


Tiempo-Espacio, un jodido asco

by Hikikomori_619



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cuerpos de adultos-mentes de adolescentes, Gen, No se que etiquetar:D, Sin emparejamientos, Ten Year Bazooka
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikikomori_619/pseuds/Hikikomori_619
Summary: Bazooka de los 10 años, una de las mas grandes invenciones de la famiglia Bovino. Vas al futuro y el tú de esa época viaja a la tuya. Mismos cuerpos distintos tiempos. Lindo y bonito ¿Verdad? Pero entonces, ¿Podría alguien explicarle a los guardianes décima generación Vongola porque al ser golpeados con esta Bazooka, despertaron 10 años futuros en el cuerpo de sus yo diez años mayores!?





	1. ¿¡Que demonios esta pasando!?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Eh, bien. Este es mi primer trabajo en esta pagina y ni siquiera se si estoy escribiendo esto donde se debe :,v  
> Tengo miedo.  
> Pero bueno, espero sea de su agrado :3

 

Cuando eres parte de algo como la famiglia Vongola, varias cosas terminan pareciendo normales para ti, incluso lo que algunos llamarían traumático o perturbador, incluso imposible. Llamas que salen de tu cuerpo de la nada, personas que pueden crear ilusiones jodidamente realistas, animales creados de llamas encerrados en cajas, personas poderosas en cuerpos de infantes, tipos que viajan entre dimensiones, momias absurdamente peligrosas inmortales e incluso viajes en el tiempo a por medio de una bazooka

A estar alturas todo puede pasar.

Pero eso no lo hace todo más fácil.

Por ejemplo ahora

Gokudera Hayato no solía ser una persona de mostrar mucho sus emociones, claro que luego de estar con una persona tan sincera y abierta como su querido jefe, algunas cosas comienzan a cambiar. Mostrar más abiertamente ante otros y expresar sus pensamientos con más personas sin el temor de ser alejado por ellas era un ejemplo claro.

Pero aún sabia ocultar algunas emociones ante otras personas, como la sorpresa y la angustia, algo importante y muy útil cuando eres parte de la mafia. Fue por eso que al despertar en una habitación completamente desconocida sin conocimiento de lo ocurrido antes de llegar allí, su reacción más madura fue mostrar total calma ... y soltar una gran maldición en su mente.

Luego de maldecir en cada idioma conocido, procedió a investigar el lugar.

... ¿Qué zona seria mejor para explotar?

No, había algo extraño en este sitio.

Usualmente cuando estás secuestrado -y sabiendo por experiencias propias- tendrás que llevarte a lugares alejados de la civilización o muy escondidos en la ciudad, comúnmente sucios y oscuros, sin ningún tipo de apertura mucho menos una ventana.

Pero esto ... era completamente diferente a eso.

Parecía ser una habitación y no una de hotel barato como la suya. Cada detalle gritaba caro, elegante. Tenía una gran ventana que parecía llevar a un balcón. Y la habitación era tan amplia que podía calcular el baño del porte de todo su apartamento.

¿Qué clase de secuestrador te lleva a un lugar como este?

Si bien no podía salir por la puerta (En caso de tener guardias) ni la ventana del balcón ... ¿Por dónde entonces?

_**Clase de tácticas de Reborn-Sama** _

_**-Paso número uno en caso de un secuestro_ Analiza el lugar, vías de evacuación y un escondite en caso del que el secuestrador vuelva. Fuentes de gas en caso de un ataque con explosivos.** _

Todo listo El cuarto no parecía estar alterado en absoluto, en un principio pensó que tal vez el lujo era solo una fachada para bajar la guardia, pero no había cámaras ocultas ni ningún artefacto extraño.

**-** _**Paso número dos en caso de un secuestro_ ¿No tienes armas? Busca o inventa una, todo puede servir. Utiliza la imaginación de forma lógica.** _

Armas ...

Tal vez fue lo más desconcertante de todo el asunto, incluso más que la habitación lujosa.

Todas sus dinamitas están en su lugar, todas y cada una de ellas.

Pero hay algo diferente, ellas son diferentes.

Esto no es normal, para nada normal.

Aunque de todos modos ¿Cuándo su vida fue normal?

Revisando los cajones de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama matrimonial, se sorprendió más allá de lo pensado. Mascaruchos, y una pistola cargada.

¡Qué clase de idiota le secuestro !?

Dejar armas en la misma habitación en la que está tu prisionero ... ¡Qué idiota!

Muy bien, tenia armas y recargas para toda una batalla.

**-** _**Paso número 3 en caso de un secuestro_ Descubre a tus secuestradores, intenta entender el motivo de tu captura, simpatiza con ellos para intentar ganar su confianza pero no lo suficiente como para padecer el síndrome de Estocolmo.** _

Aún no aparecía ningún sujeto.

_**-Paso número 4 en caso de un secuestro_ Si no tienes los medios necesarios para escapar, intenta conseguir un medio de comunicación con el mundo exterior. Pide ayuda sin que tus secuestradores se enteren, se discreto.** _

¿Un medio de comunicación? Tal vez debería llamar a su Jefe, si, eso es todo, le llamaría. Pero, de nuevo ... ¿Cómo?

Incluso si su secuestrador era un completo idiota, no le dejaría con su propio celular allí.

... ¿Cierto?

-Bien- Decidió soltando un suspiro exasperado, no perdía nada con probar. Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo trasero para sacar su teléfono móvil se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

¿Cuándo había cambiado sus pantalones de Jeans por unos de tela?

Sacando el dispositivo tomo en cuenta algunos otros cambios. Ese no era su viejo y desgastado móvil. Moderno y bien equipado con un extraño modelo físico, se ocupo en su mano

Su mano que usualmente no es tan grande como la estaba viendo.

' _No entres en pánico, No entres en pánico'_

Olvidenlo, es perfectamente el momento para entrar en pánico!

Corriendo al lujoso mueble con espejo al otro lado de la habitación casi se derrumba. Sintió sus piernas temblar como gelatina y su cabeza enredada. Esto no podía ser posible ¿Verdad?

El tipo en el reflejo no podía ser él.

Pero, no podía engañar a su cerebro, este era él. Solo que ... un poco mayor.

 

* * *

 

' _Esto debe tener una explicación completamente razonable, no entres en pánico, ¡No es momento para entrar en pánico!'_ Refunfuñando en su mente, seguimos caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación, su mente viajando por miles de variables posibles para lo que sucedió con él. Sin encontrar ninguna que lo explique del todo.

' _En primer lugar, esto no es una ilusión'_ Se miro nuevamente en el espejo ' _Completamente descartado'_ Se acerco al mueble examinando su rostro ' _Sin duda este soy yo ... pero ... mayor ¿Tal vez unos cinco años? No, mucho mas que eso ¿Diez? '_

Como si un foco se encendiera en su mente, todo comenzó a tener un poco de sentido ' _Diez años ... ¡La bazuca de la vaca estúpida!'_

-Cuando le encuentras ...- Apretó sus puños murmurando -¡Estúpida vaca! Cuando le pongo las manos encima ...- ' _No, debo estar en calma. Vamos Hayato, piensa ¿Qué debes hacer?_

_La bazuca usualmente nos envía 10 años en el futuro, pero no en sus cuerpos sino en los nuestros, los de nuestra época. Entonces, ¿por qué me veo de esta edad? De seguro esa Vaca inútil volvió a echarlo a perder! Solo espero que Juudaime no se meta en problemas por eso ... ¡ESTÚPIDA VACA! '_

Tomando una última mirada de su persona, miro el reloj en la parte superior de la pared, sobre la cama ' _4:30 a.m. Es muy temprano ... '_

Si la idea de ser secuestrado estaba descartada, eso significaría que podía moverse por el lugar con total libertad. Aunque, si se encontraba realmente en diez años más ... ¿Dónde estaría su homólogo?

" _10 años ... CUANDO viajamos en el Tiempo Hace meses UNOS, era Juudaime ya Décimo Vongola. Lo que significa ... '_ Sus ojos se ensancharon - Soy un guardián de Vongola -' _Lo que quiere decir que ... '_ Miro alrededor' _Estoy en ... ¡La mansión Vongola! '_

Incluso con el encanto y la felicidad en su interior, no debía perder el objetivo ' _Buscar como volver'_

Pensando meticulosamente todas sus posibilidades, llegué a la conclusión que probablemente estaría aquí, entonces su yo alcalde, debería estar en su cuerpo de quince años.

Eso quiere decir que su jefe estaba a salvo. ¿Verdad?

Si, por supuesto.

Con un gran peso sacado de sus hombros al asegurar la seguridad de su jefe, continúa merodeando el ridículamente gran cuarto buscando algo de qué hacer. Incluso sabiendo que era su habitación, no parecía hacer adornado demasiado para su propio gusto. Solo algunos libros interesantes sobre Ciencia-Ficción, Misterios de la humanidad, UMAS, algunos libros de partituras ...

Espera, ¿UMAS?

¿¡Desde cuándo se habían creado libros tan geniales !?

Tomando el ejemplar entre sus manos, observo cuidadosamente la portada de este, sus ojos brillando con adoración. Podía no verse como la gran cosa, solo un signo de interrogación rojo enorme con un fondo negro profundo, las palabras  _'El secreto en nuestro universo'_ escrito con delicadeza en la zona inferior haciéndole casi chillar de emoción.

Tal vez el estar en el futuro no seria tan malo después de todo.

Según su experiencia en la mansión de su familia paterna, aún faltaban algunas horas para que todo el lugar estuviera en movimiento, y realmente no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tomaría volver a su época. No podría haber mucho problema por leer unos cuantos minutos ... ¿Verdad?

Tomando una respiración profunda abrió el libro encontrando una nota en su primera página, aparentemente un pequeño escrito para él ¿Quién lo habrá escrito? ¿Tal vez esa misma persona se lo dio?

Cursiva y elegante No conocía a nadie con ese tipo de letra ... ¿Quizás Reborn? Tal vez había conocido a más personas, 10 años es mucho tiempo.

_'Feliz cumpleaños 23, Hayato._

_Lamento mucho no poder estar hoy contigo para celebrar este importante día, como dice Reborn 'El deber de un jefe es siempre con la Famiglia' Lamentablemente la mafia parece no saber que para mí no hay diferencias entre Familia y Familia ¿Eh?_

_Espero te guste este libro, no se mucho sobre Umas y esas cosas ... así que espero que no lo haya hecho tan mal._

_Cuando regrese de mi reunión, celebramos como se debe. Bien? Tal vez con una noche de película o algo por el estilo, tú eliges._

_Gracias por ser una gran mano derecha y amigo en todos estos años que llevamos juntos. No se que haría sin ti (Probablemente enloquecer con tanto papeleo)_

_Felicidades._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada. Decimo Vongola '_

No había como negarlo, no importa cuánto había entrenado para camuflar sus emociones, la humedad en sus ojos y el picor en sus esquinas era la prueba de que aún no había logrado controlar completamente lo aprendido.

Sabia que el castaño era una gran persona y que algún día llegaría a ser un gran jefe, incluso si este lo negaba cada minuto que podía. En todo este tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, nunca pudo entender como pudo haber estado tanto tiempo siendo agredido por sus compañeros y permaneciendo solitario, era una buena persona, sabía escuchar y se preocupaba por los demás incluso antes que el mismo ¿Cómo podría alguien ignorar todo eso

Aún sabiendo que el chico lo veía como un amigo y se preocupaba por él. Saber que incluso en diez años la situación no cambiaba, sino que su amistad crecía aún más ... Hizo que su corazón se pulsa de alegría.

Su jefe realmente lo quería y apreciaba, no se deciso de él como otros. Incluso recordaba días como estos, los cuales para sí mismos ya no tenían importancia.

Con las lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos abrazo el libro en su pecho ' _Gracias a ti, Juudaime'_

 

* * *

 

 

Las próximas horas antes de salir de la habitación terminaron siendo interminables para el pobre peli plata. Luego de decidir no leer el hermoso ejemplar ' _Juudaime se esforzó en obsequiarlo ... no lo leeré hasta él Juudaime de mi época me lo dé'_ Su lógica era simple, seria aburrir darle a alguien algo que ya utilizo ¿Verdad?

Podía apostar que su reacción no sería la misma de su yo de 23 años al recibirlo ya sabiendo de él.

Lo mejor por ahora era preocuparse por hacer una continuación ¿A quién acudir? Intentaría viajar por sí mismo, pero aún siendo un genio no tenía idea sobre cómo romper la tela. Tiempo espacio.

Debía darle un poco de crédito a la familia de la vaca estúpida.

Repasando sus opciones cada vez se quedaba con menos posibilidades. No podía simplemente aparecer en frente de su jefe y los otros guardianes como si nada y decir que es Hayato de 15 encerrado en el cuerpo de 25 por culpa de la estúpida Vaca que todo lo rompe.

Pero tampoco sabia como actuaba su yo de 25 años. ¿Seguía igual que siempre? ¿Aún insultaba a los otros? ¿Cómo le llamaste a su jefe? ¿Décimo o Juudaime? Ya no estaba en Japón.

¿Cómo actúa un adulto como él?

Unos cuantos golpes en su puerta le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Maldijo al ver la hora en el reloj ' _7:45'_

 _-_ Hayato, estás aquí _? -_ Sus ojos se abrieron ' _¿Idiota del béisbol !? -_ ¿Hayato ?.

 _'¡No! Idiota ... '_ Viendo que no hay otra alternativa, salto en su cama sin siquiera sacar sus zapatos y lanzo las tapas encima de él sin importar arruinar el orden que tenía antes -Permiso, voy a pasar- Contuvo el aliento como la puerta crujió abierta- Hayato? -

Agradeció en silencio la oscuridad por el horario de mañana. Sabia que él otro no se quedaría satisfecho con solo saber que estaba allí. Intentaría despertarlo -¿Hm? -

¿Aún durmiendo? Incluso sin verlo podía saber que estaba sonriendo, pero no solo era eso, también podía sentir una pequeña pisca de preocupación en él. -Tsuna me envió un buscarte, es muy extraño que no estés levantado a estas horas, mucho. menos perderte el desayuno con nosotros ¿Estas bien? -

-Mh- asintió con la cabeza rápidamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer, un punto de entrar en pánico. Pero registrando las palabras del moreno no se podía evitar sentir el calor en el pecho ' _Perderte el desayuno con nosotros'_ Eso significa que cada día ... ¿comían todos juntos?

 _'Como una familia'_ Negó con la cabeza a sus propios estúpidos pensamientos.

-¿Estas seguro? - Claramente no le estaba creyendo mucho que digamos. Asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

Siendo un miembro de la mafia durante tanto tiempo el moreno ya debería ser capaz de detectar mentiras como esas, sobre todo con un comportamiento tan extraño y de alguien tan familiar para él. Por suerte, su parte de su cabello había quedado fuera de las sábanas y dejaba claro que realmente era él quien respondió.

Permaneció en un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que el pelinegro suspirara derrotado -Bien, volveré a avisar que estás bien- Pasos hacia la puerta -Pero recuerda lo que paso la última vez que estuviste enfermo y no quisiste decirle a nadie. No creo que te guste tener un Tsuna un punto de tener un ataque al corazón al ver una mano derecha colisionar en medio de una reunión otra vez, el pobre jefe de Ramonte debe seguir un psicólogo cada semana para olvidar su trauma con Tsuna amenazándolo por una trampa y ataque en su propia mansión.

Fue solo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él y sus pasos se desvanecieron a la distancia, que fue capaz de soltar el aliento que no sabia había retenido.

Pensar que su yo mayor haría algo tan irresponsable como preocupar a su querido jefe ... ¿Y quién demonios es el jefe de Ramonte? ¿Cuándo apareció esa Famiglia?

Diez años es demasiado tiempo

¿Qué mas habría cambiado?

 

* * *

 

 

Bien, luego de unos cuantos ... Treinta minutos. Llego a la decisión final.

Debe salir del cuarto.

Solo no podía hacer demasiado, pero tal vez sí podía conseguir la ayuda de alguien.

Pero ¿en quién podría confiar lo suficiente como para contarle algo así? Tendría que ser alguien que confiara en él y le creyese, que sabía que no estaba mintiendo y tenía el poder para ayudarlo.

Por supuesto, solo había una opción, una sola persona con todas esas características ya sea en este tiempo o en el suyo.

' _Juudaime'_

No hay de otra Debía encontrar a su jefe.

O en este caso, su oficina.

 

* * *

 

 

El salir fue fácil, sin monos en la costa y su ropa ya puesta anteriormente. Solo quedaba un pequeño problema ... ¿Dónde estaba la oficina de su jefe?

En vez de una mansión el maldito edificio parecía un laberinto. Tantas puertas y ventanas ... ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Fue girando en una esquina que chocando gané un pequeño golpe en la espalda. Maldiciendo a su mala suerte estrecho sus ojos en la persona frente a él. Pero su mirada cambió a una de sorpresa al ver al pelinegro de antes.

Este sobo su cabeza antes de mirarle a los ojos. Pudo ver cómo estos se ensanchaban y un pequeño grado de timidez apareció camuflado en una pequeña sonrisa -¡Gokudera! -

-Tu ...- Interrumpió su pronto insulto cuando su cerebro registró el pequeño desliz  _'¿Gokudera ...? Pero si hace un rato me llamó ... '_

_-Bueno, el alcalde de Gokudera supongo- Rió incomodo antes de fruncir el ceño -Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- Rasco su cuello con timidez -En realidad iba a buscar un Tsuna, pero ya que choque contigo primero ..._

_Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la actitud extraña del otro, en realidad ... era todo lo contrario a extraña, era igual a la idiota de su época ..._

_Demasiado igual_

_-¿De que querías hablar? - Corto al otro._

-La verdad es que no está muy bien que está pasando- Sonrió como idiota -Pero ... no soy el Takeshi que crees.

-¿No? - Levantó una ceja -¿Y quién demonios eres? - Podría ser que su yo alcalde no insultaba tanto como él, pero tanta idiotez ya le estaba cansando.

-Soy yo, es decir, Takeshi ... pero no de esta edad ...-

-¿What?.

-La verdad no sé mucho que paso- Rió con nerviosismo- Yo solo me desperté como este, no recuerdo muy bien que estaba haciendo antes ... pero si era un poco más joven ...

_'¿Más joven?'_

Sus ojos se estrecharon estudiando cuidadosamente al hombre pelinegro frente a él. Sin duda algo muy extraño estaba pasando, no solo era él, ahora el idiota del béisbol también ... ¿Habrá alguien más del pasado? -¿Qué edad tienes? -.

-¿Eh? - El otro se estudio a sí mismo -Posiblemente unos 20 o 23 ... ¿quizás más? -.

-¡No, tú idiota! ¡TÚ! -.

Rió -Lo siento, pero no te entiendo muy bien-

-¡IDIOTA!

 

* * *

 

-Así que también eres del pasado- Takeshi rió sentado estilo indio en la cama del peliblanco -Es bueno saber que no soy el único, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico-.

 _'Si, claro'_ -Eres un idiota- Paso su mano por el cabello, un gesto que hacia cada cosa que tenía problemas con algo -Escucha, no tengo idea de cómo llegamos aquí o el porque ¿Entendido? Ya que tu tampoco supongo que debemos simplemente buscar la manera de volver a nuestro tiempo. Justo antes de que chocáramos, estaba buscando la oficina de Juudaime para explicarle todo-

-¿Oficina? Eso quiere decir que Tsuna trabaja aquí? -.

-¡El es Juudaime! -. Tiro su cabello -De todos ellos, ¿¡Porque tu viajaste !? ¿¡Porque no Reborn-san !? ¡El sabría que hacer!

-Hayato- La voz ahora tranquila del moreno le hizo voltear hacia él, dejando su parloteo a un lado. Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, sus ojos más entretenidos en sus dedos jugando juntos que en el joven adulto frente a él -si estamos en el futuro ... Eso quiere decir que Tsuna se convirtió en jefe, pero ... Levanto la vista -Eso no significa que se encuentra en el mismo ... estado que el otro ¿Verdad? -.

' _¿Qué el otro ...?'_ Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar su experiencia anterior en viajes a través de la bazooka, el lugar en el que encontró a su joven jefe ...

No había pensado en eso.

Negó bruscamente con la cabeza -No, Juudaime no está muerto. Resolvimos eso cuando luchamos contra Byakuran-.

El otro asintió distraídamente -¿Qué hay de los demás? -.

-¿Otros? -.

Asintió -La otra vez que viajamos en el tiempo, todos terminaron llegando con nosotros, no recordamos lo que paso antes de llegar aquí, por lo que los otros también pudieron estar con nosotros ¿No? -.

El peli plata le miro con incredulidad -Tu ...- Apunto en su dirección -¡Dijiste algo inteligente! -.

Gota de sudor -Ma ma No parezcas tan sorprendido ....-.

-Bien, si lo que dices es cierto entonces deberíamos verificar en ellos antes de ir a donde Juudaime- Asintió a sí mismo -Eso es, debemos buscarles-.

Takeshi sonrió -Bien, ¿cómo lo hacemos? -.

-¿Hola? -.

-No conozco este lugar, creo que tu tampoco ...-.

'¡ _Sigue diciendo cosas que tienen sentido!'_ Con la dignidad por los suelos al no haber pensado antes, asintió con la cabeza a las regañadientes -Tal vez deberíamos caminar por la mansión para ver si nos topamos con alguno de ellos, seria extraño y sospechoso para otros si preguntamos dónde están sus habitaciones.

-Cierto, cierto- El moreno asentía sonriendo.

-Solo espero que ninguno de ellos este en misiones ... Eso si seria problemático-.

 

* * *

 

-¡Ya me voy!-

-Que tengas un buen día, Tsu-kun! - El castaño asintió sonriendo antes de ver a su alrededor confundido -Que extraño ... los chicos aún no llegan ...

-Dame-Tsuna, sera mejor que te apresuras si no quieres terminar siendo golpeado por Hibari- Reborn sonrió desde la puerta.

-¡Hiii! ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy! - Corriendo a toda prisa paso desapercibido un cierto infante oji verde mirando preocupado desde su ventana.

 


	2. En el pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de ver que esta ocurriendo en el pasado >:3

Algunas personas podrían pensar que el Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, era la persona más desafortunada y con peor suerte del mundo, todo lo malo y extraño le sucedía a su persona. 

Bien, pues Lambo tiene mucho que refutar en esa teoría.

En un momento te encuentras en una de las mejores dulcerías del mundo rodeado por los mayores manjares de Italia, al otro, tirado sobre un futón japonés, en pijama y midiendo casi cuatro pies de altura menos.

¿Quién tiene la peor suerte ahora?

Definitivamente, él.

.

No le tomo mucho tiempo reconocer el lugar, la antigua casa de su hermano y Mamá antes de mudarse a Italia. Habían tenido mucha tristeza al dejarla, por lo que ahora mismo en el futuro estaba al cuidado de una chica a quien le pagaban por ordenar y limpiar de vez en cuando en el mes, aun encontrándose a nombre del Decimo Vongola.

Le daba tanta nostalgia volver a este lugar, el primero que pudo llamar hogar. Su vida siempre estuvo llena de recuerdos sombríos hasta que persiguió a Reborn a este sitio, desde entonces, por muy loca que fuera, su vida se llenó de emociones, tanto buenas como malas. No lo cambiaría por nada.

Se dio cuenta de un pequeño bulto entre las sábanas de la cama, una pequeña cabellera castaña saliendo a la visa  _'Fuuta-nii ...'_  Sonrió.

Después de cerciorarse de no ser parte de algún otro estúpido experimento del trastornado de Verde, decidió esperar su tiempo de estancia hasta desaparecer en el humo rosa para volver a su propio tiempo, su linda y esponjosa cama lujosa en la mansión Vongola le espera.

Una excepción de que ... ya habían pasado seis minutos ...

...¿¡WHAT!?

 

* * *

 

"¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde!" No importa cuánto corriera solo eran segundos pasa su fin, hoy visitaría el infierno en persona, el infierno de Hibari "¡No quiero morir!"

Como era de esperar, llego tarde, dos minutos tarde  _'Adiós mamá, recuerda que te quise mucho, eres la mejor. Reborn, maldito sádico, no sé como pero me encariñe aún cuando casi me matas ... miles de veces. Papá, eres un bastardo, te detesto, no lo olvides. Chicos, fue un placer conocerlos, gracias por todo. Abuelito, me hubiera gustado conocerte un poco más. Xanxus, la Vongola es toda tuya, olvida la sangre, solo no mates a nadie. Adiós a Enma, fuiste un gran amigo, eres el único que me comprendió, un placer conocerte, espero que tu familia prospere, las golpizas que compartimos fueron las mejores que recibimos. Adiós a todos yo- '_

Antes de que pudiera comenzar con su testamento mental choco cayendo al suelo. Solo su suerte

"¿Sawada?" Levanto la vista sorprendido al encontrar la mano derecha de su próximo asesino.

"Kusakabe-san" Saludo. Miró alrededor aterrado "¿Dónde está Hibari-san?"

El otro chico le miro por unos segundos con curiosidad antes de sonreír con diversión "No te preocupes, aun no llega"

"¡De verdad !?" Tapó con ambas manos su boca. Mirando alrededor por si las dudas "¿Es enserio? ¿Y dónde estuvo? Él siempre está aquí en la mañana"

"La verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea" El mayor suspiro "Simplemente no llego. De seguro tenía algo que atender antes de venir ..." Miró al otro antes de golpear su espalda con cuidado "Ahora entra de una vez , hace mucho que las clases comenzaron, no querrás que Kyo-san te vea aquí afuera cuando vuelva ¿Verdad? "

Luego de un chillido asintió para correr dentro, pero antes ... "¿No me castigaras? Llegue tarde"

"No. Pero es solo por hoy. Ahora entra antes de que me arrepienta"

"¡Si!"

 

* * *

 

"¿Qué fue eso?" Un miembro del comité disciplinario comento al llegar al lado del segundo cargo. Su miedo a ser asesinado por llegar tarde a su puesto olvidado por el momento "¿Por qué lo dejo pasar?"

Soltó un largo suspiro dejando su posición al otro. Directo a la oficina por más papel diario "Ni yo lo sé"

Todo por culpa de esos extraños sueños que tenía últimamente ... donde se veía un sí mismo años mayor que esos chicos ... No sabía cómo, pero terminé encariñándose por el castaño sin siquiera hablar con el más que una que otra vez. Estaba claro que solo eran sueños, nada más.

Entonces ... ¿Por qué eran tan reales? ¿Por qué no puedes convencer a sí mismo que solo es parte de su mente ...?

... ¿por qué?

 

* * *

 

 

"No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que nadie llegó hoy?" El oji caramelo miro a su alrededor en la azotea de la escuela "Esto es muy extraño ..." Tomo un bocado de su bento negando con la cabeza "No, de seguro solo es otra estúpida 'prueba' del psicópata de Reborn" Miro con tristeza el cielo "Solo espero que estén bien ..."

"¿Tsuna-kun?"

"¡HIIIE!" Se tambaleó hacia el costado tratando de no caer de forma realmente estúpida antes de voltear al recién llegado "¡Kyoko-chan!"

"Hola" Sonrió con calidez acercándose a él "¿Puedo comer contigo?"

"¡Claro!"  _'Cálmate'_ Se reprendió mentalmente. Miro atrás de ella confundido "¿Dónde está Kurokawa-san?"

"Está en casa con gripe" Sus ojos se volvieron a su propio bento sin tocar, un ceño fruncido de preocupación y ojos acuosos preocupando al castaño.

"¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Ocurre algo? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Kurokawa-san de seguro se recuperará pronto!"

"No es eso" Respondió sonriendo en su preocupación, pero su sonrisa fue borrada de inmediato al recordar el porqué de su actitud, la razón que le había molestado desde esa misma mañana "Tsuna-kun, tu ... prometiste que nos informarías a mi ya Haru si algo pasara en relación con ... 'eso', ¿Verdad? "

Tsuna asintió comprendiendo enseguida que quería decir por 'Eso'. Después de lo ocurrido en el futuro llegaron al acuerdo de que les informaría cualquier cosa que pasase incluso si debía ser a escondidas de su hermano y los demás, ellos querían saber qué sucedía con ellos y eso él podía comprender, era lo mismo que pasaba cuando uno de sus amigos se encontraba en problemas o en estado de enfermedad, le ocultaban información para no preocuparse pero al final terminaba peor.

"Entonces ... si algo reciente hubiera ocurrido ... ¿Tú me lo dirías?"

Tsuna abrió los ojos "Claro que sí, te di mi palabra. Bueno, a las dos en realidad ..."

Kyoko lo miro fijamente por un momento poniéndole nervioso, luego de un rato suspiro desviando la mirada, el ceño fruncido nuevamente "Así que no tiene relación con 'Eso' ..."

"¿Ocurre algo malo, Kyoko-chan?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios "No, disculpa. Solo... mi hermano actuó raro esta mañana y me preocupe un poco. Al principio pensé que tal vez estaba enfermo o algo, siempre oculta esas cosas, pero cuando llegue... y vi que Gokudera-kun y Yamamono-kun tampoco estaban..."

"...Entiendo" Tsuna miro a su bento, su hambre ya ida hace mucho "La verdad no sé muy bien que está pasando, ninguno de los dos me ha avisado que no vendría. También esta Hibari que no apareció en la mañana como cada día"

"Chrome-chan tampoco asistió" Kyoko comentó guardando su comida. Tsuna opto por seguir su ejemplo, de todos modos no comería nada más.

"No hay de que preocuparse" Intento animarla "De seguro solo es alguna broma de Reborn, le gusta ver el mundo arder"

Kyoko rió "Probablemente tengas razón, solo me preocupo por nada" Escucharon el timbre volver a sonar "Lo mejor ser volver" Se levanto "¿Vienes?"

"En un minuto" Por mucho que le gustaría ir con ella juntos a clases... había algo que quería comprobar "Voy en un rato"

"Bien" Incluso confundida le sonrió. Cuando iba a la salida se detuvo volteando hacia él, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas "Por cierto ... gracias por escucharme, Tsuna-kun. Eh quedado más tranquilo gracias a ti" Volvió a la puerta rápidamente "Si algo sucede respecto a 'eso' me avisas ¿Ok? " y sin esperar respuesta corrió por las escaleras dejando atrás un sonrojado castaño.

 

* * *

 

 

 _'Esto no puede estar pasando, no, no puedo ... ¿¡Quién engañando !? ¡Esta es mi vida! ¡Claro que puede!_ Cinco horas, ese era el límite interminable de tiempo que llevaba de esta forma, su cerebro aún no podía procesar el problema en el que estaba metido.

No recuerdo pasar tanto tiempo en el futuro cuando niño, por lo que estar en su forma mayor no debería pasar tanto tiempo en el pasado ¡Era ilógico! ¡Mucho más en el cuerpo de su yo menor! ¿Habría roto la bazooka? ¿Tal vez la empapo nuevamente? ¡Estúpido yo de 5 años!

Pero por supuesto, no podía decirle a nadie más sobre esto ¿Verdad? Tsuna-nii de su tiempo y Reborn (De cualquier época, espacio, tiempo, dimensión, galaxia) lo matarían si se enteraban de lo que hizo! Sobre todo ... ahora que involucraba a más personas ...

"Voy a repetirlo una vez y tan solo una vez ... ¿Qué demonios nos hiciste?"

No importa la calma con la que lo dijiste o el tranquilo que estaba siendo, la tensión en el aire lo arruinaba todo. Tampoco era muy tranquilizante estar atado en una silla dentro de un sucio y oscuro sótano, con cinco pares de ojos mirándote fijamente. No, no era.

"¿Por qué crees que necesariamente lo hiciste yo?" Estúpida boca Estúpido cerebro ¿Que no ven que su vida está en juego?

"Para empezar ya sabes que hiciste 'Algo'" El peli plata se puso de cuclillas quedando al mismo nivel de ojos del niño "¿Qué hiciste, Lambo?"

 _'No digas nada, no entres en pánico. No digas nada, no entres en pánico. No digas nada, No entre en pánico ... '_ "¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro! ¡Perdónenme! ¡Fue mi yo menor! ¡Solo soy una víctima de las circunstancias!" Bien hecho, estúpido cerebro. Pasar tanto tiempo con Skull no le hacia bien ...

Hubo un suspiro colectivo en el lugar, las luces por fin se encendieron gracias a la única chica del grupo. El ceño fruncido en el oji verde murmurando un 'no se que más esperaba' para sí mismo.

"Supongo que entonces seguimos en blanco" Takeshi resoplo para sí mismo "Lambo era la última opción ... ¿Ahora que? ¿Cómo volvemos a nuestro tiempo?" Se volvió al Hayato como otros tres en la habitación. Ahora que podía notarlo, ellos también tenían aspectos del pasado, sus mentes cambiadas pero sus cuerpos siguen igual.

"No tengo idea" Lanzo una maldición como su atención se volvió al más joven de ellos "¿Has visto a Tsuna? ¿Notaste algo extraño en él?"

"¿Crees que Boss también es ...?"

"¿Por qué no? Si nosotros estamos en esta situación"

"Buen punto"

"Eh ..." No había pensado en eso, hace tan solo unos minutos pensaba que era el único en este intervalo de tiempo "No nota nada extraño en Tsuna-nii, parecía el mismo miedoso de 14 años para mi"

"Entonces su mente sigue en su lugar"

"¿Eso es bueno?"

"Supongo" Encogimiento de hombros

Takeshi arqueo una ceja "Pero debe estar confundido ya que ninguno asintió a la escuela con él"

"Ahora que lo pienso ..." El chico vaca levanto la voz "¿Por qué no fueron con él?"

"A diferencia de ti nos vivimos preocupándonos de qué día estamos. Años futuros no estamos en los mismos horarios. Para nosotros ayer fue viernes, por lo que hoy es sábado y las escuelas no abren, pero para los de este tiempo hoy es jueves, por lo que deben asistir. Nos tomo un tiempo para descubrir eso y darnos cuenta bien de lo que sucedió, por lo que no pudimos llegar a Tsuna en el tiempo "

"Eso explica bastante, escuche esta mañana cuando murmuraba sobre ustedes faltar a buscarlo" Miro a los cinco adolescentes frente a él, todos ellos habían llegado a este tiempo pero, ¿Cómo? Todos deberían haber caído en la bazooka de los diez años para poder estar en el mismo tiempo, con el mismo error. Pero despertaron en un lugar diferente al suyo ... Entonces ¿Cómo paso? "Todos ustedes ... todos son del futuro?"

"Todos, excepto mi linda cromo" Púrpura de Niebla apareció alrededor de la chica haciendo saltar al guardián del rayo "Por alguna razón suyo del futuro sigue en su tiempo"

"Al menos alguien puede cuidar nuestros cuerpos en el futuro"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Por el momento debemos encontrar la forma de volver, pero mientras tanto actuaremos como nuestros yo menores, no podemos darnos el lujo de decirle a Tsuna lo ocurrido. Según lo que nos cuenta Chrome hace poco se recuperó de un largo viaje al futuro, decirle de otro problema espacio tiempo seria preocuparle "

"Bien, entonces debemos pensar en nuestras coartadas para hoy". Takeshi comento subiendo las escaleras siendo seguido por los otros.

Ryohei asintió "Debe ser algo completamente creíble"

"Si ..." El moreno se rasco la nuca "Oyaji parece estar sospechando ..."

"¿Qué esperabas? A diferencia de ti, el es muy atento" Comentó Hayato aburrido.

"Chicos ..." intento de Lambo.

"Hayato, no hables así, mira que pareces de 15 años de verdad" Takeshi sonrió.

"Mira quien habla!"

"¡Chicos!"

"Estoy ensayando, si debo actuar como mi yo de 15 entonces comenzare de inmediato"

"Eso no tiene sentido ..." Frunció el ceño antes de ensanchar sus ojos sorprendidos "Lo haces muy bien"

Gracias

"¡Oigan!" Lambo lloro en su lugar, siendo ignorado por todos. Como siempre "¡Desatenme!" Como la puerta fue cerrada el pánico creció "¡Chicos! ¡Chrome-nee! ¡Ryohei-nii! ¡ALGUIEN!"

...

..

.

"Oh, mira olvide algo" Mukuro apareció de repente abriendo la puerta, todas sus esperanzas murieron cuando vio la sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo tuvo sentido cuando la luz se apaga y claro, la puerta se cerro, un débil 'Kufufu' detrás de ella.

.

.

.

"¡MUKURO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les halla gustado! ^w^  
> Por favor dejen sus comentarios!


	3. Un mal día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome mayor no esta teniendo un buen día.
> 
> Mukuro solo lo empeora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera parte es en el pasado.   
> Después vamos al futuro.

**(~°0°)~ ...En el pasado... (~°0°)~**

 

No era nada nuevo que algún hecho extraño fuera a ocurrir en el corto plazo, la verdad comenzaba a temer por la falta de problemas, desde que Reborn llego a su vida no pasaba ni una sola semana antes de una nueva tortura, es decir, aventura. Si, aventura.

Por lo mismo es que no le sorprendía para nada las extrañezas que tuvo su día, como para empezar la falta de sus amigos.

Podría entender si solo fuera uno, no hay problema en eso ¿Pero todos? No, definitivamente algo raro ocurría y debe descubrir qué.

Su primera idea fue la que siempre se le ocurría cuando no sabía qué demonios hacer.

Acudir a Reborn.

El sádico podría ser... bueno, un sádico, pero sabía que siempre podía contar con el cuándo le necesitara.

Por eso su segunda sorpresa en el día –y la más preocupante- fue cuando no le encontró por ningún lugar.

Luego de separarse de Kyoko al término del horario de descanso intento comunicarse con él en la azotea, acción que no resulto como él esperaba. Siempre estaba detrás de él, irritándolo desde las sombras, como un animal salvaje acechando a su presa. Pero... no esta vez.

Sus guardianes faltaban, ahora su tutor. ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

 

* * *

 

Chrome estaba confundida, no era algo nuevo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de llevar. Saber que las mentes en los cuerpos de sus compañeros son sus versiones de diez años mayores... no es algo sencillo de acostumbrarse en el corto plazo. Las primeras impresiones fueron... no, no hay palabras para describirlo.

Todo comenzó con Mukuro, podría ser tímida, pero no era idiota. Puede adivinar cuando alguien esta diferente, sobre todo si es alguien cercano a su persona y aun más si compartió mente en algún momento no muy lejano.

Además, el se lo contó de inmediato sin problema alguno. Incluso parecía un poco divertido por la situación.

Para cuando quiso encontrar a su jefe y los otros, ya todos estaban reunidos excepto por el castaño oji miel.

El chico del rayo no sabía nada sobre el aparente problema en el tiempo, lo que significaba ninguna solución al corto plazo. Lo que seguía era engañar a su jefe con sus identidades, lo cual no debería ser tanto problema teniendo en cuenta la aparente madures que tenían.

Podría decirse que fuera de todo, eso era lo que más rareza le causaba, los cambios en sus personalidades, la tormenta parecía más tranquila e incluso se llevaba mejor con la lluvia, al menos la soportaba mejor. La nube tampoco peleaba tanto con su compañero niebla, claro que Mukuro seguía siendo casi igual de molesto con él, pero de alguna forma no comenzaban a luchar de inmediato.

Al parecer es cierto lo que dicen sobre los años y cuanto cambia la gente con ellos, aunque... una parte de ella se preguntaba si lo que les cambio fue el tiempo o... su jefe.

Sea lo que sea que fuese, le gustaba, comenzaban a verse como una verdadera familia.

Lamentablemente, eso no es lo que deben demostrar frente a todos.

"Etto... c-chicos..." Internamente comenzaba a preguntarse si su actitud de diez años también es diferente ¿Tal vez no era tan tímida? Eso sería genial.

"¿Si mi querida Nagi?"

"Deberían... c-cambiar algunas... cosas, frente a Boss"

Hayato dio la vuelta "¿Cosas como cuales?"

Seria mentira si dijera que no le sorprendía la nueva calma que tomaba el peli plata, muy diferente a su yo de 15 que ya estaría despotricando sobre su opinión en la mano derecha del Decimo Vongola. Los 10 años futuros parecían prometedores "L-La forma... en que se llevan" Lo más chocante de la nueva tormenta, o al menos lo más chocante para ella, era la forma en que llamaba a su jefe ¿Dónde quedo el llamado 'Juudaime'? ¿Qué hizo el pequeño castaño para que por fin el oji verde le llamase por su nombre de pila?

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" El espadachín del grupo arqueo una ceja.

"Para empezar... el chico tormenta sigue... diciéndole 'Tsuna'"

Solo fueron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el aludido cayera en cuenta, un ligero sonrojo hacerse cargo de su rostro antes de que fuera completamente rojo de vergüenza, su pequeño desliz habiendo sido notado. Mukuro a su costado reía sin parar junto a Takeshi, mientras que Ryohei miraba a todos ligeramente confundido.

"También... la tormenta y la lluvia... no deberían... llevarse tan bien" Desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

"¿Llevarnos... bien?" Hayato miro con incredulidad a Takeshi "¿Pareciera que nos llevamos bien?"

Ryohei suspiro "¿Qué tan mal se llevaban antes?"

"Peor al parecer"

"También... el sol..."

"¿Qué hay de mi?"

"No dices...eso..."

Ryohei levanto una ceja "¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Hablas de 'EXTREMO'?" Takeshi hizo una expresión parecida a la del peliblanco. Recibiendo una mirada molesta de Hayato a su lado "¿Podría al menos dejar la idiotez cuando estés solo con nosotros?"

Lo único que recibió fue una pequeña sonrisa tímida "Lo siento, es algo divertido poder bromear así de libre, me siento realmente como un chiquillo de 15"

"Y actúas completamente como uno"

Mukuro se acerco sutilmente a su oreja susurrando "¿Lo suficientemente creíble?"

"Lo suficiente" Asintió con un suspiro cansado. Esta sería una larga semana... se preguntaba seriamente como les iba a los otros en el futuro.

 

**(~°0°)~ ...En el futuro... (~°0°)~**

 

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo" Le señalo con el dedo " ** _Tú_**. No eres, el Mukuro de este tiempo"

"Cada vez te vuelves mas lista" El ojos cromáticos sonrió sin vergüenza a la chica irritada en frente suyo "Y más linda, debo admitirlo"

Masajeó su cien con molestia, demasiado temprano para enfrentar un problema como este. Ya era lo suficientemente molesto tener que tratar con el ilusionista de su época en esta fecha como para tener que aguantar ahora al mismo ilusionista mente de diez años menor aun más inmaduro que el normal.

Justo cuando estaba por pedir la semana libre a su querido jefe.

"Por favor, solo basta" Gruño sorprendiendo un poco al otro "Definitivamente NO estoy de buen ánimo. De verdad que no"

"Eh de admitir que has cambiado un poco demasiado con el tiempo, mi querida Nagi"

"Se llama madurar y lamentablemente pasar por la pubertad" Gruño en sus manos "¿Cómo fue que esto paso?"

"No tengo ni la mas mínima idea" Sonrió "Yo solo estaba... no, la verdad no tengo idea de que estaba haciendo antes. Simplemente desperté en este lindo cuarto de al lado, sentí tu presencia, un tanto distinta debo agregar, y vine de inmediato"

"...Le diré de esto a Boss" Declaro antes de caminar fuera del cuarto directo por los pasillos a la oficina del castaño siendo seguida por un peli purpura curioso.

Era fácil y sencillo, llevarlo con su jefe y listo. Eso era todo. Por supuesto que no contaba con encontrarse con otros dos guardianes mentes cambiadas perdidos por los pasillos.

Solo su suerte.

" _Todos. En el cuarto. AHORA!_ " Alzo la voz apuntando su propia habitación.

Primero su misión del día anterior termina dejándola herida por una bala en el hombro (Benditas sean las llamas del Sol y su utilidad), luego se entera que su fin de semana junto con las chicas fue cancelado por aparente mal tiempo en Japón por lo que los aeropuertos serán cerrados. El idiota de Lambo comió su torta de chocolate que tenía guardada incluso con ilusiones en el refrigerador de la cocina. Ahora resulta que volvió a haber algún estúpido problema con el maldito espacio tiempo y sus compañeros guardianes se encuentran con mentes cambiadas en un lapso de diez años!

Y para joderlo todo, hoy mismo llego ah visitarla Andrés, el bastardo que llega una vez al mes. Durante la noche y arruinando su pijama favorita regalada por su querido jefe en su último cumpleaños.

Una mierda de día.

"¡Chrome! Mira que linda estas, has crecido mucho" Takeshi sonrió ignorante del aura oscura de la chica. Recibiendo un codazo de Hayato y un '¡Cállate, idiota!' de su parte.

"Quiero que me expliquen ahora mismo que demonios está ocurriendo y por qué está ocurriendo" Miro de reojo a Mukuro que había comenzado a reír " ** _Ahora_** "

"No sabemos a qué te refieres" Takeshi sonrió recibiendo una ceja arqueada de la chica y un Hayato golpeando su propia cara con su palma.

"¿Quién de ustedes...?" El peli plata gruño

"Mukuro" Chrome respondió con simpleza "Mi mente sigue en su lugar, por ahora"

"No sabemos cómo llegamos aquí" El amante de las dinamitas continuó "Solo despertamos como esto, yo antes que el idiota de aquí"

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Hable con su yo mayor antes de encontrarlo en este estado"

"Ya veo..." Suspiro cansada "Supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer será contarle de esto a Boss"

"En realidad íbamos a buscarle" El peli plata declaro con cierto orgullo "Solo que no tenemos conocimiento sobre la mansión y sus habitaciones"

"Bien" Se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentada "Yo los llevare, habiendo llegado allí ustedes le contaran lo que ocurre y buscaremos como llevarlos a su época, ¿Correcto?"

"Correcto" Los tres al unisonó.

Este sería, un laaaaaaaargo día.

 

**(~°0°)~ ...De vuelta al pasado... (~°0°)~**

 

"¡Chicos!" Tsuna vio sorprendido a sus dos escoltas diarios parados fuera del recinto escolar en su espera "¡Estaba tan preocupado por ustedes! ¿Dónde han estado!?"

"¡Tsu-¡ ¡Juudaime!" Hayato hizo una extraña combinación entre una sonrisa y una mueca. El apodo sintiéndose extranjero en sus labios, tanto tiempo sin utilizarlo ya le quitaba lo propio.

Tsuna le miro confundido por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y continuar hacia ellos "Estaba muy preocupado" Repitió.

"Lo sentimos mucho, Tsuna" Takeshi utilizo su sonrisa como una defensa, no sabía que mas debía decir. Era cierto que entre los dos guardianes era el que mejor podía actuar siendo inmaduro, pero eso no compensa que no tiene idea de lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor. Saber una fecha era una cosa, saber que pasa en ella es otra muy diferente.

¿De qué podían hablar?

"¿Entonces? ¿Dónde estaban todo el día?" El castaño ajusto su mochila tomando el camino habitual con ambos siguiéndole "Ni siquiera Hibari vino ¿Pueden creerlo? Gracias a Dios, si no me hubiera matado por no llegar a tiempo a clases" Rió sin gracia.

"Siento haber faltado, Juudaime" El peli plata soltó con demasiado formalismo para gusto del castaño "Me encontraba... cargando mis bombas, necesitaban un poco de cuidado extra"

Sintió un poco de pánico cuando el chico no respondió por un tiempo, suerte para él cuando este suspiro y siguió hablando "Puedo entenderlo, después de lo ocurrido con la familia de Enma no hemos tenido ningún combate o algo por el estilo –Gracias a Dios-, supongo que tus armas deben estar sin mucho uso ¿Verdad?"

"Eh, si, algo por el estilo" Sonrió _'Así que estamos en ese periodo de tiempo... la lucha contra Shimon'_ Compartió una mirada cómplice con su compañero de guardia.

"Yo debí ayudar a mi papá con la tienda, al parecer hoy en día el sushi está muy popular, hubo tanta gente esta mañana que no alcance a salir a tiempo!" Podría decirse que Hayato en el interior envidiaba la facilidad que el otro podía hacer frente a su papel de idiota. Bueno, muy difícil no se le podía hacer, ¿No?

El castaño perdono una sonrisa hacia ellos "Bien, solo por favor recuerden avisarme la próxima vez ¿Ok?" Suspiro con alivio "Incluso llegue a pensar que estarían metidos en alguna trampa o prueba de Reborn..." Ensancho los ojos "Ahora que lo pienso, si ustedes están aquí... ¿Dónde está él? Desde esta mañana no le eh visto, eso es raro en él ¿Verdad?" Sonrió "Aunque no me quejo mucho pero igual me preocupa un poco, aunque de seguro solo anda en sus cosas de Hitman sádico como siempre, cuando menos me lo espere saltara con un Leon convertido en mazo frente a mi dándome alguna clase extraña para ser un Jefe mafioso" Dijo la ultima parte con voz chillona en su intento de imitar al pequeño asesino.

Riendo de su propia imagen mental paso por desapercibido la mirada preocupada compartida por sus amigos tras de él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo! Cualquier consulta, duda, queja, reclamo o posible demanda, son bienvenidos en los comentarios uwu
> 
> ¿Alguien esperaba a una adorable Chrome mayor? :3   
> ¡Pues no! owó ¡Bienvenidos al infierno mismo!
> 
> Ciaossu!


	4. No sé como titular este capitulo, asi que... ¡Chapter 4!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña vista a lo que ocurre tanto pasado como futuro!

"¿De casualidad alguno de ustedes ha visto a Reborn?" El peli plata levanto la mirada a su jefe, la malteada en sus manos dejada de lado sin un solo probado.

"¿Reborn-san? ¿Qué pasa con él?" El honorifico sonando raro en sus labios, años de vivir en Italia habían hecho innecesario el usarlo, la gente no suele tener conocimiento de culturas extranjeras por lo que les tomaba un poco de tiempo saber el significado detrás de esas palabras. Muchos incluso pensaban que, en lugar de una muestra de respeto, le estaba insultando. Fue una decisión unánime dejar de usarlos en público, con el tiempo ya nadie los mencionaba.

"No le eh visto desde antes de ayer" El castaño frunció el ceño hacia su propia bebida, sus ojos mostrando una gran mezcla de emociones. Ya comenzaba a extrañar eso. Extrañaba a su Cielo, prácticamente este era el mismo, pero no, no es SU cielo. Este no es el Cielo con el que lucho codo a codo tantas veces, no es el mismo con el que reían a viva voz de los peinados extraños en las galas de mafiosos, no es el mismo Cielo que debía obligar a firmar papeleo antes de que su tutor lo matara, no es el mismo... no lo es. "Estoy algo preocupado, ya ni siquiera puedo decidir si es por su seguridad o por la nuestra..."

Takeshi a un costado rio "¿Crees que esté planeando algo?"

"¡Es Reborn!" Escondió su cabeza entre las manos apoyándose en la mesa, su voz lo más cercano a un susurro "Él siempre está planeando algo..."

_No es el mismo... pero tampoco es otro._

"¡No se preocupe Juudaime!" Sonrió haciendo caso al consejo de la chica peli purpura "¡Reborn-san de seguro no está intentando nada fatal contra usted!"

Los ojos del otro parecieron ablandarse al oír esto "Tienes razón... probablemente no es nada- ¡ESPERA! ¿¡Que quieres decir con nada  _fatal_!?" Tomo su cabello entre sus manos "¡Lo sabía! ¡No sé para qué me preocupé, de seguro está planeando mi muerte!"

Los otros chicos se miraron con una ceja arqueada.

 

_~flashback~_

 

_"¿Tsuna?" El chico levanto la voz al entrar en la oficina de su jefe, había estado buscando por todos lados, pero ni un solo indicio de la presencia del joven mafioso. El moreno a su lado se encogió de hombros, la espada en sus manos descansando perezosamente sin utilidad momentánea._

_"Seguro escapo del papeleo... suele hacerlo muy a menudo últimamente"_

_Gruñó "Eso es porque los idiotas de Varia decidieron que sería divertido explotar su cuartel..." Suspiró "No puedo creer que Tsuna realmente los dejo quedarse aquí..."_

_Takeshi rio "Como si el papeleo por destrozos de Mukuro y Hibari no fuera suficiente"_

_"Ese par de-" Se silenció a si mismo al oír un sonido extraño, levanto una mano al otro que miraba confundido haciendo un gesto al otro lado de la habitación._

_Como Takeshi asintió, ambos se desplazaron cuidadosamente de la forma más silenciosa posible._

_El cuarto estaba oscuro, las luces apagadas y cortinas cerradas aun siendo medio día. El ruido se hizo presente nuevamente, el lugar ubicado en el armario en el rincón derecho de la oficina, detrás de un gran mueble lleno de libros, un escondite secreto el cual solo quienes pertenecían a las generaciones de Vongola eran conscientes. La mansión tenía muchos escondites como ese, en caso de un ataque._

_Con un asentimiento mutuo Takeshi quito rápidamente el mueble dejando a la vista una figura encorvada dentro del rincón oscuro, el cual Hayato apunto de inmediato con su pistola "¡Quieto!" El moreno se unió a su lado solo para quedar sorprendido cuando una pequeña llama naranja se apodero del lugar, ojos castaños encontrándose con café y esmeralda._

_"¿¡Tsuna!?" Miraron incrédulos._

_"¡No! ¡No soy yo! ¡Váyanse!" intento tirar del mueble para poder esconderse nuevamente "¡Ustedes vieron nada!"_

_"¡Tsuna!" Fuera de la emoción inicial, la tormenta se convirtió en irritada "¿¡Aquí estuvo todo el día!? ¡Eh estado buscando para las eternidades!"_

_"¡Ya te dije que no estoy aquí!" Intento en un vano intento de volver a su oscuridad anterior, fracasando miserablemente cuando ambos guardianes lo tiraron fuera de su pequeño espacio de seguridad "¡NO!"_

_"¡Hemos estado buscándole todo el día!" El peli plata echo las manos al aire._

_"¡No es mi culpa!" El castaño lloró "Reborn ha estado fuera demasiado tiempo..."_

_"¿Y qué significa eso?"_

_"¡Está planeando algo!"_

_"Tsuna, tranquilízate, te estas hiperventilando..." Takeshi puso sus manos en los hombros de su amigo._

_"¡Va a matarme!" Lloró_

_"Tsuna, Reborn no va a matarte..." Hayato intentó tranquilizarse "¿Por qué crees eso?" Suspiro ante la mirada de '¿Me estas jodiendo?' "Está bien, pregunta estúpida. Reformular, ¿Por qué intentaría matarte... esta vez?"_

_"¡Porque está planeando algo!"_

_"Tsuna..."_

_"¡Lo escuche antes de ayer! Dijo que saldría con los ex-arcobalenos... y aun no regresa. ¡Eso es una mala señal!"_

_"Tsuna..." Hayato gruño, llamando la atención del castaño. Conocía esta faceta suya, esto no era por Reborn, nunca fue por Reborn. Solo había una cosa que lo ponía así y tenía que ver con dicho tutor... "Aun no has terminado tu papeleo, ¿Verdad?"_

_...._

_El castaño salió corriendo a su escondite anterior "¡Va a matarme!"_

_A veces se preguntaba como su jefe termino tan traumatizado ante el inocente papel en su escritorio._

 

_~fin flashback~_

 

Si, los mismos

Ese incidente ocurrió 3 años después de tomar el manto de Vongola a los 18, aun recordaba los gritos de su jefe cuando el azabache volvió de su pequeña salida de 2 días. No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, el miedo por el tutor espartano jamás se iría, no podía culparlo por ello.

Ridículo seria no tenerle miedo.

Lamentablemente gracias a grandes experiencias futuras, no podía siquiera intentar tranquilizar al castaño, eso sería inútil. Sea lo que fuese que le dijera seria mentira, como si dijese que saldría ileso. Cuando de Reborn se trataba, NADIE salía ileso.

Por suerte su trabajo en la familia no era tranquilizar las cosas.

Para algo estaba la lluvia ¿No? Al menos que su existencia sea de alguna utilidad.

 

**_(~°0°)~ ...Futuro... (~°0°)~_ **

 

Chrome no podía soportarlo más, esto estaba más haya de todo su conocimiento y paciencia. Ahora entendía cuando hablaban del verdadero valor del cielo y cuanto lo necesitan sus guardianes.

Ella REALMENTE necesitaba su Cielo en estos momentos.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, el idiota de Mukuro la mantuvo despierta con sus luchas contra la Tormenta sin parar, más las risas de la lluvia.

Odiaba su vida.

¡Y el pinche Andrés que no se larga!

¿Lo peor de todo? Su querido Cielo no está en casa para ayudarla con este calvario. Al parecer había salido de visita a la Mansión de Shimon junto a la nube y no volvería hasta hoy en la noche.

¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque no se la llevaba a ella!? ¿¡Porque, ¿¡Dios!?

"¿Estas bien, Nagi querida?"

"Cállate"

Directo a la cocina podía oír al idiota detrás de ella escondido con ilusiones para asustar de distintas formas a los pobres sirvientes que se ocupaban del aseo, para lastima suya, ellos estaban más que acostumbrados a esos juegos infantiles de Mukuro mayor, por lo que ya nada les podía sorprender. Incluso algunos superaron sus fobias a fantasmas.

"Dokuro-san" Hayato tras ellos parecía haber tomado la decisión de llamarle con formalidad por el hecho de ser mayor -Ignorando las miradas extrañas del resto- "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al comedor. A principio del día todos nos reunimos siempre allí para desayunar junto a Boss" Les envió una mirada seria "Si los otros aparecen, entonces sus mentes siguen en su lugar. Y si no"

"Entonces tienen el mismo problema!" Los ojos de Hayato brillaron por un momento antes de que todo rastro de alegría se escabullera de él "Aunque... ¿eso no sería peor?"

La chica suspiró "Supongo que sí, me seria de más ayuda que fueran los de esta época..."

"En vez de esos idiotas descerebrados" Hayato asintió para sí, total acuerdo mientras echaba un vistazo al idiota moreno detrás de él, sonriendo a todo el que pasaba a su lado "Necesitamos volver rápido a nuestra época"

"Boss llegara esta noche, probablemente antes de la cena, discutiremos con el esto y él lo arreglara, siempre lo hace" Sonrió.

 

* * *

 

 

"Esto no está pasando" Si la incredulidad en su voz no demostró el pánico en su interior, seguramente su expresión facial si lo hizo "¿¡Porque Dios!? ¿¡Porque yo!?" Apuntó a los seis hombres jóvenes luchando con comida frente a ella "¿¡Porque no uno de ellos!?"

Siempre había sido difícil estar con los otros guardianes, su timides nunca ayudo en nada y ellos, bueno... ellos eran una manada de monos salvajes, como dice Hana. Con el tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse a ellos, el pasar por tantas dificultades juntos y con el pasar de los años, habían crecido juntos como familia.

Lamentablemente esta  **no** era la misma familia que tanto ama. Esta es su familia de 10 años antes, la familia bulliciosa, revoltosa y sin control alguno de antes.

Y sobre todo, una familia sin Cielo.

Sin control alguno.

¿¡DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO EX-ARCOBALENO CUANDO SE LE NECESITA!?

 


	5. Yuni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome se esta hartando, Yuni tiene fiebre y Tsuna es un gran hermano mayor :3

_~En el capitulo anterior de Tiempo-Espacio, un jodido asco~_

 

_"Esto no está pasando" Si la incredulidad en su voz no demostró el pánico en su interior, seguramente su expresión facial si lo hizo "¿¡Porque Dios!? ¿¡Porque yo!?" Apuntó a los cinco hombres jóvenes luchando con comida frente a ella "¿¡Porque no uno de ellos!?"_

_Siempre había sido difícil estar con los otros guardianes, su timidez nunca ayudo en nada y ellos, bueno... ellos eran una manada de monos salvajes, como dice Hana. Con el tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse a ellos, el pasar por tantas dificultades juntos y con el pasar de los años, habían crecido juntos como familia._

_Lamentablemente esta no era la misma familia que tanto ama. Esta es su familia de 10 años antes, la familia bulliciosa, revoltosa y sin control alguno de antes._

_Y sobre todo, una familia sin Cielo._

_Sin control alguno._

_¿¡DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO EX-ARCOBALENO CUANDO SE LE NECESITA!?_

 

* * *

 

 

"¿¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí!?" La chica del grupo gruño tirando de su cabello, un pronto ataque de pánico. Miro alrededor de lo que anteriormente podría haberse llamado un 'comedor' elegante. La comida en la pared, la costosa mesa partida en pedacitos, el servicio incrustado en diversos lugares del lugar habiendo sido usados como armas espontaneas... "Tanto papeleo..." Si se fijaban bien, podrían ver su alma salir de su cuerpo "Boss va a matarnos..."

A su costado Mukuro continuaba a reír sin control, el futuro parecía ser muy divertido en su opinión, sobre todo, las reacciones de su compañera guardiana. Y lo otros eran tan fáciles de manipular... solo unas cuantas palabras sobre la tormenta y ¡Pum! ¡Toda una lucha de comida!

Justo cuando Hayato estaba a punto de refutar algo en contra de Takeshi, una pequeña melodía los saco a todos de su improvisada 3ra guerra mundial. Mukuro observo curioso el rostro de la chica tornar un tierno roce de rosa sobre las mejillas mientras buscaba desesperada en sus bolsillos.

_'Boys & Girls be ambitious_

_Boys & Girls keep it real_

_Boys & Girls be ambitious_

_Boys & Girls keep it real_

_MANYUARU doori no mainichi-'_

El causante de tal melodía, un pequeño móvil, irónicamente morado con decoraciones tiernas pegadas en él. Roja como un tomate de vergüenza Chrome lo desbloqueo rápidamente respondiendo sin siquiera ver el emisor "Ciao"

Por primera vez desde que llegaron a la habitación, el lugar quedo en completo silencio, todos curiosos por las diversas expresiones que hacia la chica al escuchar a la otra persona a través de la línea. Sorpresa, alivio, pánico, resignación, duda, aun mas pánico...

"¡Hai, Boss!" Primero Italiano, ahora Japonés... Espera, ¿¡Boss!?

Cada chico se miró antes de volver a la otra, la duda en cada uno.

"¡Si! Todo.... Todo bien..." Ella golpeo su propio rostro "Aunque... debo tener unas palabritas con usted... ¡No! Nada de vida o muerte, usted tranquilo" Hayato puso los ojos, claro, nada de vida o muerte, por supuesto "¿Cómo va todo en la mansión Shimon?" Continuó a asentir, de pronto una mueca de preocupación "¿¡Están todos bien!?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Susurro Hayato.

Chrome hizo una señal de espera antes de volver al teléfono "No se preocupe Boss, tome todo el tiempo que necesite, nosotros le esperamos" Su jefe dijo algo que -al igual que todo lo anterior- nadie más que Chrome alcanzo a escuchar, algo que le hizo reír de forma nerviosa "No Boss, no se preocupe, no hemos causado ningún gran desastre... si, intentaremos que no tenga papeleo de nuestra parte cuando llegue... está bien, adiós Boss, cuídese, también le queremos" Y colgó rápidamente con un pequeño suspiro.

"Así que ¿Ningún papeleo?" Mukuro se burló haciendo un gesto al lugar.

"Cállate" Gruñó, luego respiro profundamente preparando lo que estaba a punto de decir, miro a sus otros compañeros "Bien, Boss tiene un problemita en estos momentos, por lo que llegara una o dos horas más tarde de lo que esperaba"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Hayato pregunto preocupado.

"Gracias a Dios, nada a Boss. Pero la familia Giglio Nero tuvo un pequeño incidente en vehículo cuando se dirigían a la mansión Shimon, nada más que unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, pero parece ser que no se trata solo de un pequeño accidente, Boss se quedara para descubrir que ocurre"

Hayato frunció el ceño "Cuando dices que no es un 'pequeño accidente'.... Te refieres a"

"No lo sé muy bien" Suspiro "A veces la hiper intuición de Boss trabaja de formas misteriosas, tanto que ni el mismo logra entenderla en ocasiones"

"¿Y qué haremos ahora?" Takeshi miro a su alrededor.

"¿Qué harán me preguntas?" Mukuro tembló, a regañadientes volteo la mirada en dirección a la chica a su lado, un aura oscura cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo dando una mirada que podría aterrorizar al mismo Diablo en persona "Oh, yo les diré lo que harán" Él tomo unos cuantos pasos atrás, previniendo sus movimientos al escucharla hacer crujir sus dedos y cuello "En este preciso momento correrán en busca de útiles de aseo y dejaran este lugar tan limpio que el encargado de la limpieza se sentirá avergonzado con su trabajo"

Los otros miraron en el terror como el aura oscura crecía cada vez más con cada palabra, de cierta forma, sino fuera por el miedo de su propio bienestar físico y mental, Mukuro se sentiría muy orgulloso.

"¿Qué están esperando...?  **¡AHORA!** " Y el infierno se desato.

Si querían comportarse como niños, ella los trataría como tales.

 

* * *

 

 

"¡Tsuna-nii!" El castaño volteo la vista de los papeles en sus manos para comprobar por la carretera, Yuni corrió en su dirección, las mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro empapado de sudor. Tsuna suspiró frunciendo el ceño, nada más llego en su dirección utilizo su mano como señal de pare y la coloco en su frente, la comprobación de calor.

"Yuni" Reprocho "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Gamma?" Giro la vista en el lugar en busca del hombre mayor.

Ella inflo las mejillas "Tengo 16, ya no necesito una niñera!"

"Auch" Sonrió "¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si le cuento que le llamaste así?"

"¡Tsuna-nii!" La menor se quejó golpeando su pecho haciéndolo reír.

"¿Qué? Tu eres la que lo dijo, no yo" La sonrisa se esfumo y el ceño fruncido volvió, esta vez con preocupación "Pero ya dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quiero ayudar" Gruño

"Yuni, tienes fiebre y acabas de estar en un accidente vehicular" Le acaricio el cabello "Debes descansar"

"Pero no quiero" Tsuna sonrió rodeándola con sus brazos, acomodando su mentón sobre su cabeza. No importa el tiempo que pasara, no importa cuando la chica creciera, al igual que Fuuta, Lambo e Ipin, a sus ojos siempre seria su figura de hermana pequeña y adoraba momentos como estos en que su lado infantil salía a la luz, no había una jefa mafiosa, una casi adolescente con el poder de ver el futuro, no, solo era su pequeña hermana testaruda que no podía quedarse ni un minuto en un solo lugar.

"Te quiero Yuni, pero a veces eres demasiado terca" La tomo en sus brazos aun con sus quejas estilo princesa y sonrió al pelirrojo a su lado "La llevare a dentro, si no te molesta"

El otro negó con la cabeza, divertido "No te preocupes, ya sabes dónde están las habitaciones. Solo asegúrate de que no escape de nuevo"

"¡Enma-nii!"

"Lo siento Yuni" No sonó para nada arrepentido.

Tsuna sonrió mientras se dirigía dentro, un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a los empleados de su amigo como saludo. La chica en sus brazos gruñendo en su pecho algo de 'visiones de muerte' y algunas maldiciones hacia el pelirrojo, también algo sobre los jefes de mafia no deberían ser llevados así o algo para el estilo.

Él podía comprenderlo, gran parte de su respeto por la chica era su capacidad de generar respeto y algunas veces temor aun siendo tan pequeña y una mujer para el caso. No tenía nada personal en contra de las mujeres, si algo había aprendido en sus no tan extensos años de vida conviviendo con entes femeninas como Lal mirch, es que las mujeres son algo de que temer. Pero lamentablemente no todos pueden pensar ni aprender como él, principal razón por la que la pequeña figura en sus brazos apenas si se comportaba de su edad frente otros jefes que no sean Enma, Byakuran y él mismo.

"No me mires así, si vas a comportarte de esta forma infantil, entonces es así como te tratare" No es como si a él le molestara en absoluto.

"Tsuna-nii no puedes obligarme a permanecer en cama cuando hubo un atentado en contra de mi familia hace pocos minutos" Bien, punto a su favor.

Tsuna suspiró "Yuni, sé que estas preocupada" Agradeció al empleado que amablemente abrió la puerta del dormitorio por él "Pero sobre exigirte no ayudara a nadie" Cerro la puerta con su cuerpo y se dirigió a la cama de matrimonio en medio de la habitación. Allí la acomodo y arropo ignorando los pucheros molestos de esta "Además, para algo estamos Enma y yo ¿Verdad? Y sabiendo de Byakuran estoy 100% seguro de que llegara volando en cualquier minuto, literalmente"

"Pero-"

"Pero nada, tú solo encárgate de descansar" Arrugo la nariz "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Gamma? No me respondiste hace rato"

"Mama gallina corrió a buscar a un doctor cuando le dije que tenía ganas de vomitar" Puso los ojos. El cansancio poder más que ella, se acomodó en la cómoda cama soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Él sonrió acariciando su cabello una última vez "Sabes que no debes bromear con él de esa forma... la última vez casi le das un ataque al corazón" Vio la comisura de sus labios, el recuerdo aun persistente en su memoria "Y no te preocupes por el ataque, Enma y yo ya estamos investigando, encontraremos a los responsables en poco tiempo y sufrirán las consecuencias"

Yuni abrió un ojo con suspicacia "¿Entonces porque estas tan tenso?"

Sus ojos se abrieron, la sonrisa desvanecerse por unos segundos. Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios "No puedo ocultarte nada"

Sonrió "No puedes ocultarle nada a nadie, eres un libro abierto... lo cual es un poco peligroso teniendo en cuenta tu oficio"

"Es parte de mi encanto" Frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero, aunque claro, siempre lo negaría. Ella no pudo refutar, de cierto modo era verdad, si no fuera por su estúpida alma angelical inocentemente peligrosa, no tendría la cantidad de aliados que hoy en día posee.

"¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás que es lo que aqueja la mente del gran jefe de Vongola?"

"Los chicos..." Froto su cabello "Algo está mal, puedo sentirlo"

"¿Hiper Intuición?"

"Supongo, llame para preguntar por ellos hace unas horas, pero Nagi sonaba extraña, nerviosa..." Estrechó los ojos "Y no eh visto a Kyoya desde ayer"

"Crei que eso era normal"

"Si, pero ya debería haber aparecido por ahora, nunca sale por tanto tiempo sin avisar antes, sobre todo de visita en otro lugar" Suspiro "Aunque después de todo Kyoya es Kyoya"

Cerró los ojos "No te preocupes, de seguro no pasa nada malo" Sonrió "Lo peor que podría pasar es que destruyan tu oficina... Nada más imagina todo ese papeleo" Y sin más se hundió en la oscuridad, ganando el descanso que evitó todo el día, ignorando completamente la expresión de horror en el rostro del chico mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Holas \\(°o°)/   
> Espero les haya gustado!


	6. ¿Confían en mi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación comienza a sobrepasar a Chrome mayor y Tsuna pequeño comienza a tener sus sospechas.

"por favor"  
  
"no"

"se lo suplico"  
  
"ya te eh dicho que no"

"p-pero"

" Oh, no. Ni lo intentes. Sabes que los ojos de borrego no funcionan en mi"

Chrome resoplo cruzando los brazos. El ceño fruncido evitando la mirada oculta bajo la capucha negra. "Pero la de Boss si da resultado" murmuro.

Mammon sonrió levemente "Tsunayoshi es Tsunayoshi. Tu lo sabes de primera mano" la chica asintió derrotada. Podía recordar los ojos acuosos de su jefe cuando la tormenta se negaba a darle pastel. Estúpido Jefe Millefiore y  sus malas influencias sobre su inocente jefe. A este paso, ambos terminarían con diabetes " Además..."

"No trabas si no hay buena paga. Lo se" volvió a mirar a la pantalla del ordenador. Esta vez de rodillas "Pero por favor. Necesito tu ayuda. ¡No puedo tratar con esto yo sola! Eres al único que puedo recurrir..."

"no. No trabajo de niñera. Mucho menos para mocosos Vongola"

"¡POR FAVOR!" Suplico lanzando su cabeza al piso y los brazos alrededor. Recordaba a la tormenta realizar muchas veces esa posición al disculparse con su jefe cuando eran mas jóvenes "Llevo solo medio día con ellos y ya han destrozado la sala principal y el comedor. El pequeño rayo no esta por ninguna lado. La tormenta no deja de luchar contra el sol y Mukuro me tiene harta!"

Él arqueo una ceja. "¿Que hay de la lluvia?"

"No. La verdad es que la lluvia esta siendo de gran ayuda al calmarlos..." abandonó su posición colocándose esta vez al estilo indio "Estoy comenzando a tener un nuevo respeto por Boss... el hace esto todos los días desde que éramos niños..." tapo su cara con los brazos, las lagrimas amenazando con desbordarse de sus ojos "¡Y yo le eh fallado de gran forma! ¡No te imaginas todo el papeleo que tendrá al regresar!"

"Sera un espectáculo digno de ver"  
  
"Por favor, maestro!! Ayúdame a controlar a estas bestias que tengo por compañeros!"

Mammon hizo una mueca "seguro que no sabes con quien hablas ¿Compañeros bestias? Al lado de los míos esos mocosos no son mas que unos chihuahuas" para probar su punto, movió la computadora al frente para mostrar un comedor echo trizas. Comida, sangre y grandes trozos de madera (posiblemente parte del techo) por todos lados "Estas, mis querida aprendiz, si son bestias"

Sonrió "Por eso acudo a ti. Maestro domador de bestias mafiosas. Si puedes contra varia. Podrás contra la versión mini de Vongola!"

"No. No. No. No. Ya tengo suficiente con estos imbéciles. No me hare cargo de tu carga. Eres la mujer del grupo y ya estas en buena edad, solo  actúa como su madre y ya"

El ilusionista sonrió a la cara sonrojada de la chica -los tomates serian envidiosos-. "¡IDIOTA!" grito furiosa cerrando la pantalla de la computadora con un fuerte golpe. "¡Solo tengo 25 años! ¡NO ESTOY TAN VIEJA!" ojos llorosos "maldición. Ahora entiendo porque Hana-san les llama monos. ¡los hombres son unos idiotas!"  _'excepto Boss'_

Suspiro "¿Y ahora que hare?"

 

* * *

Y como  siempre, su híper intuición, tuvo razón.

"No lo entiendo, ¿A dónde se fue?"

A su lado. Enma descansaba perezosamente en la silla del comedor, su vista dirigida a la tableta en sus manos y concentración en el dulce sabor de la piruleta de frutilla en la boca. El primer bocado de comestible en todo el día. Puso una mano en la cabeza de su amigo frotando su cabello con simpatía "vamos. Es Hibari. Lo mas probable es que de sintió confinado y salió a dar una vuelta"

"No" el castaño murmuro con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa "algo esta mal. Puedo sentirlo"

"Híper intuición?"

"no lo sé. Tal vez. Es extraño"

"Extraño como cuando Adheleid y Hibari están juntos... o extraño como cuando Reborn no te golpea al no hacer el papeleo?"

"Extraño como cuando Reborn no me golpea, pero eso no extraño, es miedo, sabes que no lo hace porque esta planeando algo peor" levanto un dedo "y lo primero no es extraño. Es incomodo" frunció el ceño "porque no simplemente aceptan que se gustan mutuamente y nos ahorran de ese disgusto?"

"porque aun no saben que se gustan"   
Tsuna movió la cabeza mirando a su amigo aun en la misma posición "¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien y no saberlo?"

"A Adheleid nunca le ah gustado alguien, no sabe bien que es lo que siente"

"Espera. Que hay de Julie?"

"Julie? Eso era mas como... no. No de ese tipo. Creo que a él si le gustaba, pero Adheleid nunca supo corresponderle. La verdad nunca supe que paso entre ellos. De la noche a la mañana Julie dejo de coquetear y ya"

"Quizás se dio cuenta de lo sucedido con Kyoya"  recordó el tema principal "Aghhhh! Estúpido Kyoya!" golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa.

"Porque estas preocupado? Es kyoya. El sabe cuidarse muy bien el solito"  
  
"lo se" gruño "pero tengo un mal presentimiento"

Enma suspiro "crees que sea por lo ocurrido a Yuni?"

"posiblemente..." 'pero... hay algo mas...'

"Tsuna-nii. Enma-nii?" Yuni entro en el comedor frotando sus ojos.

"hey. Yuni" Enma sonrió con cariño a la forma cansada de la menor.

"por fin los encuentro" frunció el ceño caminando hacia ellos. Aprovechando su oportunidad en el movimiento del castaño para levantarse, tomo asiento en su regazo. Descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho, dando la espalda a Enma, quien le revolvió el cabello con cuidado "Tuve un sueño" sintió al moreno tensarse.

"Futuro?"

Asintió "Fue borroso. No recuerdo la mayoría. Pero... estabas en él, ambos lo estaban. Vi el emblema de Vongola y Shimon... también un reloj gigante..."

"Un reloj?" los chicos compartieron una mirada.

"Me duele la cabeza..." enterró la cara en la camisa del castaño.

"Es cierto" Enma asintió "el tener visiones drena tu energía. Lo mejor será que descanses, luego conversaremos sobre ese sueño tuyo ¿bien?" 

Con un asentimiento, la menor se dejo caer en la oscuridad. Ignorando la mirada preocupada de los dos jóvenes.

 

**㊅㊀㊈ PAST  ㊅㊀㊈**

 

"seguro que estas bien?" Takeshi arqueo una ceja por decima vez en la version miniatura de su jefe. La misma pregunta repetida desde que terminaron su horario escolar.

Asintió "Si. Estoy bien" respondió lentamente como si hablara con un niño pequeño. Bueno, desde su perspectiva mental era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo "¿Porque me lo sigues preguntando?"

"No fuiste a tu practica de beisbol" Tsuna lo miro preocupado y Takeshi cayo en cuenta. Cuando era niño, no solia faltar a sus practicas de beisbol, era su hobie, su vida, su todo.

O al menos asi fue hasta que conocio a Tsuna. Pero aun en esa epoca, siguio asistiendo de forma regular ¿El problema?

...no recordaba sus horarios...

En su defensa. Han pasado 10 años.

"Oh! Es que..."

"Los compañeros del idiota del béisbol se dieron la tarde libre" y allí estaba. Su tormenta salva vidas. Que al parecer estaba disfrutando volver a poder insultarle frente a su jefe.

"¿De verdad?" ninguno de los dos guardianes pudo verle a los ojos al asentir. Una peso enorme en sus estómagos al mentirle, incluso si solo es una mentirita piadosa "y ¿Por qué?"

El peliblanco salto delante de su compañero moreno antes de que el otro pudiera estropearlo con alguna idiotes "eh. Tsu-¡Juudaime!. ¿ah sabido algo sobre Reborn-san?"

"¿Reborn?" ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados al ver la mirada pensante del castaño. Claramente su mente ya estaba en otro sitio.

Continuaron su camino en silencio, respetando donde fuera que su amigo estaba vagando dentro de su mente. Habian aprendido con los años que era algo normal en él y que lo mejor era dejarle en paz por un tiempo para que organizara sus ideas.

Podian recordar unos dias antes de viajar al pasado, cuando estaban reunidos en el comedor de la mansion y despues de estar todo un dia en silencio, el castaño salto de la nada gritando algo sobre lo bastardo que era Mukuro -quien sospechosamente no se encontraba presente- y corrió hacia su oficina. Cuando alcanzaron su pista, pudieron verle sollozar de rodillas frente a tres nuevas pilas de papeleo que llegaban hasta el techo.   
Al parecer Mukuro había estado... en el lugar correcto en el momento correctamente incorrecto... al igual que Hibari. En su misión.

Y hasta un idiota como Lambo era capaz de deducir lo que ocurriría.

"chicos..." la voz del castaño les saco de sus pensamientos. Hayato se atraganto con  su propia saliva al ver la mirada del menor.  Sus ojos caramelo se estrecharon en preocupación y sus labios se fruncieron hacia abajo en su lado derecho. Era una expresión que él conocía muy bien, era la misma que su jefe utilizaba cuando no estaba seguro de realizar un trato con alguna familia de dudosa reputación o se enxontraba con un gran problema.

Nunca había notado... que esa mirada ya se encontraba en su rostro en una edad tan corta.

"Ustedes... confían en mi. ¿Verdad?"  
  
"¡Con mi vida!" fuese la edad que fuera. Su respuesta siempre seria la misma.

"Igual aquí!" Takeshi apunto a si mismo.

El peliblanco pudo notar como  el menor asentía con aire ausente. De repente un poco de miedo entro en él "¿Acaso lo duda, Juudaime?"

"eh?" sus ojos se abrieron como si solo con esa frase hubiera vuelto a la realidad. Por el pánico en su rostro, Hayato apostaría que era exactamente lo que ocurría "¡No! ¡Claro que no!" movió sus brazos por todos lados negando con la cabeza y divagando sin parar "No es eso. Yo también confió en ustedes con mi vida y- y de verdad, yo, solo..." con la cara roja por su torpeza. Bajo la mirada al suelo como si sus zapatos escolares fueran los mas interesante en ese momento. "Es solo que... con Reborn desaparecido y ustedes... actuando tan extraño..."

"¿Extraño?"

"Si. Hibari-san no fue visto ayer por ningun lado, no eh escuchado a Onii-can gritar en dos días, Lambo no me ah quitado mi desayuno o cualquier comida ni llorado a mares desde el mismo tiempo, Yamamoto se ve igual que siempre aun habiendo perdido un entrenamiento de su club, Gokudera-kun esta muy tranquilo. Lo cual no es malo pero si extraño. Y no eh sabido nada de Enma!" El castaño se volvió hacia ellos con los ojos de cachorro abandonado mas grandes que Takeshi hubiera visto en su vida -y había visto muchos de esos... como cuando Tsuna rogaba a Reborn detener el entrenamiento o Hayato cuando pedía a Tsuna una mision mas importante que la de otro guardian (en su mayoria,mas importante que las de Takeshi o Mukuro)- "¿Tienen algo que decirme?"

 

* * *

Takeshi cayo de  estomago contra su cama escondiendo el rostro en una de las almohadas.

Apenas habiendo saludado a su padre al entrar por la tienda de sushi se sentia mal por no prestar su ayuda, pero no se sentia con animos en ese momento.

Aun podia recordar la mirada llena de dolor y traicion del castaño cuando obtuvo su respuesta. Ahora se sentia un imbesil por haber mentido a su amigo, despues de tantos años, ya tenia claro el absurdamente eficaz poder de la Híper intuicion. Deberian haber sabido lo que ocurriria.

Lo mas seguro es que el castaño ya sabia algo y solo... queria probarlos. Saber si realmente serian capacez de mentirle en su propia cara.

Y lo fueron.

Levanto su mano buscando con torpeza en su ropa al escuchar su celular sonar. Se sentía tan avergonzado por sus gustos de juventud.

¿A eso llamaba música?

Finalmente lo encontró en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón "¿Hola?"

"Necesitamos juntarnos"

Hayato. No hay sorpresa y por cómo suena su voz, no es el único que se siente de esta forma "¿Dónde?"

"Preferiría que fuera en un lugar silencioso como tu dojo, pero no quiero levantar sospechas de Yamamoto-san. Nos juntaremos en Kokuyo land, avisare a los otros"

"Bien"


	7. Haru y Kyoko

"¿Y bien?" Lambo miro a los otros presentes. Su corta altura comenzaba a irritarle, ya era demasiado malo el ser menor del grupo como para que ahora tuviese que mirarles hacia arriba para hablarles. 

Era como en sus pesadillas... 

"¿Qué se supone que haremos? No se ustedes. Pero odio mi cuerpo de esta edad"

El peli plateado suspiró. Miro el cigarrillo apagado en su mano con cierto disgusto. Recordaba fumar demasiado cuando joven, varias cajetillas al día. Pero su jefe hacia dicho que era malo para su salud y después de muchos regaños con el pasar del tiempo, había logrado quitarle el vicio del cigarrillo. Ahora del solo ver esa cosa llena de veneno para ratas.... Agradecía profundamente a su jefe por todo "Tsuna comienza a sospechar"

Kyoya asintió desde la esquina de la habitación "Era de esperar"

"¿Qué tan mal?" preguntó Ryohei.

"Bastante" Lambo observo con cuidado al guardián de la lluvia. La ultima vez que se vieron parecía muy entusiasmado con su nueva apariencia. Pero ahora... 

"¿Ocurrió algo?" Mukuro frunció el ceño. Notando lo mismo que el mas pequeño. 

"Él..." 

Takeshi miro a su compañero en busca de ayuda. Hayato asintió, sabiendo que él otro no podría seguir "admitió que nos ha notado actuando extraño y nos pregunto si... teníamos algo que decirle" 

Hayato observo a sus camaradas intercambiar miradas preocupadas, bueno, cada quien a su manera. Finalmente fue Ryohei quien hizo la pregunta del millón "¿Qué le dijeron?"

"Nosotros..." Hayato desvió la mirada "Tuvimos que mentirle"

Takeshi cayo en el suelo contra la pared gruñendo para sus adentros "hubieran visto su cara. Fue horrible"

Hayato asintió "El sabia algo. De alguna forma... sabía que le mentiríamos"

"Híper Intuición" kyoya murmuró negando con la cabeza. Era de esperarse, nada escapaba del castaño, incluso a esa edad...

"Chicos..." Lambo se levanto de su lugar alejándose de una araña que sospechosamente caminaba hacia él "¿No seria mejor... decirle?"

"¿De que serviría?" Takeshi se quejo "Solo lo pondríamos nervioso para nada"

"Me cuesta decirlo" dijo el peli plata bajando la cabeza "Pero a diferencia de nuestro decimo... este no nos puede ayudar" ignoro la mirada molesta del menor en traje de vaca "No de la misma forma"

"Habrá que decírselo en algún momento" insistió.

"No necesariamente" Esta vez fue Takeshi quien respondió. Ryohei solo podía mirar confundido a ambos lados. Entendía las razones de los dos guardianes mayores, ellos simplemente no querían alterar a la versión menor de su jefe, decírselo podría cambiar de alguna manera su futuro. Pero también comprendía al guardián del rayo. Tsuna podía no parecerlo, pero incluso a esta edad era bastante perspicaz y su intuición mejora con cada día que pasa. El se daría cuenta de lo que ocurría, sabría que no son exactamente sus amigos los que están con él ¿Qué harían cuando eso ocurriera?

"¿Y como crees que se sentirá cuando lo descubra por su cuenta? Y no. No me vengas con que no lo hará. Todos aquí saben que si lo hará. Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo Tsuna-nii" en su arrebato aplasto la molesta araña que no dejaba de perseguirlo. Al hacerlo esta exploto en humo purpura y envió una mirada molesta a Mukuro que sonreía divertido.

"Él no debe enterarse. Es la ultima decisión" Hayato levanto la voz haciendo a Ryohei mirarlo con sorpresa. Usualmente no perdía la paciencia tan rápidamente, no en los últimos años. Debe estar muy estresado o...

"¡Pues es una decisión estúpida! Y si llega a enterarse... ¡Te culpare a ti!" Cuando los gritos aumentaron Ryohei estaba a punto de levantarse a detenerlos. Incluso con sus conocimientos y experiencias futuras, sus cuerpos actuales no estaban listos para ninguna de sus técnicas. Si se salían de control y Lambo encendía sus llamas, incluso podría lastimarse él mismo.

Pero no fue necesario como el infante salió corriendo de la habitación tan rápido como podía en ese cuerpo tan pequeño.

El sol solo pudo suspirar al ver el enrollo en el que se habían metido. Si algo les había enseñado el tutor de su jefe y amigo, es que la familia siempre debe estar unida.

Pero al parecer, no es posible. No sin un cielo que los una.

 

**㊅** **㊀** **㊈ FUTURO** **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

 

"Muy bien. Podría ser peor" Chrome asintió a si misma dándose ánimos. Algo que aprendió de Lussuria, quien dijo que ser la única 'chica' del grupo era algo complicado para mantener todo en orden. Comenzaba a comprender que quería decir.

Realmente quería a su cielo de vuelta.

Dirigió la mirada a los cansados jóvenes tirados por el piso delante de ella. Diversos útiles de aseo esparcidos por la habitación y una nueva mesa de comedor con una pequeña cinta de regalo que apareció de la nada con una pequeña nota 'De: Mammon. Suerte' "Muy bien. Tenemos al menos medio día hasta que Boss llegue. Y hasta ese entonces tendremos reglas"

Ninguno levanto la cabeza. Pero por experiencia sabia que aun la escuchaban "1. No mas peleas dentro de la mansión. Ni a menos de 200 metros alrededor de la mansión. 2. Como la mayor -mentalmente-, deberán respetar todo lo que diga y hacer lo que les diga"

"Felicidades. Mi querida Nagi, te convertiste en toda una mujer..." felicitó Mukuro aun tirado en el piso "gruñona y mandona. Por razones como esas jamás me casare" Gruño al sentir un metal ser enterrado en el estomago.

Chrome frunció el ceño haciendo presión en su tridente "No es como que tengas muchas opciones... nadie podría aguantarte por el resto de su vida... incluso, creo que recurrirían al 'Hasta que la muerte los separe' en la primera semana..."

"Nagi... duele..."

"¿Cuál crees que es la idea?"

"¡YA VOLVIMOS!" Un grito femenino llamo la atención de todos. Mientras todos se notaban confundidos, Chrome observaba con horror la puerta principal del comedor.

"Volvieron antes..." Lloró.

No quedo tiempo para preguntar, pues la puerta se abrió enseguida y dos chicas jóvenes entraron en la habitación.

La primera no fue difícil de reconocer, mas que nada fue su corte de cabello lo que parecía haber cambiado. Aunque su cara ya no poseía la grasa de bebe con la que le conocieron en su época, seguía siendo la misma entusiasta. Y podían notarlo al verla brincando al entrar.

"Haru" saludo débilmente Chrome.

Ryohei, por una vez en silencio, se fijo en la segunda chica. No importaría la edad, el cabello, el vestuario. Él siempre reconocería eso hermoso rostro angelical. "¡KYOKO!"

"Hola hermano" Ella saludo son una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Chrome-chan!" Haru salto hacia la chica del grupo lista para abrazarla. Pero se detuvo al ver la escena frente a ella "Eh... ¿Ocurre algo?"

Chrome miro a todos a su alrededor y solo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

* * *

 

 

"Entonces..." Haru arqueo un ceja "Ellos son... es decir, no son..."

"no"

"Esto es confuso" 

"Lo sé" Lloró Chrome.

"¿Tsuna lo sabe?" Kyoko elevo la voz desde el otro lado de la cocina. Donde depositaba en el refrigerados el nuevo arsenal de alimentos (en su mayoría dulces). Era algo que podían hacer las encargadas de la casa, era toda una mansión! Pero ellas siempre preferían hacerlo por su cuenta. Según ellas, era una forma de no aburrirse en su visita.

"Aun no" Chrome suspiro "Esta en su visita a la familia Shimon. Yuni fue atacada y no quisimos preocuparlo aun mas"

Haru salto desde su lugar "¿¡Yuni-chan fue atacada!?"

"¿esta bien?" preguntó Kyoko.

"Si. La verdad nada grave, aun están en busca de los responsables" Ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

Haru miro en todos los guardianes antes de fruncir el ceño "¿Y donde esta Lambo-kun?"

"No lo se" la usuaria de la niebla gruñó "No lo encuentro hace tiempo"

"¿No es peligroso?"

Chrome negó con la cabeza "puse una barrera alrededor de la mansión. No puede salir"

"Espera" Hayato reaccionó "si pusiste una barrera..." apunto a las dos chicas mayores "¿Cómo entraron ellas?"

La peli índigo solo sonrió con cansancio "Hago bien mi trabajo"

 

* * *

 

 

"¿De verdad ya debes irte?" 

"Lo siento Yuni. Pero de verdad siento que algo esta mal" La menor asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que no podría seguir insistiendo. Sabia que algo molestaba al castaño y quizás su sueño tenia mucho que ver con eso, lo mejor seria que él volviera a su hogar y solucionara el problema "Pero prometo venir a verte pronto ¿Si? Nada mas debo asegurarme de que todo este bien en la mansión"

Yuni negó con la cabeza "No. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites y envía mis saludos a los demás"

"Por supuesto" revolvió sus cabellos "Gracias por entender" Envió una mirada al pelirrojo a su lado "Te la encargo"

Enma asintió con descuido "No te preocupes. Estaremos bien" 

"Claro..." Tsuna resopló "Recuerdo haber escuchado lo mismo el día antes de que tu mansión explotara..." 

"¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!" El pelirrojo reacciono lanzando los brazos al aire en clara frustración "¡Y solo fue el ala oeste!" 

"Si eso te permite dormir tranquilo..." 

"¡AGHHH!"

 

**㊅** **㊀** **㊈ PASADO** **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

 

"Esto es extraño..." El castaño gruño en el tono de marcar, ahora ya la quinta vez que intentaba llamar a su amigo sin conseguir nada. 

Contrario a la creencia, Tsuna no era tan idiota como los demás pensaban o al menos eso le gustaba creer. Si no se tenia un mínimo de confianza en si mismo ¿Quien si la tendría?

Él sabia que algo extraño estaba pasando y como en todos los sucesos extraños actuales en su vida, su primer sospechoso, fue Reborn. El cual no estaba por ningún lado,  _sospechosamente._

Sin mencionar la falta de su tutor, su segunda opción fueron sus amigos. Todos ellos actuaban extraño, de alguna forma u otra, sus acciones no coincidían a como actuaban con normalidad. Eso podía ser visto muy claramente si te fijaban con atención en pequeñas cosas y acciones. Por ejemplo, Takeshi miraba de un lado a otro alertado en algunos momentos, como si algo fuera a salir de la nada y atacarlo, completamente distinto a su auto relajado de siempre. Hayato no podía usar los palillos con normalidad, cuando había aprendido por completo hace unas cuantas semanas a hacerlo correctamente. Hibari no le había mordido hasta la muerte incluso habiendo llegado 6 minutos tarde esa mañana. A Mukuro no le había visto, pero Chrome se veía muy nerviosa a su alrededor y desaparecía por algunas clases sin dejar rastro. Ryohei no gritaba tan alto como siempre, usualmente se quedaba muy callado para alguien como él y Lambo...

Lambo fue el mas sorprendente de todos. No había llorado en dos días, no robaba su comida ni le llamaba Dame-Tsuna. Tampoco peleaba contra I-pin y era tranquilo al jugar con Fuuta. Abrazaba mucho a mama y comía con normalidad.

Su cerebro estaba en una gran encrucijada, ¿Debería estar preocupado o tal vez agradecido con el universo mismo? 

Luego de diez intentos de ponerse en contacto con su mejor amigo pelirrojo sin tener éxito alguno, decidió que seria mejor optar por la primera opción.

"Enma..." Gruño cerrando el teléfono con molestia "¿Que rayos esta pasando?"


	8. Sospechas y preocupación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna mayor esta por volver, pero las cosas no van bien. El pasado también esta teniendo sus problemas.

“De verdad, no saben cuánto las quiero” Lloró Chrome observando el orden del lugar, tan eficientes como siempre, las chicas habían restaurado todo el comedor en cuestión de minutos, ya no había señales de una lucha ni mucho menos explosiones. Dios las bendiga ¡Incluso podía ver su reflejo en el suelo!

“Y nosotras a ti, Chrome-chan” Rio Kyoko.

“Por cierto…” La versión mayor de Haru levanto la voz, sus ojos fijos en los chicos discutiendo a solo unos metros de distancia “¿No es un poco peligroso para nuestro tiempo que ellos estén aquí?” Su ceño se arrugo en preocupación “Porqué, he visto un montón de películas de ciencia ficción como para decir que deberíamos estar preocupadas”

Chrome parpadeó compartiendo una mirada con la castaña de cabello largo “A decir verdad, no había pensado en nada de eso…”

“De seguro no ocurre nada” Kyoko desestimo con calma “Es decir, aún estamos aquí, ¿No?”

Chrome asintió con una sonrisa, de alguna forma ella siempre lograba calmar sus preocupaciones, seguramente por su llama de la lluvia. Estaba a punto de dar su punto de vista cuando Haru salto delante de ellas con una expresión completamente de pánico “¡Pero existen muchas posibilidades!” Lanzó sus brazos extendidos de arriba abajo y viceversa “Quizás le borramos la memoria al volver o el efecto en la bazooka causo algún daño colateral en sus cerebros” De repente se quedó sin aliento, asustando un poco a la peli morado, su rostro se puso pálido, sus ojos se ensancharon a mas no poder y sus brazos cayeron a su costado sin fuerzas “O tal vez estoy en coma y cuando despierte ustedes ni siquiera existan… ¡NO!” Se abrazó a Chrome asfixiándola “¡Las quiero mucho! ¡No me dejen!”

“Haru… No respiro…”

“Juntarse tanto con Hayato-kun le ha lastimado la mente…” Comentó Kyoko con una extraña mezcla de preocupación y diversión en su voz, intentando sacar a la otra chica de encima.

Intentando recuperar la función en sus pulmones, Chrome le miro con horror “Al menos no se le pego su obsesión por los UMAS”

Kyoko le tapo rápidamente la boca “No, por favor. No llames a la desgracia. Ya tengo demasiado con escuchar sus teorías de conspiración paranormal”

“Jamás debimos arreglar esa cita a ciegas…” La casa asintió en silencio, en su pequeña lamentación silenciosa ignoraron por completo a la chica en el suelo murmurando sobre la tela espacio tiempo y el posible colapso del mundo.

 

**㊅** **㊀** **㊈PAST** **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

 

Tsuna fulminó con la mirada al pequeño reloj al lado de su cama, la alarma había sonado hace unos momentos despertándolo de su necesario descanso, al igual que el día anterior y seguía sin recibir su golpe matutino tradicional. No es que le moleste salir de la nada ileso, pero… no sentía ganas de salir de la cama hoy.

No quería asistir a la escuela sintiendo su Híper Intuición como una gran jaqueca, ni estar con sus amigos. No cuando eran la causa de su molestia.

Podría llamarlo un día de enfermedad y ya. Pero sabía que cuando Reborn se enterará –Porqué lo hará- le castigaría de la peor forma imaginable.

Y claro, preocuparía a su madre por nada.

Sin buenas opciones que garantizaran al 100% su salud tanto física como mental, se quitó las suaves y calentitas sabanas de su cama, y con un gruñido se dirigió al baño.

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, lo que claramente no estaba para nada bien. Ninguno de sus amigos se presentó, al igual que en las mañanas anteriores, lo cual agradecía y al mismo tiempo molestaba al castaño. Su ausencia luego de admitir sus inquietudes solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Algo están escondiendo.

Al llegar al edificio a una buena hora por una vez en su vida, observo al líder del comité disciplinario escanear con la mirada a todos quienes ingresaban por la entrada principal del recinto. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, pero por alguna razón, al cruzar miradas, no encontró en sus ojos grisáceos afilados la usual sed de lucha que le caracterizaba.

Aunque quería decirse a sí mismo que solo era parte de una mejora en su actitud por el pasar del tiempo, en el fondo sabía que no era así. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Y debía resolverlo.

 

**㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

 

Takeshi golpeteo los dedos en su pupitre con ansiedad, cada tantos segundos volteando la mirada al asiento vacía de su compañero guardián. Juraba en el fondo de su alma que si no aparecía antes del toque de campana él iba a… a… ¡A cortar en trocitos todas sus revistas de sucesos paranormales!

Ese traidor, mira que dejarle solo para hacer frente a su mini jefe roto ¡y ni siquiera avisarle antes!

No quería hacerlo, verle a esos enormes ojos caramelo que son un libro abierto para ellos… y mentirle. Ya fue suficiente horrible la primera vez.

“¡Hey! ¡Takeshi!” Uno de los integrantes del equipo de béisbol se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa incomoda, ahora que lo veía con una mente más centrada a la de su edad física, se dio cuenta de su mirada parpadeando con cuidado en el mismo asiento que vigilaba hace unos momentos, seguramente estaba asustado de encontrarse con el enfadado peli plata.

“¡Hey!” Saludó igualmente incomodo intentando recordar el nombre del chico, jamás fue bueno con los nombres. Aún recuerda cuando se equivocó en una gala de Vongola al saludar a un jefe de una familia aliada por otro completamente distinto. Suerte para él que el hombre se lo tomo con humor. Je, tuvo una gran reprimienda por parte de Hayato esa noche.

“Estaba preguntándome… bueno, más bien preguntándonos…” ¿Hikaru? ¿Takeru? No, no tenía cara de ninguno de esos… ¿Matoko? Si, era algo así. ¡Ah! ¡Makoto! Eso era.

“¿Si?”

"Bueno... Ayer faltaste a la práctica y antes de ayer a la reunión de equipo..." Ah, Takeshi ya comenzaba a entender a donde iba y no le gustaba. Pensar que alguna vez llamo a esos chicos sus amigos, en comparación a los que ahora tenía, no les llegaban ni a los talones. Tsuna hubiese corrido a su puesto preguntando si se encontraba bien, ellos no. Solo querían a su jugador "Están habiendo rumores y quería... saber si eran ciertos"

"Exactamente, ¿Cuáles son los rumores?"

El chico desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, intentando recordar bien lo escuchado "Dicen... que Dame-Tsuna te está convenciendo de salir del equipo" Le miro con preocupación y un poco de molestia "¿Es eso cierto? ¿Nos dejaras por él?"

El moreno maldijo en su mente, otro problema para su amigo y por su culpa. Ahora que recordaba, había algunas otras veces dentro de esta línea de tiempo en las que falto repetidamente a sus entrenamientos por una u otra razón, como cuando fueron enviados al futuro. No recordaba haber escuchado cosas como esas ni haber recibido preguntas respecto a su estadía en el equipo deportivo.

¿Acaso esa clase de rumores fueron esparcidos también en ese tiempo?

Tomando una respiración profunda, intento calmarse. En este momento era su auto-despreocupado de quince años y debía comportarse como tal.

Pero por supuesto, eso no le impedía aclarar algunas cosas "En primer lugar, no le llames Dame-Tsuna, mucho menos delante mío ¿Quieres?" Incluso con la sonrisa en su rostro, Makoto no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, la tensión en el ambiente era clara. Pero a juzgar por su alrededor, nadie parecía percatarse, ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo a unos cuantos asientos observado su dialogo "Y no te preocupes, no estoy pensando en dejar el equipo en el corto plazo"

El chico castaño asintió con la cabeza con nerviosismo "Que... ¡Que bien! Yo... me asegurare de... tranquilizar a los otros" Y sin más, se dio la vuelta para alejarse a paso veloz.

Le observo volver con sus amigos con rapidez, como si fueran su única salvación.

En silencio, volvió a comprobar el asiento vació de antes, maldiciendo la falta de su ocupante.

 

**㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

A medida que la clase pasaba, Tsuna se golpeaba mentalmente por su entrada esa mañana al salo de clases, en su molestia interior ignoró sin querer un saludo de Kyoko y otro de Takeshi.

A diferencia del primero, el segundo claramente fue de forma intencional, estaba molesto con él y los otros, pero aun así... no podía evitar sentirse un asco por haberlo hecho. Podía recordar su expresión al pasar por su pupitre, su sonrisa forzada y los ojos de borrego lastimado...

¿Porque no podía solo sentir molestia? ¿¡Porque se sentía tan culpable!? Ellos deberían sentirse así, no él. Él es quien sufre la grotesca alarma en su cabeza, él es quien debería estar molesto, ¡No culpable!

Pero por más que pasaban las horas no podía evitar sentirse en conflicto por sus sentimientos. Incluso sabiendo los castigos de Reborn, no pudo prestar atención a ninguna palabra del maestro.

Ver el asiento vació de Enma delante del suyo solo empeoraba las cosas ¿Dónde estaba su amigo?

Analizando las posibilidades, solo hay dos opciones:

1_ Reborn le está poniendo a prueba como siempre lo hace desde que le conoce porque es un maldito a quien le gusta torturarlo día y noche tanto física como mentalmente.

o 2_ De verdad algo malo está ocurriendo con sus amigos y la desaparición de Reborn no es solo un juego trastornado de su parte.

Para su desgracia, su Híper intuición señalaba a la segunda opción.

Aunque también podría ser que en realidad entro en coma por tanto daño cerebral creado por Reborn y todo esto es parte de su imaginación. Quién sabe, incluso podría estar así desde antes de conocer a Reborn.

Eso explicaría bastante.

El timbre sonó y la mayoría de sus compañeros salieron dejando el salón medianamente vació. Tenía ganas de tomar un poco de aire, pero temía lo que vendría cuando quitase la vista del paisaje tras la ventana, incluso podía sentir la mirada del moreno más alto en él.

Incluso estando molesto no quería enfrentarse a él, ni a nadie en realidad. Estaba cansado, molesto y con un gran dolor de cabeza horrible, Estaba más que seguro que de ponerse a discutir podría decir cosas de las que se arrepentiría gravemente y hay posibilidades de que active sus llamas frente a todos. Y no quería eso.

Kyoko, a unos asientos de distancia, fruncía el ceño preocupada en dirección a los dos chicos. Tenía pensado preguntar a Tsuna por su estado esa mañana, pero sintiendo la tensión entre los dos amigos, prefirió darles un espacio.

Podía ver la mirada dolida de Takeshi y la clara molestia en Tsuna, es decir, ¡Cualquiera podía percibir la atmósfera!

Hana le dio un codazo suave en el hombro llamando su atención. Apuntó a los dos chicos arqueando una ceja, la clara pregunta: '¿Que ocurre?'

Kyoko se encogió de hombros sin tener idea de que hacer.

 

**㊅** **㊀** **㊈FUTURE** **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

Suspiró al observar el paisaje a través de la ventana del automóvil, sus pensamientos nublados por el creciente malestar en su cabeza. Conocía esa sensación, después de todo, le ha acompañado desde hace más de diez años.

Había pensado en simplemente llamar a la mansión y confirmar el bienestar de todos, pero sabía que sería inútil. Si Chrome realmente omitió información, entonces sería estúpido intentar con otro guardián. Después de todo ella era quien siempre acusaba a sus compañeros cuando se les pasaba la mano.  El hecho de que ella le mienta... es preocupante.

Sin nada más que hacer, tendría que esperar a llegar a su hogar para confirmar sus sospechas. Nada más esperaba inútilmente que su Hiper intuición se equivocase.

Su teléfono vibro llamando su atención, un mensaje de Enma.

**_'Gamma regresó. No está feliz'_ **

Tsuna sonrió **_'Él nunca es feliz'_** Escribió.

 ** _'LOL :P'_** Espero en escribir, sabiendo que seguiría **_'Yuni está a punto de explotar, Mamá gallina no quiere dejarla ir'_**

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando aguantar su risa, recordando momentos anteriores en sus vidas cuando el tan llamado modo _'Mamá gallina'_ de Gamma había hecho su aparición. Era un espectáculo digno de ver. **_'Quisiera ver eso'_**

Si Enma respondió eso o no, le fue desconocido. Pues nada más envió el mensaje, la limosna que lo escoltaba sufrió un exabrupto descontrol que le saco de la carretera deslizándose por tierra antes de frenar de forma sorpresa.

Tsuna intento levantarse después de quedar tirado en medio del espacio entre asientos. Miro hacia todos lados desconcertado antes de percatarse de su celular a cierta distancia suya. Estirando su mano derecha, lo tomó y metió en un bolsillo de sus pantalones.

"Décimo ¿Se encuentra bien?" James, su chófer personal le pregunto desde adelante, la escotilla de la ventana bajando lentamente.

"Si, todo en orden" Asintió a si mismo comprobando mover sus piernas y brazos, tampoco sentía alguna costilla rota ni magullada "¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien?"

"Solo un pequeño rasguño en la cabeza, nada de importancia jefe" Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver el ceño fruncido del menor en su dirección. Su jefe fue bien conocido por la preocupación que presentaba ante la seguridad de las personas a su alrededor, principal razón por la que amaba su trabajo y a su jefe también, era bastante diferente a como era tratado por su jefe anterior "De verdad"

"Bien..." Renunció "¿Que fue lo que paso?"

"No lo sé" Admitió "Saldré a ver que ocurre, probablemente se pincho una rueda"

"Voy contigo" Fuera del automóvil no pudo percibir nada extraño.

Eso era lo que le alarmaba.

Ahora e incluso en el momento del accidente, su Híper intuición no hizo acto de presencia. No sentía el peligro alrededor. Eso no solía pasar.

"¡Décimo!" James gritó desde la parte de atrás, Tsuna corrió en su dirección.

"¿Que ocurre?" El hombre le miro desde el suelo, al lado del ultimo neumático. Miró sus manos antes de extender una hacia el castaño, sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Miré lo que encontré, estaba metida a la mitad en el neumático, junto con algunos otros agujeros en el del lado derecho"

Tsuna tomo lo que parecía una daga entre sus manos, era completamente negra y no tenía ninguna insignia o emblema para descubrir su origen. Pero si tenía algo que Tsuna reconocería en cualquier lugar, spray purpura entintando algunas áreas al azar.

Parecía algo común, que claramente podría sacarse de cualquier lugar. Pero Tsuna sabia mejor, solo había una persona que conocía que marcaba sus armas con ese distinguido color y material.

Y su intuición estaba de acuerdo con él.

"Skull..." Gruño desconcertado.

"jefe" Tsuna se volteó hacia el hombre mayor "Ya llame a alguien para traer otro neumático de cambio, ya que solo poseo uno en el momento. Lo lamento mucho, próximamente me encargare de asegurar otros más en caso de emergencia como hoy"

"No te preocupes" Suspiró "No es tu culpa"

El hombre sonrió un poco aliviado "¿Desea que llame a la mansión para que otro chófer venga a recogerlo?"

El castaño negó con la cabeza "No, no te preocupes" Miró a sus guantes sin dedos de cuero y metal, la versión mejorada de los guantes de lana que Leon le dio como su primera arma. Estos se encendieron en poderosas llamas anaranjadas haciendo brillar los ojos de James en admiración "Me iré por mi cuenta, hay algo que debo resolver" Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia él llenos de pesar "Lo siento, James. Tendré que dejarte solo aquí hasta que la ayuda llegue"

Sonrió "No se preocupe, jefe. Estaré bien por mi cuenta"

"Confió en eso" Sonrió antes de despegar.

Su destino: Mansión Vongola.

Ahora era definitivo, algo está mal en la mansión Vongola. No sabía exactamente como una daga de Skull terminó allí, por quien. Pero si sabía cuál era la intención, detener su avance.

No estaba a punto de darles la satisfacción de hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero les gustara! ¡Bye! u3u <3


	9. ¿No confían en mi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna debe confesar algunas de sus dudas, suerte para él que Kyoko esta allí para ayudarle.

 

El día fue un completo asco. O al menos eso es lo que Yamamoto Takeshi podía opinar abiertamente. Aun no volvió a su línea de tiempo de forma natural, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba presente y su jefe/amigo versión pequeña le ignoraba deliberadamente evitándolo como si fuera una enfermedad.

Al principio fue doloroso -Y lo seguía siendo- pero con el pasar de las clases podía notar el cambio en el menor. Claro, ni siquiera intentaba ocultar su molestia de nadie, pero, aun así, pudo notar cierto conflicto en sus ojos.

Takeshi le conocía desde... bueno, desde que mentalmente tenía esta edad, sabía que el castaño no era del tipo de guardar rencor por demasiado tiempo y mucho menos contra ellos. Esperaba en el fondo de su ser que fuese de la misma manera en esta situación. Aunque algo muy dentro le decía que no sería así.

Ahora, mirándolo caminar fuera del salón sin él, con su bento en mano... era estúpido de su parte, sentir dolor por algo así. Después de todo, este no era su Tsuna, su Tsuna estaba a diez años de distancia, lo más probable que ocupándose de su yo menor y maldiciendo por los daños a la propiedad que la nube y niebla deben estar causando.

Desearía estar allí.

Jamás peleó con su amigo estando a esta edad, recordaba vívidamente la primera discusión seria entre ambos. Fue un error de su parte. Tsuna había tendido una trampa a una familia rival fingiendo que asesinaba a unas personas que eran importantes para ese jefe, sus hijos. Sin saber cuál era la estrategia, corrió a su jefe al enterarse y después de gritarle sin dejarlo aclarar las cosas, le golpeo en la cara.

El primer y último golpe a su jefe.

Quería morir de vergüenza cuando se enteró de la verdad, solo quería que la tierra lo tragase y que así estuvieran a mano. Pero no, Tsuna no le dejo siquiera disculparse, nada más con observar sus ojos, el castaño sonrió cálidamente y le rodeo el cuello con un brazo como él solía hacerlo. Le dijo que todo había terminado y no había nada de que preocuparse.

En estos momentos de incertidumbre y soledad, le gustaría poder estar con su cielo, sentir su apoyo y cariño.

Este chico era Tsuna, pero no era SU Tsuna. No era su jefe, su compañero, su hermano.

Incluso con el dolor que le causa su rechazo, no siente la misma inquieta necesidad de resolver las cosas, de disculparse. No, es diferente.

Pero, de todos modos, si Hayato tenía razón y sus acciones aquí pueden cambiar su línea de tiempo. Entonces debe arreglar este problema. No puede darse el lujo de arruinar el futuro. Su preciado presente.

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Qué está pasando?" La oji miel hizo una mueca al ver al chico castaño ahogarse con su comida, lamentando haber hecho notar su presencia tan repentinamente "Lo siento, no quería sorprenderte así"

Tsuna negó con la cabeza "No, está bien. Estoy bien" Se tomo un momento para recomponerse "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kyoko-chan? Pensé que estaría con Kurokawa-san"

"Retiraron a Hana al tocar el timbre, al parecer sus padres no creen que este del todo bien de salud y la llevaran al doctor a esta hora, dice que son muy sobreprotectores" No tenía la intención de desviar el tema a ese punto ni soltar al azar temas confidenciales de su amiga, pero no sabía cómo iniciar el tema e incluso, sabía que él no estaría contándole a todo el mundo cosas como esas, son tontas y no le importan mucho al resto, al menos eso decía su amiga pelinegra.

"Ya veo" Comentó desviando la mirada a su almuerzo casi sin tocar, su apetito sin lograr aparecer hace ya mucho tiempo "Espero que no sea nada"

"Yo también"

Kyoko frunció el ceño en el incómodo silencio. Desde hace ya mucho tiempo que el silencio no es parte de sus vidas o al menos no en su estadía escolar, cada almuerzo tenía algo nuevo y era emocionante a decir menos. Pero ahora... sentía un enorme vacío al ver solitario el lugar.

"¿Cómo esta Onii-san?" Fue sorprendida por la pregunta del castaño. Ahora, teniendo un tema por el cual comenzar, intento medir sus palabras e inferir como resultarían estas.

"Está bien" No, eso está mal. Le deja sin nada más que decir "Bueno, no"

"¿Eh?" Tsuna arqueó una ceja en su dirección dándole más nervios. Si al menos hubiese ensayado un poco más lo que iba a decir...

"Onii-san está bien de salud, eso es lo que quería decir. Pero..." Desvió la mirada intentando encontrar bien las palabras. En su cabeza había demasiadas preguntas, tantas dudas. Pero no quería ser molesta "El otro día dijiste que de verdad me avisarías de algo relacionado con 'eso' ¿Recuerdas?"

Él asintió, esta vez un tinte de preocupación en su rostro.

"Onii-san está actuando de forma extraña" Bien, era hora, se desahogaría con alguien que si la escuchara. Hana no contaba, ella era su mejor amiga, pero no sabía nada sobre el asunto de la mafia y tampoco quería comprometerla en ello "No podría explicarte muy bien de que forma, solo... siento que algo está mal con él" Jugó con sus dedos "Y vi cómo están las cosas con... Yamamoto-kun"

Tsuna arqueo las cejas, sus labios formando una pequeña  _'Oh'_

"Tsuna-kun" Se sentó a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo. Podía ver en sus ojos caramelo el conflicto interno que sentía y el miedo también. Él siempre le apoyo en momentos de duda y le escucho cuando no tenía a nadie alrededor. Era su momento de revertir los papeles "¿Qué ocurre?"

Él le miro consternado, mordió sus labios antes de soltar un suspiró en derrota y mirarle con tristeza "No lo sé" observo el cielo. Desde su perspectiva, parecía demasiado vació. No había nubes alrededor, el celeste puro abarcaba por doquier y el sol no se encontraba por ninguna parte desde su posición. Era hermoso y vago al mismo tiempo "Algo está pasando, pero no puedo descubrir qué. He intentado que los chicos me digan, pero..."

Los ojos de Kyoko se suavizaron cuando su voz tembló, tendría una larga charla con su hermano esa misma tarde "Tal vez... no es realmente nada de que preocuparse y... no quieren... ¿molestar?"

"Me molesta mas que no me digan nada" Kyoko se sorprendió, por un momento, sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido "Se que algo ocurre, mi Híper Intuición no deja de alertarme en mi cabeza, pero..." Ahora sus ojos brillaban en un intenso anaranjado "¿Por qué no me dicen nada? ¿No ven lo preocupado que me tienen? ¿Dónde demonios esta Reborn? Acaso... ¿Acaso no confían en mí?"

"Tsuna-kun..."

Como si su voz le trajera a la realidad, sus ojos volvieron a su color natural y su expresión se volvió a una de sorpresa en su dirección. De la nada su rostro enrojeció y oculto su cara entre sus brazos "¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho, Kyoko-chan! Derramar todo eso de la nada... Que vergüenza..."

Kyoko negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios "No tienes de que disculparte" Tsuna le miró desde su posición, sin levantar su cabeza "No es bueno que tengas todo eso dentro de ti guardado y me alegra que confíes los suficiente en mi como para conocerlo"

"¡Claro que si" Tsuna saltó levantando los brazos "¡Confió mucho en ti, Kyoko-chan!"

"Y me alegro mucho por eso" Sonrió "Escucha, Tsuna-kun. No sé lo que esté ocurriendo, pero no deberían pelear entre ustedes. Dales un poco de tiempo y espacio a los chicos, si no te están diciendo algo es porque deben tener sus razones. Ellos te dirán con el tiempo, no les fuerces ¿Bien?"

Tsuna desvió la mirada pensando en sus palabras, después de un tiempo asintió con firmeza una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Tienes razón, Kyoko-chan. He sido un poco duro con ellos, jamás me han dado razones para dudar de su palabra. Hablare con ellos después y les pediré disculpas" El timbre sonó dando termino al horario de medio día. Tsuna miró con pesar el preciado bento de su madre sin tocar, pero de todas formas volvió a sonreír a la chica mientras se levantaba. Cuando ya ambos estaban de pie, se inclinó hacia adelante dando una pequeña reverencia "Muchas gracias por escucharme y darme de tu concejo, Kyoko-chan. Me has ayudado un montón"

Kyoko le observo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas "No tienes que agradecer... después de todo tú me has apoyado muchas más veces..."

En su pequeño concurso de miradas avergonzadas, se perdieron de un cierto joven moreno de cabello negro presenciando su conversación desde la puerta de emergencia. Sus labios formaron una mueca y sus pensamientos viajando a las palabras preocupadas del castaño ' _Lo siento, Tsuna...'_

 

**㊅ ㊀ ㊈FUTURE㊅ ㊀ ㊈**

 

"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ay Dios ¿¡Que hago!?" Haru y Kyoko compartieron una mirada de preocupación al ver a su amiga peli morada caminar de un lado a otro repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

"Chrome-chan, entiendo que estés preocupada -Bueno, la verdad no mucho- pero si sigues asi sufrirás un colapso nervioso" Dijo Haru.

"Eso sonó muy profesional" Comentó Kyoko impresionada.

"Si ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Haru emocionada "¡Lo vi en Dr. House! ¡Suena muy guay!"

Hayato le envió una mirada incrédula "¿Que tiene eso de 'guay'?"

"Eh, chicas..." Takeshi sonrió incomodo apuntando en dirección a la pobre guardiana en estado de pánico.

"Cierto" Haru asintió "Chrome-chan, ya para"

"¿¡Como puedo parar!? ¡Todo esta en mal estado!" Lloró, al igual que había estado haciendo desde que su jefe llamó para avisar de su regreso a casa desde hace ya unas 4 horas mas o menos. Ni siquiera podía llevar la cuenta del tiempo.

"No esta tan mal..." Kyoko intento tranquilizarle "No es como que sea tu culpa que todo esto haya ocurrido"

"No, pero siento que todo esta tan maaaaaaaaal" Lloró lanzándose sobre un sillón de la sala de estar y tirando un cojin sobre su cara para gritar.

"¿Siempre es así a esta edad?" Hayato pregunto arqueando una ceja. El cambio de su 'compañera' era demasiado para procesar en tan poco tiempo.

Kyoko levanto un dedo hasta su mentón en señal de pensamiento profundo "No, no siempre... bueno, no excepto cuando..." Sus ojos se abrieron, Haru la observó con horror, llegando a la misma conclusión "Ay no..."

"¿Qué?" El chico las miro confundido y molesto por ser ignorado.

"¡Chrome-chan!" Haru corrió al sillón abrazando a la otra chica "¡No te preocupes! ¡Haru correrá a comprar helado y un montón de películas!"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Yamamoto preguntó.

"Es..." Kyoko busco la forma de decirlo "Chrome-chan es... particularmente sensible esta parte del mes..."

Tanto Hayato como Takeshi inclinaron la cabeza "¿Y eso por qué?"

 _'¿No les enseñan nada en Biología?'_ Pensó Kyoko son un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas "Verán... es que... ya saben, Esos días..." Sus miradas confundidas siguieron "En las mujeres..." Aun igual. Suspiró derrotada "Chrome-chan esta en su periodo"

Poco a poco la cara de Hayato se ilumino en rojo carmeci, sus ojos muy abiertos desviando la mirada a cualquier otro lugar, un pequeño  _'Ya veo...'._

Mientras tanto, Takeshi seguía mirando a ambos de la misma forma. Kyoko maldijo la maldita ingenuidad del moreno. Ya tenía 15 años, ¿Quién no sabe de eso a esa edad?

Para su suerte, Chrome siguió su lucha interna en voz alta "¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está Lambo!"

"Lo encontraremos" Haru intentó.

"¡Y le mentí a Boss en el teléfono!" Lloró "¡Le dije que nada ocurría y que su papeleo no subiría! ¡Imaginen cuando Boss se entere de esto!"

"¿Enterarme de qué?" Chrome se congelo en su lugar al igual que todos los demás presentes en la habitación, su rostro palideció de forma enfermiza mientras lentamente quitaba el cojín de su cara.

Ahí, delante de un ventanal abierto siendo acompañado por el frio viento de invierno que movía las delgadas cortinas de seda dando un efecto asombroso a su entrada, era un joven adulto con cabello castaño, vestido de traje elegante y llamas propagándose tanto en su cabeza como en sus manos.

Sus brillantes ojos anaranjados se dirigieron a todos los ocupantes de la habitación provocandoles escalofríos. Cuando su mirada llego a ella, no pudo evitar encogerse en su lugar "Boss..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, una duda.  
> Si Tsuna fuera mujer... ¿Con quien le emparejarían?   
> Por favor no me ignoren ;-; necesito saberlo.


	10. Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna ya llegó! >:D

"¡Yamamoto!" Takeshi quitó la vista de los cuadernos que guardaba en su bolso para mirar al pequeño castaño delante de su asiento, arqueó las cejas en el temblor de sus manos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó.

"Yo..." Desvió la mirada jugueteando con sus dedos "Lo siento"

"¿Eh?"

"Lo siento mucho" Su mirada consiguió nivelar sus ojos a los suyos "Hoy... te ignore todo el día y... bueno... perdón"

Takeshi le miro por un momento en silencio, sabía que estaba siendo sincero, lo podía ver en sus ojos y recordaba claramente la conversación en el techo de la escuela. Pero aun sabiendo que es sincero, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera a continuación? Al verle en tal estado, quería asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que nada ocurriría. Pero no, eso no es lo que su yo de 15 años diría y salir de su fachada solo arruinaría mentalmente aún más al castaño.

Con una maldición en su cabeza, soltó una ligera risa en el exterior. Había olvidado lo que era sonreír de forma forzada de esta manera. Claro que lo hacía muchas veces en su propio tiempo, era parte del oficio el siempre estar alerta tras la fachada despreocupada, pero no debía hacerlo frente a su amigo, nunca fue forzado a eso "¿Me estabas ignorando? ¡Ni siquiera lo note!" Rio. Tsuna le dio una mirada extraña que no pudo comprender, detestaba no poder leerle.

"¿De verdad?" Si había algún gramo de sarcasmo en su voz, Takeshi no lo notó.

"¿Y porque me ignorabas?" Preguntó.

Tsuna miro a otro lado, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas en vergüenza "No, por nada" Apretó la correa de su mochila levemente "Por cierto, ¿Sabes porque Gokudera-kun no vino hoy?"

"No" De cierta forma, no estaba mintiendo, no del todo "Tal vez se enfermó del estómago" Sonrió internamente, ahora que sabía las verdaderas razones de su dolor... era un tanto divertido jugar al idiota cuando no lo eres más.

Tsuna asintió sonriendo, después de unas cuantas palabras más intercambiadas entre los dos, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del edificio charlando sobre cosas casuales que Takeshi ni siquiera recordaba. Pero con el pasar del tiempo y varias cuadras recorridas pudo notar algo en la actitud del castaño. Era como si sus palabras fueran automáticas, como si respondiera según lo que él estaba esperando para poder seguir la conversación.

No era tonto, pudo verlo en el salón de clases, Tsuna no le creyó ni por un segundo su fachada ni tampoco su propia explicación a la falta del peli plata. Pero por alguna razón siguió con su farsa como si no le interesara. En el fondo, se preguntaba... ¿Cuándo su amigo, se volvió un mejor mentiroso que él?

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Qué tal Spanner o Shoichi?" Lambo preguntó desde su posición de cabeza en el sillón de dos personas, varias envolturas de dulce a su alrededor. Sus dedos se mantenían ocupados intentando desenvolver una pequeña piruleta de uva "Ellos podrían ayudarnos"

Hayato negó con la cabeza "Aquí son solo niños, inteligentes, pero solo niños. No están al nivel de trabajar en la bazooka"

"Y Gianinni?" Su respuesta fue la cara de disgusto e incredulidad en todos sus compañeros "Bien, lo entiendo. Aquí es un desastre" Hizo una mueca y un ruido de disgusto al probar el nuevo dulce, los japoneses son menos dulces que los que conseguía en Italia.

"En teoría" Ryohei comentó, habiendo terminado sus flexiones de brazos "Nadie aquí puede ayudarnos a volver"

Hayato asintió con disgusto "Si... lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que el Tsuna de nuestro tiempo lo arregle de alguna forma"

"Pero hay otro asunto en cuestión" Hibari elevo la voz desde su rincón en la habitación.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Lambo.

"Quién nos trajo" Respondió simplemente, llamando la atención del resto.

"¿De que hablas?" Lambo preguntó arqueando una ceja, sus dulces olvidados en el suelo "Mi yo pequeño nos trajo aquí con la bazooka"

"Pero... es extraño" Dijo Ryohei sentándose en posición india, estirando sus brazos "Todos fuimos transportados aquí en distintas horas y lugares, incluso para tu yo menor con sobrecarga de azúcar sería demasiado estar en todos esos lugares en tan poco tiempo"

"Y sospechosamente, ninguno de nosotros recuerda lo último que estábamos haciendo antes de venir aquí" Mukuro comentó de forma burlesca.

"Si lo ponen de esa forma..." Lambo se derrumbó nuevamente en la misma posición, su sangre comenzando a llegar a su cabeza rápidamente "Eso quiere decir que..."

"Alguien pudo habernos enviado apropósito" Concluyó Hayato.

"pero... Chrome-nee sigue aquí"

Hibari estrecho los ojos "Por alguna razón solo nos querían a nosotros aquí"

El menor del grupo miro a los otros en el temor "¿Crees que... estén planeando atacarlos mientras estamos aquí?"

"Es una posibilidad" Respondió Ryohei, sus puños apretados.

El teléfono del peli plata sonó en el tono de llamada alertando a todos. Lambo hizo una mueca en su elección musical.

Hayato contestó "¿Hola?"

"¿¡Qué diablos!?"

"Ah, Takeshi"

" _Ah, Takeshi_ ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir!?"

"No sé qué más esperabas"

"¿¡Que diablos!? ¡Quiero una explicación! ¡Me dejaste solo con Tsuna hoy!"

Hayato hizo una mueca "Ah sí... lo siento hombre. Tuve un asunto que atender"

"¿Un asunto que atender? ¿¡Que asunto podrías tener!? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que tú yo menor hacía en esta fecha!"

"¡HEY! ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!"

Lambo hizo una mueca, podría ser normal cuando niño verlos pelear -incluso años más tarde Mukuro seguía formando apuestas- pero ahora... era un poco vergonzoso y extraño. Los guardianes de la décima generación de la familia mas poderosa de la mafia, gritándose por celular como chicas de secundaria... que vergüenza.

Hibari gruño acercándose al peli plata y quitando el aparato de su mano, lo puso en su oreja y comenzó a hablar él, callando al moreno en la otra línea "¿Dónde está el herbívoro?"

Lambo arqueo una ceja, ¿Así que ahora es un herbívoro? ¿Qué paso con el omnívoro?

"En su casa" Takeshi suspiro "Fui a dejarlo hace un rato. ¿Dónde están?"

Mukuro sonrió viendo al peli plata hacer gestos y muecas negando con la cabeza, soltó una carcajada al ver a Hibari sonreír con descaro y dar su ubicación actual.

 

**㊅ ㊀ ㊈ ...En el futuro...** **㊅ ㊀ ㊈**

 

"¿Y bien?" La versión adulta del castaño les observo detenidamente, escaneando la habitación en busca de cualquier rastro de destrucción posible, al no encontrar nada a simple vista, desvió la mirada a la chica de ojos morados "¿De qué debería enterarme?"

Hayato observó a las personas a su alrededor, sus rostros eran pálidos de forma enfermiza y podía sentir el suyo propio de la misma manera. El aura dominante del castaño no le permitía moverse de su lugar ni pensar en pronunciar alguna palabra.

"Boss..." La chica tragó su nerviosismo claramente presente "Yo..."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó él, sus ojos ahora suavizándose en el estremecimiento de la chica.

"¡Yo no fui! ¡Lo juro! ¡Seguramente fue culpa del pequeño rayo!" Gritó lo más alto que sus pulmones le permitían sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, el joven adulto le miró confundido, claramente no esperando esa reacción, pero tampoco parecía estar completamente sorprendido por ella.

"Chrome, ¿Puedes explicarte mejor?" Pidió.

El peli plata presto atención a la conducta de la joven, Chrome tomo varias respiraciones profundas antes de responder, tomando en cuanta muy bien cómo explicar brevemente la situación, aunque no parecía encontrar ninguna forma factible.

"Boss, la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien cómo explicarlo. Todo sucedió de la nada y sin explicación alguna..."

Esperaron ansiosos y temerosos la respuesta del hombre, él solo le miró por unos minutos antes de suspirar con molestia y masajear el puente de la nariz. Sus ojos anaranjados seguían presentes cuando frunció el ceño en su dirección "Muy bien, ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"¿¡QUE!?" Chrome saltó en su lugar completamente fuera de lugar "¿¡COMO ES QUE-!?"

"Él... ¿Nos descubrió?" Takeshi murmuro sorprendido, aunque una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡EXTREMO!"

"Hermano..." Kyoko suspiro con una mirada cariñosa a la figura de su hermano saltando por el lugar.

"¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo hizo?" Dijo Hayato buscando en su mente todas las posibilidades, ¿Podría ser la Hiper Intuición? ¿Había sido capaz de mejorar tanto en estos años de diferencia?

"La verdad solo era una idea, pero ya la confirmaron del todo" El castaño sonrió "Ahora... ¿Responderán a mi pregunta?"

"¡No, espera!" Mukuro levanto las manos desde el sofá en que se había derrumbado, una sonrisa en su rostro "¿Cómo supiste? Quiero saber"

"No se comportan como mis guardianes" Respondió simplemente como si eso explicara todo. Al parecer no lo hizo. Al ver las miradas confundidas en los rostros de sus 'guardianes', decidió continuar "Se cómo se comporta mi familia y ustedes no son ellos" Desvió la mirada a la chica "Y tú lo sabes, lo que quiero saber es por qué nadie dio aviso de esto, quienes son realmente y donde están mis verdaderos guardines"

Chrome intento aguantar la presión, la mirada fija de su jefe y las ganas de golpear algo ahora mismo, pero no pudo soportarlo "¡Lo siento mucho!" Cayó de rodillas "¡No sé qué pasa!" Apuntó a la lluvia y tormenta "¡Ellos solo llegaron de la nada junto con ese idiota!" Apuntó ahora a Mukuro que sonreía divertido "Dijeron no ser de este tiempo y al parecer son mentalmente del pasado, pero ni idea de cómo paso todo esto" Abrió los brazos intentando dar cuenta de todo el mundo "¡Luego aparecieron todos juntos y no supe que hacer! ¡Destruyeron el comedor y entre en pánico! ¡Gracias a Dios Kyoko y Haru aparecieron o si no ya estaría muerta de un ataque de nervios!" Tomo respiraciones pesadas antes de que las lágrimas corrieran "¡Quería decirle, pero no queríamos preocuparlo! ¡Lo siento, Boss!" Lloró.

Hayato le observaba con la boca abierta, no solo acababa de desmoronarse frente a todo el mundo ¡También soplo su portada del comedor! ¿¡Para eso limpiaron tanto!?

El Tsuna mayor le observo con sorpresa "¿Destrozaron el comedor?" Sus puños se apretaron en lo que seguramente era ira, pensando en todo el papeleo que debería realizar "Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con... 'mentalmente del pasado'?"

Kyoko se adelantó frente a la pobre chica que parecía estar a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, sintiendo lastima de su... condición "Exactamente eso, Tsuna-kun. Al parecer... sus cuerpos son de veinteañeros, pero... sus mentes no"

El castaño observo a la oji miel durante un momento confundido antes de dirigirse a sus 'Amigos' "¿Qué edad tienen? Mentalmente hablando"

"15 años. Juudaime" Hayato lloró con el cuerpo tenso en posición militar. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo. El aura que este hombre -Que al parecer era su querido jefe en unos cuantos años más-emitía le hacía sentir tan pequeño, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía una gran cantidad de emoción en sus venas. Al igual que cuando conoció a su jefe más pequeño, sentía la enorme necesidad de demostrar su valía, hacerle ver a este increíble hombre lo útil que puede ser como guardián, como mano derecha, como aliado e incluso como el amigo que había llegado a ser llamado por el castaño. Era una emoción desesperada en su comienzo, pero ahora... ahora era increíblemente satisfactoria.

El jefe mafioso sonrió a su manera al oír su pequeña exclamación, una pequeña risa saliendo de sus labios "Dios, hace tantos años que no oía ese apodo..." Hayato sintió sus mejillas arder y pudo escuchar pequeñas risas provenientes de las dos mujeres recién llegadas.

"Así que le quitaste el mal hábito al pequeño cachorro" Mukuro rio ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de muerte del peli plata.

"Y tu no cambias" Mencionó Tsuna. Su mirada paso por cada rostro hasta el último de ellos, pero su ceño se frunció antes de repasar en ellos "¿Dónde está Lambo?"

El labio inferior de Chrome tembló descontroladamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, esta vez ni siquiera intento controlarlas. Con un grito desde el fondo de su garganta lloró a moco tendido balbuceando lo que ellos entendieron como 'No lo sé' '¿Por qué a mí?' 'Estúpido Mukuro' '¡Boss!' y un montón de cosas extrañas.

Tsuna pareció preocupado por un momento, dando unos cuantos pasos más cerca de la chica. Pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, formando una pequeña 'oh' con sus labios, se volvió en sus pasos con una sonrisa nerviosa "Ahora todo tiene sentido... es... 'ese' momento del mes..."

Haru sonrió divertida en las miradas incrédulas de los chicos "Años de experiencia le enseñaron valiosas lecciones"

"Como jamás te metas con una chica en ese momento de su vida..." Tsuna trago visiblemente.

"Si, ¿No fue eso cuando...?"

Tsuna envió una mirada de traición y molestia a Haru -aunque más traición y vergüenza- "Juraste jamás volver a tocar el tema" La chica se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

"Eh... Tsuna..." Takeshi levanto la voz con un toque de timidez bajo la sonrisa Takeshi marca registrada en sus labios.

"Cierto, cierto" Y de un momento a otro, el aura de jefe había vuelta al acomodar su saco. Sus ojos se suavizaron al caer en la chica con los nervios destrozados "Chicas ¿Pueden llevar a Chrome a su cuarto? Por favor"

"¡Claro!" Haru exclamó. Ambas se acercaron a la chica en cuestión para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Chrome" Se volvió a su jefe "Descansa, te lo mereces" Ella envió una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección que no tardo en responder.

Para cuando las chicas se habían ido, Tsuna dejo escapar un gran suspiro cansado centrando toda la atención en su persona "Ahora... ¿Alguien quiere explicarme como paso esto?"

Hayato hizo una mueca mientras que Mukuro se rió "Eso querido Vongola, es lo mismo que queremos saber nosotros"


	11. Universos Alternos

**_PASADO_**

  
El día había sido completamente un desastre en lo que respectaba a Tsuna, pero al menos había logrado hacer las pases con su amigo. Incluso si este decía no tener idea de que hablaba.

Tsuna siempre se consideró a sí mismo un tonto, un inútil. Todos sus apodos de infancia aprobaban ese pensamiento persistente en su mente. Pero jamás llego a pensar que sus amigos lo considerarían realmente tan tonto para no ver que algo andaba mal con la actitud que tenían con él.

Sentado en su cama, minutos después de haber llegado de la escuela, pensó en todas las posibilidades. Realmente tenia muchas ganas de simplemente gritarles y hacerles tomar un pedazo de su mente, pero no encontraba una razón valida para hacerlo. Su cerebro gritaba peligro, pero en el fondo quería confiar en ellos, confiar en que sin importar nada, buscarían su ayuda cuando lo necesitaran, que hablarían con él cuando fuera el momento y estuvieran listos.

Luego de una larga ducha con miles de pensamiento en su mente, decidió dejarlo por la paz. Él esperaría, esperaría unos días antes de dar a conocer sus preocupaciones, dos días para ser exacto, 48 horas a partir de la media noche. Si en ese tiempo no eran capaces de contarle lo que ocurría, entonces él mismo buscaría respuestas. Sobre todo, si Reborn no aparece en ese tiempo estimado.

Pero antes... hay algo que debe hacer.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Un amigo enfermo..." Hayato murmuro caminando tranquilamente por la calle, su uniforme escolar bien planchado, contrario a como su yo menor usualmente lo hacía. Repasaba en su cabeza la conversación anterior con la madre de su jefe.

_"¿¡No está!?"_

_Nana negó suavemente con la cabeza, viendo con lastima al decepcionado peli plata en la puerta de su casa "Ayer me pregunto si podía faltar a clases para visitar a un amigo enfermo, no pude negarme al ver sus ojos esperanzados así que acepté. Esta mañana partió muy temprano a verle"_

Ayer en la junta con los otros habían acordado volver a las actividades que normalmente tendrían en este tiempo, todo con tal de que su pequeño jefe no tuviera tantas sospechas como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días. Hayato había acordado con Takeshi que esta vez él pasaría a buscar al castaño para compensar la pérdida del día anterior, no contaba con que el menor no se presentara a la escuela y ni siquiera estuviera en su casa.

"Un amigo enfermo..." Repitió frunciendo el ceño. Que él supiera, su jefe no tenia amigos a esta edad, no alguien además de ellos. Entonces... ¿A quien fue a ver? ¿Siquiera fue a ver a alguien? Muy bien podría ser una excusa.

Pero él no le mentiría así a su madre... ¿Verdad?

Un amigo... un amigo...

A ver... fueron al futuro donde conocieron a Spanner y Shoichi, Shoichi podría estar enfermo del estómago, pero eso es algo normal.

Por otro lado... no, no había nadie ¿Correcto?

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no estaba en su casa?" Takeshi medio susurro medio gritó en el aula cuando llego y le contó lo ocurrido, Hayato miró al otro aburrido, aunque en el fondo tenía la misma agitación preocupada por su mini jefe.

"No estaba, Le dijo ayer a Nana-san que había un amigo enfermo que quería visitar y ella le dejo ir"

La confusión cayo en su rostro "¿Qué otro amigo tiene aparte de nosotros?"

El peli plata se encogió de hombros "Lo mismo pensé yo"

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun ¡Buenos días!" Kyoko saludo cálidamente al entrar en el aula, miro alrededor confundida "¿Dónde esta Tsuna-kun?"

"Con un amigo enfermo" Gruñeron ambos sin sorprenderse, la amargura desbordando por sus voces.

"¿Amigo enfermo?" Después de dos segundos la comprensión cayo en su rostro sorprendido "¿Enma-kun esta enfermo?"

Hayato levanto la cabeza desde sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos esmeraldas encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de su compañero igualmente abiertos "Enma..."

Kyoko los miro confundida "Tsuna no ha dejado de preocuparse desde que no viene hace días a clases y él tampoco contesta al llamarle, ayer me dijo que si no contestaba hasta la noche iría a buscarlo a su casa hoy. Supongo que realmente no contesto..." Suspiró "Espero que este bien"

Takeshi bajo la vista a su regazo, había estado tan preocupado de mantener su fachada... que no se dio cuenta de la de su amigo. Tsuna no solo había estado tratando sin saberlo con sus cambios de mente, sino que también estuvo preocupado por su amigo de Shimon todo el tiempo y sin siquiera compartirlo con ellos, solo para no agobiarlos aún más...

Compartiendo una mirada con el peli plata, un acuerdo silencioso se selló. No dejarían que las cosas siguieran así.

 

**_FUTURO_**

 

"¿Realmente ninguno recuerda lo que hacia antes de venir aquí?" Preguntó Tsuna con las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio en su despacho. Sus ojos escaneaban cada rostro y Hayato podía sentir sus manos sudar. Parte de él se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardo su jefe en obtener y poder controlar esa enorme aura de poder, también si su yo del futuro sufría sus consecuencias al igual que él.

"No, nada de nada" Takeshi negó con la cabeza, por esta vez sin una sonrisa habiendo notado ya el estado de ánimo en la habitación.

"¿Crees que nos enviaron a todos juntos desde el pasado? Eso explicaría porque ninguno lo recuerda" Hayato envió una mirada de muerte a Mukuro, era la misma idea que tenia él. Si no fuera porque estaba lo suficientemente nervioso para hablar en voz alta...

"Es una posibilidad" El castaño asintió con los ojos cerrados, sus codos apoyados en la mesa dejando que sus manos terminaran al nivel de sus labios "Hay una posible razón que seria que Lambo daño la bazooka otra vez y la lanzo sobre ustedes, si es así no deberíamos estar preocupados, si algo aprendí de años de estar en problemas por esa bazooka infernal, es que preocuparse nunca soluciona nada. Lo mas probable es que vuelvan a su propio tiempo en cualquier momento"

"¿Pero?" Dijo Mukuro.

"Pero no es la única posibilidad"

"¿A que te refieres?"

Esta vez el castaño se levanto de su asiento dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el gran ventanal que daba hacia el jardín posterior de la mansión "A lo largo de los años la tecnología a avanzado a niveles preocupantes, sobre todo dentro de la mafia. La posibilidad de que los Bobino u otra familia haya desarrollado un instrumento parecido a la bazooka no es tan alta, pero si factible. El hecho de que ustedes no recuerden nada de lo que paso también nos da la variable de que no sean ustedes quienes fueron enviados al futuro directamente, sino que fueron mis guardianes de mi tiempo los que fueron enviado al suyo"

"¿Quién buscaría hacer algo así?" Hayato quería hacer una mueca en la real inocencia en la voz del moreno a su lado, incluso él no podría gritarle por esa pregunta, era obvio, pero el chico tenia un aspecto de cachorro pateado que ni siquiera su jefe versión adulta pudo evitar suavizar los ojos.

"¿Básicamente? Más de la mitad de la mafia" Tsuna suspiro "Esto podría ser un spoiler a su vida futura, pero teniendo en cuenta que el simple hecho de que hayan viajado al futuro ya debió haber creado un universo alterno al nuestro"

Esto llamo la atención del peli plata "¿Universo alterno?"

"¿Nunca se han preguntado que paso con el futuro que salvaron, al derrotar a Byakuran?" Esa pregunta claramente les sorprendió a todos. El futuro que salvaron... Hayato realmente nunca había pensado en eso y eso le molesto a un nivel increíble, se suponía que las situaciones y seres sobrenaturales es su especialidad ¿Por qué no se pregunto que ocurría con un futuro en el que lucho por semanas? ¿Por qué no investigó sobre eso? Había tantas posibilidades, tantas variables, ¡Dios! ¡Tantas teorías que atender!

"La verdad es que no" Takeshi admitió con vergüenza.

El castaño simplemente sonrió "Al volver al pasado ese tema estuvo mucho en mi mente por un largo tiempo, incluso llegaba a soñar con ello. Pero después de un tiempo simplemente... lo olvide, decidí que no tenia forma de saberlo así que termine dejándolo de lado en algún lugar de mi mente. Pero luego de viajar por segunda vez, sentí la inquietante necesidad de descubrir lo que ocurría con los mundos y futuros que visitábamos" Él guardo silencio por un momento, repasando en su mente como compartir lo siguiente sin hacer explotar sus cerebros "Termine preguntándole a Byakuran sobre eso, él era el experto en el tema después de todo... descubrí que existen miles de millones de universos alternos, cada acción que tomamos desencadena uno de ellos y en cada uno de ellos otra acción lleva a otro universo, como tirar una moneda. Al tirar una moneda tienes dos posibilidades"

"Cara o sello" Murmuró Hayato, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al obtener un asentimiento de su jefe.

"Exacto. En ese momento es que se crea un universo alterno, en un universo salió cara, mientras que en el otro sello. Así mismo trabajaron los universos y futuros alternos con nosotros, al viajar en el tiempo no podemos cambiar el tiempo futuro, ustedes al estar aquí no cambian mi pasado, pero si mi presente"

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Takeshi. Hayato podía ver su cerebro a punto de estallar, demasiada información para un idiota del beisbol.

"En mi universo que es este, ustedes jamás viajaron en el tiempo y eso desencadeno que el presente actual este como este. El hecho de que viajaran aquí significa que conocieron el futuro y eso trajo a sus mentes mas conocimiento, al igual que con la batalla contra Byakuran. En ese tiempo aprendimos muchas cosas y obtuvimos poderes nuevos, cosa que no hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos viajado, razón por la que ese mundo no pudo mantenerse de pie. Pero al obtener ese conocimiento y poder pudimos cambiar el futuro y obtener este en el que estamos actualmente" Paso una mano por su cabello, una señal de cansancio "El simple hecho de que estén aquí significa que como en esa época, algo cambia en ustedes y en el pasado"

"Desencadenando un nuevo universo alterno" Los ojos de Hayato brillaban en la nueva información obtenida.

Tsuna sonrió con lo que parecía ser cariño en sus ojos "Exactamente"

"Entonces, que nos des información no cambia en nada este mundo, solo nos da mas para seguir en el nuestro"

"Si" Tsuna asintió a Mukuro esta vez "Decirles lo que ocurre en esta actualidad no cambiara nada para nosotros"

"¿Nos dirás entonces quien fue quien nos envió al futuro?" Escupió Mukuro impaciente, Hayato frunció el ceño a su persona, pero Tsuna ni siquiera se inmuto, ya acostumbrado a sus personalidades cambiantes.

"La verdad es que no tengo un sospechoso en específico, como dije hace un momento más de la mitad de la mafia está en plena misión de acabar con Vongola, ser la familia mas poderosa e influyente siempre trae consigo grandes enemigos" Tsuna volvió su mirada sobre el jardín nuevamente "Desde que tome el manto y nos formamos oficialmente en la décima generación de Vongola, hemos estado haciendo grandes alianzas y nuestra familia se ha agrandado de forma exponencial. Sin embargo... no muchos jefes concuerdan con nuestros ideales ni nuestras formas de manejar algunas situaciones, muchos ex aliados de Vongola están buscando bajarnos a como dé lugar"

"Pero aun sin nosotros... tiene muchos aliados poderosos ¿verdad? Así como Shimon y Giglio Nero" Dijo Hayato preocupado. Si esos sujetos habían logrado bajar a sus yo futuros con mas conocimientos y mas poder que ellos, entonces debían ser muy poderosos, muchísimo mas que ellos. En el estado actual, no podrían proteger a su jefe contra ningún enemigo de ese calibre. Lo mejor en este caso es que den conocimiento a sus mas valiosos aliados para que estén al pendiente y le den apoyo a la familia.

"Si. Recientemente vengo de una reunión con Enma y Uni. Uni y parte de su familia sufrió un leve accidente en automóvil en el traslado a la mansión Shimon, pero todos se encuentran bien. Aun no sabemos quien fue el causante, pero sí había pruebas de ser trabajo de terceros, más ahora con lo que les paso a ustedes puedo dar cuentas de que pudo ser el mismo grupo o persona"

El castaño admiro sus caras preocupadas antes de suspirar para sus adentros "Bien, por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer sobre el problema, llamare a Giannini, Shoichi y Spanner para ver si encuentran una solución para ustedes, también a Enma para avisarle de la situación. Mientras tanto, no he dormido en al menos 72 horas por culpa del maldito papeleo y realmente si no descanso al menos en 10 minutos, mis llamas terminaran explotando como la última vez" Se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola para ellos "Denme al menos esta noche y hablaremos por la mañana, mientras tanto por favor procuren no romper nada, ya tengo demasiado papeleo pendiente. Tampoco molesten a Chrome, créanme, es por su propio bienestar físico y mental, cualquier pregunta a las chicas y por favor busquen a Lambo, no quiero que encuentre la reserva de dulces del Lambo futuro, no quiero tener que escuchar sus protestas cuando vuelva a la normalidad" Cuando todos ya estaba afuera, se volvió hacia ellos "Y por último, ¿Se han encontrado con Reborn?"

"No"

"Bien, si lo ven, díganle que necesito hablar con él. Bien eso es todo, diviértanse vagando por el futuro y vayan a descansar, mañana los esperare temprano para desayunar" Y sin más, cerró la puerta en sus caras.

Hayato parpadeó  _¿Qué quiso decir con... 'La última vez'?_ No, más importante aún ¿Cómo volverían a sus dormitorios?

 

* * *

 

 

Al otro lado de la puerta, Tsuna observo detenidamente la daga en sus manos, la pintura en Spray dando una clara idea de quien seria su dueño. Sin embargo...

¿Por qué Skull lo atacaría?


	12. Posibilidades

**_FUTURO_**

 

En el tiempo que el azabache llevaba como su tutor, había aprendido que cuando este decidía desaparecer no había quien le encontrara. Pero solía responder sus llamadas, además dejar alguna pista de que desaparecería o algo por el estilo, no siempre se va sin decir nada. Sobre todo, desde que se volvió el asesor interno de Tsuna.

Que Reborn no contestara sus llamadas era algo para preocuparse.

"¿Por qué no contestas? Vamos, Reborn..."

Si algo como la regresión mental de sus guardianes había ocurrido, entonces también había posibilidades de que Tutor estuviera en algún problema parecido. Reborn siendo Reborn jamás buscaría su ayuda, eso lo tenía claro.

Tal vez debería enviar a Fon en su pista. Si había alguien que podría calmar a su ex tutor en un momento como este si tenia un problema como sus guardianes y no era él mismo, entonces era Fon. El chino era básicamente la voz de la consciencia de todos los ex arcobalenos. Un psicólogo sin título universitario, pero con mucho conocimiento y experiencia.

Esperaría hasta la noche y si el pelinegro no le contestaba, entonces, solo entonces buscaría ayuda. No podría dejar a sus guardianes mentalmente inestables solos, pero tampoco podía ignorar la desaparición del Hitman.

Ahora solo le queda esperar que este bien y regrese su llamada pronto.

Colgó el teléfono con un sutil suspiro cansado, nada más un segundo después escuchó un golpe desde su puerta "¿Sí?"

"¿Tsuna?" Kyoko entreabrió la puerta, su ceño levemente fruncido "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Por supuesto ¿Ocurrió algo con Chrome?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta y caminando a su escritorio tomando asiento en una de las sofisticadas sillas extra frente a él "Nada más le arropamos terminó cayendo dormida, la pobre estaba muy cansada..."

"Me lo imagino" Sonrió levemente "Después de todo, estuvo cuidando a 6 niños pequeños ella sola"

"¿Pequeños?" Kyoko se burló.

"Bueno, mentalmente siempre han sido niños, pero ahora..."

"Comprendo" Ella asintió con pesar "Créeme que lo entiendo. Había olvidado lo hiperactivo que mi hermano podía llegar a ser a esa edad"

"¿Solo a esa edad?"

"Bueno, era  **aún**  más hiperactivo" Él se rio. De cierto modo era cierto, incluso con lo dementes que sus guardianes eran ahora, antes eran aún peores. Sobre todo...

"Tsuna" La voz de la castaña le saco de sus pensamientos. Su mirada contraria a lo usual estaba estoica, solo un gramo de preocupación en sus grandes orbes ámbar. Eso le preocupó a él también.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué esta pasando realmente?" Ella entrecerró los ojos, claramente una pregunta mas allá de lo que realmente parecía.

"¿Además de mis guardianes con mente de quinceañeros?" Intento bromear. Ella no lo tomó.

"Tsuna" Se inclinó sobre el escritorio poniendo su mano sobre la suya "Sabes que no soy estúpida y te conozco bien. Conozco es mirada, algo tienes en mente. Y parece ser algo que te preocupa"

Odiaba eso, odiaba que las personas pudieran leerlo tan fácilmente. Sentía que todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que Reborn paso al entrenarlo se iba al carajo cuando alguien lograba ver a través de su fachada. Aunque no podía hacer nada contra eso, según muchos ser un libro abierto era lo suyo, sobre todo con sus seres queridos.

"¿Y bien?"

También odiaba no poder decir que no a esos grandes ojos de cachorro.

"Yo..." Suspiro poniéndose de pie, alejándose de su escritorio y de la cálida mano sobre la suya "No sé bien cómo explicarlo"

"Bueno, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que..."

"Bien, yo... no creo estar muy seguro de lo que les dije a los chicos hoy"

Ella frunció el ceño "¿A que te refieres?"

"Les explique un poco sobre el espacio tiempo y como funcionaban las dimensiones alternas, les explique que nada ocurriría aquí si ellos volvían a su propio tiempo"

"¿Crees que ellos... si nos afecten? Creí que ya habías investigado con Byakuran sobre todo esto ¿No había dicho él que estos viajes no intervenían con el espacio futuro en el que se encontrara el viajero?"

"No, eso esta bien, realmente. No es eso de lo que hablo"

"¿Entonces?"

"Creo que... hay mas de una posibilidad en todo esto" Miró al extenso jardín que daba su ventana "Hasta ahora hemos tratado esto como si fueran viajeros de tiempo, pero pensándolo detenidamente, la bazooka jamás había traído a alguien poniéndolo en otro cuerpo, incluso si era el suyo mismo"

"¿A que intentas llegar?" Exclamó preocupada "¿Cuál es el otro punto?"

"No sé cómo podría llegar a ser, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que solo sus mentes hayan cambiado, es decir, puede que solo sus recuerdos sean los que estén revueltos"

"No entiendo"

"Piénsalo así, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien les borro sus recuerdos como guardianes Vongola? Si en realidad no es que cambiaron de cuerpo sino que simplemente borraron sus recuerdos"

"Entonces..." Kyoko gimió "¡Eso lo vuelve más complicado!"

Tsuna asintió pensativo "Pienso que por ahora deberíamos ir con la primera opción, ya llamé a Gianinni y los demás, deberían estar trabajando en esto en poco tiempo. Esperaremos a ver los resultados para concluir algo"

"Bien" Kyoko frunció el ceño jugueteando con sus manos "Entonces... ¿No les dirás?" Arqueó una ceja en la pregunta.

"No" El castaño suspiró "Creo que será mas calmante para ellos decirles que pronto volverán a su casa, no quiero tratar con su preocupación en su salud mental en vano"

"Comprendo" Murmuró pensativa. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza "Hey, ¿Tsuna?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Dónde está Kyoya?"

 

**_PASADO_**

 

_"¡ENMA!" El pequeño castaño toco el gran portón con fuerza "¡ENMA! ¡SOY YO, TSUNA!" Ya con la mano cansada miro a su reloj de muñeca. 30 minutos. Frunció el ceño "¿Qué le pasa?" Volvió a intentar "¡ENMA! ¡ADHELEID! ¿¡ALGUIEN!?" El hogar de los Shimon en Japón no era conocido por muchos, pero Tsuna había sido invitado por Enma a dormir algunas veces, era un gran terreno lleno de hermosas plantas escondido tras un gran portón de metal oxidado, desde afuera daba la imagen de un terreno abandonado, pero quien era afortunado de entrar podía apreciar el hermoso jardín rodeando la hogareña pero no tan pequeña casa de los dueños del lugar._

_"Oh, ¿estas buscando a los chicos que viven aquí?" Soltó un pequeño chillido al escuchar la nueva voz detrás de él. Rápidamente dio la vuelta para encontrar a una pequeña anciana sonriéndole con amabilidad "¿Es así joven?"_

_"Yo, eh... Buenos días. Si, estoy buscando un amigo, pero pareciera que no hay nadie en casa"_

_Ella sonrió "La verdad es que hace algunos días salieron diciendo que volverían en poco tiempo, soy su vecina de al lado, me encargaron regar sus plantas"_

_"Oh, un gusto conocerle. Ya veo... de casualidad ¿no le dijeron cuanto tardarían?"_

_Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente "No me dijeron nada de eso, solo tomaron algunas cosas y salieron a la velocidad de un rayo" Tsuna frunció el ceño preocupado. Enma no era así..._

_"Ya veo... muchas gracias" Ella sonrió hacia él despidiéndose._

_Caminando realmente sin ninguna dirección en mente, Tsuna proceso lo que estaba pasando actualmente. Ya era demasiado malo que Reborn no apareciera ¿Ahora también Enma? ¿Qué otra razón necesitaba para pensar que las cosas estaban mal?_

_"Necesito encontrar a Reborn"_

 

* * *

 

'Pero aun diciendo eso...' Tsuna suspiro con cansancio. Alrededor de la mesa que ocupaba los papeles esparcidos de su mas reciente misión 'encontrar el paradero del espartano' Encontrar a Reborn significaba encontrar todas sus respuestas, pero encontrar al pequeño Hitman estaba siendo más difícil que buscar un Kyoya sin instinto asesinos.

Parecía una tarea sin fin, había estado toda la mañana llamando a todos sus conocidos en la mafia, desde Yuni hasta Dino, pero nadie parecía querer decir nada, el único que había podido facilitarle una respuesta lo suficientemente buena había sido Byakuran y él solo dijo un montón de cosas extrañas antes de decirle que no se estrese ¿¡Porque todos piensan que debe calmarse!? ¡Esta muy calmado! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

"Necesito un respiro" Decidió al escuchar su estómago gruñir, ya que había inventado lo de ver a un amigo enfermo, no podía simplemente ir a casa y dejar que su madre lo viera fuera de la escuela por nada, podría inventar que ya fue y todo el cuento, pero le tomo mucho mentir esa mañana y no estaba seguro de poder mentirle más a su querida madre. Se sentía mucho como su padre...

Fue por eso que termino sentado en un rincón de Takesushi comiendo unos cuantos arrollados de queso mientras repasaba su lista de contactos sin mucho éxito, era horario de escuela así que Takeshi no aparecería por un rato y Tsuyoshi estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente, sorpresivamente no hizo ningún comentarios sobre su estadía fuera de clases, pero Tsuna sabia que el hombre era inteligente, el inferiría mas tarde sobre eso.

"Nadie sabe nada..." Miró nuevamente su celular marcando el ultimo numero que deseaba. Se arrepintió tan pronto como el tono de llamada terminó "¡Atún pescado! ¡Estas llamando a tu papi! ¿¡A que se debe tal sorpresa!?"

"No te busco a ti," Aclaró rápidamente "¿Dónde esta Lal Mirch y Colonello?"

"¿Ocurrió algo?" Su tono cambio rápidamente a uno serio y claramente estaba muy dispuesto a prestar su apoyo a cualquier cosa, pero Tsuna no tenia la paciencia para tratar con él. No quería hacerlo.

"Depende ¿Están o no?" El otro lado permaneció en silencio y Tsuna pudo escuchar pequeños murmullos ahogados.

"Salieron a una misión hace unos días, aun no regresan"

"¿La misión debía tomar tanto tiempo?" Más silencio, eso lo dijo todo "Si los llegas a ubicar diles que debo hablar con ellos y dile a Basil que envió saludos"

"¡Hasta pronto, Sawada-dono!" Así que estaba en alta voz... auch. Cortó la línea.

"Lal Mirch y Colonello no están... tampoco Reborn..." Sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente busco otro numero "¿Hola? ¿Lussuria-san?"

 

**_FUTURO_**

 

"Ya deja de no moverte, me desconcentras"

"¡No puedo! ¡Estoy muy nervioso! ¿¡Como podría no estar nervioso!? ¡No! ¿¡Porque  **tú**  no estás nervioso!?"

"Porque soy alguien racional que si piensa con la cabeza"

"¿¡Que significa eso!?"

El hombre soltó un suspiro "Que estoy tranquilo porque sé que todo estará bien"

"¿¡Como puedes saberlo!?"

"Yo lo sé todo. Ahora cálmate, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"¿¡Nada de qué preocuparse!? ¿¡Sabes lo que nos hará el décimo cuando se entere de todo esto!? ¡Va a matarnos!"

"Skull, BASTA" El peli morado se estremeció desde su lugar en la esquina de la habitación "No es momento de entrar en pánico"

"¿No es momento?" Se atragantó incrédulo "¿¡DISCULPA!? ¡ESTE ES EL MOMEN TO MÁS ADECUADO PARA ENTRAR EN PÁNICO!"

"Todo estará bien" El otro gruñó la misma frase desde hace ya más de media hora "Todo estará bien" repitió esta vez más calmado, una sonrisa feroz formándose en sus labios "El experimento puede que no haya salido del todo bien" El menor a sus espaldas sollozó asintiendo con la cabeza, claramente de acuerdo pero no en el mismo sentido que el científico "Pero eso no tiene que ser algo malo" Ignoro por completo la mirada sospechosa y curiosa del chico "Simplemente un pequeño contratiempo, como dice ese nuevo dicho popular entre los jóvenes de hoy 'vine buscando cobre y encontré oro'"

"Y este es el momento cuando me aterras y dudo de tu real capacidad mental..." Murmuro Skull dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta. Pero fue ignorado.

El hombre de ojos verdes tenía puesta toda su concentración en la brillante pantalla frente a su persona, los esquemas y códigos que solo eran descifrables para un cerebro como el suyo corriendo fuera de la pantalla a medida que seguía registrando unos nuevos "Todo cambia ahora, la bazooka no es fácil de descifrar, he de admitirlo, los Bobino son increíblemente inteligentes aun cuando su representante estúpido en Vongola no lo deja ver. Pero esto, ¡Esto podría cambiar el mundo aún más! ¡Una máquina que no solo te deja viajar a pasados impensables, sino que también te deja cambiar el futuro sin necesidad de desaparecer en el proceso!"

Skull frunció el ceño a través de las lágrimas 'Algo no está bien...'

"Con esto en mis manos, seré capaz de hacer todo lo que se me venga en gana, cambiar el pasado y futuro a mi propia conveniencia"

"Yo..." Skull se estremeció cuando la mirada del otro se fijó en la suya, sus ojos le recibieron con gran dureza y frialdad. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, siempre los otros le miraban como una mugre en sus zapatos, pero esto... esto era distinto... "Creí que solo era un trabajo... un pedido"

"Un pedido" El hombre escupió "No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Esto es más que un simple trabajo, más que una simple arma. Esto es el poder absoluto"

"Poder... ¿Absoluto...?"

"Solo imagínalo, el poder de viajar en el tiempo, el poder de conocer el futuro, ¡El poder de no envejecer jamás al cambiar de cuerpo a través del tiempo!"

"Pero tú... ¿Qué querrías cambiar?"

Esa fue la pregunta incorrecta. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca sintió una mano alrededor de su cuello golpeándolo en contra de la pared en la que anteriormente estaba apoyando. En medio de la desesperación al sentir al aire desvanecerse en sus pulmones y no poder recibir nuevo, intento con todas sus fuerzas arrancar la mano de su cuello sin éxito alguno, el cuero de sus guantes deslizándose sin causar daño en el otro hombre.

"Eso, no es de tu incumbencia" Sus ojos se oscurecieron apretando aún más la tráquea del menor, observando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas "Siempre un llorón, ¿No es así?" Sus ojos se estrecharon "¿Cómo podrías entender... tanto poder?"

Skull lloró de alivio al ser soltado, cayendo al suelo con una mano propia en su cuello con marcas rojas. Sus ojos se elevaron temerosos y llenos de curiosidad hacia el científico.

"Tu trabajo está cumplido, ya no tengo necesidad de tus servicios. Pero... lamentaría manchar de sangre mi laboratorio y supongo que no sería fácil deshacerme de ti teniendo en cuenta tu sobrenombre, ¿Verdad?" El menor no se movió, el shock aun en su rostro, su cerebro intentando procesar las palabras dichas "Vete, antes de que cambie de opinión"

No necesitaba una segunda advertencia. Con torpeza tropezó en sus pies poniéndose de pie a toda velocidad para salir corriendo del lugar, no sin antes detenerle al escuchar la voz del hombre mayor "Ah, y no te molestes en contarle a alguien más sobre todo esto" Sus ojos brillaron a través de sus lentes "De cualquier forma" Sonrió "Recuerda que puedo volver al pasado y matarte en cualquier momento"

Skull respiró entrecortado antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Sus piernas trabajando a todo poder para alejarse lo mayormente posible. Un solo pensamiento en mente

'Vongola, debo hablar con Vongola' Limpio su nariz con su manga, sus ojos furiosos "Me las pagarás, Verde"


	13. Suficientemente bueno

"Perdón hermanito"

"No. No te preocupes, solo... avísame si sabes algo ¿bien?"

"Lo mismo digo y no te preocupes demasiado, Kyoya es Kyoya, sin importar su edad. Aparecerá en cualquier momento decisivo con una entrada dramática como siempre lo hace, ya sabes, con sus tonfas en las manos y ese efecto de viento en su ropa que aún no logro entender como lo hace"

Tsuna sonrió "Gracias Dino"

"No hay de que" El rubio en la pantalla sonrió brillante, aunque en sus ojos el mas mínimo nivel de preocupación era claro y Tsuna no podía culparlo, con el tiempo él y Kyoya habían logrado acercarse, bueno, al menos a los ojos de Dino sí. Para él Kyoya era como un segundo hermano menor y el pelinegro no había intentado lastimarlo hasta el borde de la muerte en años, eso debía ser una buena señal "Como ves no puedo volver ahora mismo a Italia, la alianza con la familia Dragone en Rusia está a punto de sellarse y no creo que les agrade que huya antes de eso, son un poco demasiado serios para mi gusto debo agregar. Pero tan pronto como pueda iré a ayudarte, mis hombres estarán alerta por si ven algo mientras tanto"

"Si, no te preocupes. Tú mismo lo dijiste, volverá por si mismo en cualquier momento, es Kyoya después de todo"

Ellos permanecieron por unos segundos en silencio, cada uno centrado en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Romario se escuchó a lo lejos fuera de la habitación en la que se hospedaba el rubio "Debo irme, Romario ha estado echando en cara mucho últimamente sobre su edad y lo estresado que le tenemos, sinceramente creo que esta a punto de darle un ataque de nervios y si eso pasa, no quiero ser el responsable"

"Cuida bien a Romario, recuerda que sin él no eres nada... literalmente"

"¡HEY!"

"¡Envía mis saludos!" Colgó.

"¿Ese era Cavallone?" Una voz grave pero suave vino detrás de él. Tsuna se volvió para ver a Hayato en un rincón del extenso corredor incapaz de igualar su mirada. Tsuna sonrió con cariño, ya había olvidado lo realmente tímida que era su tormenta en la adolescencia.

"Si, quería preguntarle si sabía algo del paradero de Kyoya"

"¿Por qué él?"

"Si Kyoya también cambió de edad, entonces lo primero que haría seria buscar luchar ¿Y con quien mejor que con Dino?" El chico asintió con la mirada en el suelo "Estas un poco lejos ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte conmigo?"

Hayato levanto la cabeza y sus ojos expresaban una gran sorpresa e incredulidad, aunque luego de ver su cálida expresión, una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios momentáneamente y avanzo a paso rápido hacia él, tomando asiento vacilante a unas cuantas sillas de distancia. Tsuna resopló divertido y movió la silla a su lado indicándole tomar asiento allí. Vacilante, él lo hizo.

"¿Y bien? Es tarde ¿Por qué no intentas dormir como los otros?" La mirada esmeralda se poso en su figura como si buscara algún indicio directo que demostrara estar hablando con él o alguien más. Para ayudarlo, fijó sus ojos en los suyos y de inmediato Hayato los desvió.

"No tengo sueño"

"Oh" Si, solía pasar en su tiempo también. Hayato solía quedarse despierto durante varias noches durmiendo solo unas cuantas horas a la semana para poder realizar todos sus trabajos escritos a tiempo. Costumbre que termino interrumpiendo una vez cuando enfermó y sin haber dormido lo suficiente, termino desmayándose en medio de una reunión con otra familia. Tsuna sintió sus mejillas arder en vergüenza cada vez que recuerda ese incidente. Muchos compadecían al jefe de la otra familia, luego de eso Tsuna debió enviar muchas canastas de fruta para pedir disculpas y arreglar una nueva reunión para formar una alianza otra vez.

Desde entonces, había puesto un toque de queda para todos sus guardianes. Se preguntaba si su tormenta posiblemente perdida en el pasado estaba cumpliendo con ello.

"¿Y usted?" Tsuna se sorprendió y por impulso puso una mano en su pecho con incredulidad. Hayato le observó con curiosidad y un incesante miedo en su pecho ¿Había dicho algo malo? El pánico comenzó a crecer hasta que escuchó una suave risa venir del hombre mayor.

"Lo siento" Entre risas intento disculparse creando mas confusión en la cabeza del menor "Es solo... Que esto es muy extraño"

"¿Qué... ¿Qué cosa?"

"Que me llames 'usted' estando en el mismo cuerpo" Respondió el castaño secando sin cuidado una pequeña lagrima en su ojo izquierdo "Hace mucho que le quite ese habito a mi Hayato, hace años en realidad. Mucho tiempo sin que me tratara así y es un poco raro... volver a lo mismo. Además, me hace sentir como un anciano"

Hayato tuvo el impulso de recordarle que era diez años mayor que él mentalmente, pero prefirió dejarlo de lado. La risa del hombre aun no se había detenido del todo y siendo sincero, ahora se sentía mucho mas ligero después de escucharla "Perdón"

"No te preocupes" Tsuna sonrió "Es lindo verlos actuar como antes. Extraño, pero lindo de alguna extraña forma" El peli plata asintió y su atención volvió a sus manos entrelazada en su regazo. Tsuna hizo una mueca "Entonces... ¿Me dirás la verdadera razón por la que no estás durmiendo?" Hayato alzó la mirada sorprendido.

"¿Cómo-?"

"Años de experiencia" Tsuna sonrió "Vamos, puedes hablar conmigo"

"¡No tengo duda de eso! Es solo..." Hayato se detuvo y Tsuna continuó escribiendo en su computadora. Entre todos sus elementos, la tormenta era la segunda con mas dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos e inseguridades, después de la nube, claro. El mejor modo de actuar con su guardián es dejarlo procesar, que busque sus palabras y ordene sus ideas antes de que hable. Solo así logrará dar a conocer sus pensamientos "Estoy preocupado, supongo"

"¿Por volver a tu tiempo?"

"Por el futuro" Hayato encontró sus ojos nuevamente, esta vez llenos de determinación y un brillo que Tsuna amaba en su amigo, aunque también otro sentimiento que odiaba, el miedo "Décimo, ¿Seré lo suficientemente bueno para esta familia?"

Por uno minutos el silencio reino en la gran habitación y Hayato sintió un peso en su estomago al no recibir respuesta, la mirada del castaño estaba fija en la pantalla de su computadora, su expresión siendo indescifrable y escondida aun cuando el brillo de la pantalla era lo único que alumbraba a ambos en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Por un momento pensó en retirarlo todo, simplemente levantarse, dar una disculpa rápida seguida de un 'buenas noches' y huir. Huir como el cobarde que era.

Pero su futuro jefe fue más rápido "No"

¿Qué?

Sus ojos se humedecieron y no fue capaz de esconder el ligero temblor de su cuerpo. _'No'_  Él no seria suficiente, al igual que ahora, al igual que siempre, jamás seria lo suficientemente bueno. No para Vongola, no para su jefe, no para nada ni nadie. Que tonto en pensar alguna vez lo contrario. 

"Comprendo" Intentó recuperar la compostura y mostrar al menos un pequeño grado de dignidad y valor, levantó la cabeza firmemente con sus hombros rectos y la barbilla en alto "Yo-"

"Jamás serás simplemente un 'Suficientemente bueno' cosa" El castaño se volvió hacia él y Hayato abrió los ojos al ver una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos se habían suavizado al igual que los de su jefe en su tiempo, con tanta calidez y amabilidad como jamás había conocido en otra persona, no hacia él "Hayato..." Suspiro aun sonriendo suavemente "No sé aún muy bien de que fecha exacta vienen, pero esperaba que al menos ya hubiéramos tenido estas conversaciones en el pasado. Mírame, Hayato, tú no eres un objeto, no eres un arma ni un sirviente, eres mi amigo, mi compañero, mi guardián y mano derecha... eres familia"

"Juudaime..." Parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas.

"Hayato, nadie en este mundo es perfecto" Comentó suavemente como si leyera su mente, sus pensamientos y miedos "Todos tenemos errores y defectos, la mayoría de ellos mejorables con esfuerzo y trabajo. Tú no eres perfecto, yo no soy perfecto, nadie en este mundo puede perfecto" 

"Pero yo..."

"Nunca has querido hablarme sobre tu vida antes de conocernos, solo sé algunos datos gracias a Bianchi, pero desde ti jamás recibí información" Él tomó una de sus manos y la apretó "No sé que te dijeron o lo que pensaban de ti, pero Hayato, tú no eres como piensas, eres mucho más que eso. Sin importar nada, eres importante para mi, eres indispensable, te lo dije en la batalla de la tormenta por los anillos. No importa lo que digan los demás, no importa lo que el resto del mundo piense, eres especial, eres importante y perfecto tal cual eres. Claro que me gustaría que controles más tu temperamento y dejes de romper cada parte de esta costosa y antigua mansión junto con los otros, pero eso no es nada. Hayato, eres mi amigo, mi familia y te amo tal cual eres, tú y los otros son todo lo que tengo y más quiero en este mundo. No te mires como menos, porque no lo eres ¿Entendido?"

Lo intentó, realmente lo intentó. Pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca, ¡Simplemente no salían! Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, las cálidas lagrimas fluían libremente por su rostro y sintió dos brazos rodearlo y atraerlo, Hayato escondió su rostro en el pecho de su jefe, pidiendo disculpas y agradeciéndole repetidamente entre todo su balbuceo que solo él entendió con claridad.

Tsuna sonrió y apretó a su amigo con fuerza. Cada palabra fue verdadera y siempre lo había sido. Ama a su amigo, ama a su familia y era necesario que la ingenua tormenta de su yo menor comenzara a notarlo como la suya, que comenzara a sentir ese cariño sin dudar de él.

"Vamos" Tsuna se separó después de un largo rato después de que el peli plata dejara de sollozar "Es tarde y debes descansar, te llevare a tu cuarto. Mañana será un largo día"

Y tenía razón, como siempre. Lo supo al despertar al otro día temprano y en medio del desayuno escuchar gritos desesperados desde afuera, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse a ver que ocurría, la puerta del comedor fue abierta con fuerza y un Skull que parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas corrió en su dirección lanzándose hacia él y tirándole al suelo, sus manos apretando su chaqueta y su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Tsuna hizo una mueca al ver sus ojos desenfocados, llenos de pánico "¡Vongola! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!"

 

**_(~°0°)~PASADO (~°0°)~_ **

 

_8 horas, 23 minutos y 3 segundos.... 8 horas, 23 minutos y 2 segundos.... 8 horas, 23 minutos y 1 segundo... 8 horas, 23 minutos y 0 segundos... 8 horas, 22 minutos y 59...._

"¡Agh!" Tsuna gimió golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio "¡El tiempo pasa muy lento!" Kyoko a su lado le envió una mirada preocupada, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado para no notarla. Era cierto que había dado un tiempo limite de 48 horas, pero esto se estaba haciendo demasiado largo para su propia salud mental, debió haber elegido solo 24 horas o algo así... tal vez incluso 36 nada más. Pero nooooooo, tenía que elegir dos largos días y ahora estaba a punto de estallar.

Era viernes, último día de la semana y el mas esperado, pero Tsuna solo quería que ya terminara. Solo quedaban unas horas para que el plazo se terminara y por fin buscar respuestas de forma directa. Había pasado toda la tarde anterior buscando el paradero de Reborn y resulto ser que, en realidad, Reborn no es el único que falta (Además de Enma), ninguno de los otros ex-Arcobalenos había sido visto en esa semana, todos estaban desaparecidos y sin un paradero posible. ¿Podía ser una simple junta entre ellos? Posible, pero poco probable. Al menos Lal Mirch y Colonello habrían pedido permiso o avisado a CEDEF. Reborn tampoco le habría dejado solo durante tantos días sin darle un aviso previo y un montón de deberes que hacer en su ausencia ¿Verdad?

Según Lussuria, Mammon recibió una llamada 'importante' antes de desaparecer y Lussuria afirmaba que tampoco le dejo algún aviso ni tampoco alguna amenaza sobre tocar su dinero, eso era raro.

Eran los mas fuertes del mundo, nada podría hacerles daño como para incapacitarlos durante cinco días. Pero entonces... ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué Reborn tarda tanto en llegar a casa y torturarlo? Bueno, agradecía al cielo no ser torturado actualmente y le gustaría que permaneciera de esa forma, pero debía ser realista.

_8 horas, 20 minutos y 45 segundos...._

"Falta demasiado..."

"¿Para qué?" Saltó al escuchar la voz de Kyoko cerca, ¡había olvidad que estaba allí! "¿Para que falta tanto?" Repitió viendo la mirada confundida del castaño.

Tsuna suspiro mirando al reloj de muñeca que pidió prestado a su madre, había sido de su padre y la correa estaba casi completamente desgastada, pero estaba cumpliendo su función de maravilla "Quiero que ya sean las siete de la tarde"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo... algo planeado a esa hora"

"Algo... ¿sobre los chicos?" Alzó una ceja en su dirección y ella lo devolvió con una sonrisa "Has estado mirando en su dirección durante todo el periodo, más bien... fulminándolos todo el periodo. Tsuna-kun ¿Qué está pasando?"

Sorprendido se dio cuenta que era verdad. Este era su tercer periodo que constaba en historia y estaban haciendo trabajos de pareja sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Hana había faltado y Kyoko le pidió que hicieran la tarea juntos, por supuesto que acepto.

Sus amigos sorpresivamente habían elegido hacer juntos la tarea y desde entonces había estado vigilando la mesa que ambos compartían. Fue un impulso, algo mas allá de su querer. Simplemente... estaba preocupado y curioso. Necesitaba saber que ocurría.

"Yo... eso es lo que quiero descubrir" Susurró al ver a su maestro mirar en su dirección y tomo su lápiz garabateando cualquier cosa en su cuaderno para pasar inadvertido. Soltó un suspiro al ver al hombre mayor alejarse de su puesto "Kyoko, algo esta pasando y nadie quiere decirme" Incluso si no quería, no podía dejar a la castaña fuera de esto. Él ya había sentido estos días lo que era saber que algo pasaba y ser incapaz de descubrir qué. Kyoko estaba preocupada por su hermano, lo había dejado en claro toda la semana y ¿Quién era Tsuna para dejarle en la oscuridad? Ella tenia tanto derecho como él a saber que ocurría "Pensé que si les daba un tiempo ellos me lo dirían por si mismos, pero hoy se cumple mi plazo. Nada mas pueda les enfrentare, necesito saber qué pasa"

Ella guardo silencio y asintió con la cabeza, ojeando el libro de historia en su pupitre. Al no recibir respuesta, continuaron realizando los ejercicios y preguntas de la pizarra como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso con un deje de tristeza al sentirse solo en su investigación, parte de Tsuna se sintió agradecido. Agradecido de no tener que dar explicaciones, de no recibir un 'no lo hagas' como consejo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir a almorzar, Kyoko le tomó la muñeca y fijo su mirada en ella, evitando sus ojos "Cuando sepas que pasa... Me lo dirás" No era una pregunta. Pero tampoco necesitaba serlo.

"Por supuesto"

_6 horas, 2 minutos, 26 segundos...._


	14. Es momento de hablar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo se acabo. Ahora Chibi Tsuna toma las riendas del juego.

"Juudaime, ¿Quién es él?"

Durante ya casi 15 minutos, Hayato observó desconcertado al desconocido que encontraron gritando en la entrada principal de la mansión. La versión mayor de su jefe se encontró todo este tiempo intentando apaciguarlo, pero el sujeto no paraba de llorar y gritar, todo el tiempo pidiendo perdón y gritando el nombre de Vongola. Ciertamente no entendía del todo que pasaba, pero por la mirada de su jefe, algo andaba mal.

"Se parece al amiguito del pequeñín" Takeshi comentó a su lado, con una pisca de incomodidad en su expresión.

"Se llama Skull" Chrome les informó "El ex-arcobaleno de la nube"

"¿Arcobaleno?" Hayato observó sorprendido al chico de morado con nuevos ojos. Había visto con anterioridad al pequeño arcobaleno muchas veces, sobre todo en la batalla de representantes cuando la pequeña mancha morada se quedaba con los Shimon. Personalmente pensaba en él como un idiota, jamás logro comprender cómo un estúpido débil como él había logrado pertenecer a un grupo tan fuerte y temido como los arcobalenos.

Verlo ahora de esta forma, con esta nueva edad, era tan... extraño. Ya lo sabía, era obvio que 10 años es mucho tiempo y claramente las personas cambian tanto física como mentalmente, ya lo había comprobado con su propio jefe, con Chrome, Haru y Kyoko del futuro. Incluso con ver a lambo de 15 años y 25 años a través de la bazooka. Pero seguía siendo extraño.

"Vamos, Skull por favor, cálmate. No puedo entenderte si lloras" La voz de su jefe destilaba cariño y protección, tal cual lo hacia cuando el jefe de su tiempo hablaba seriamente con ellos y cuando cuidaba de lambo, i-pin y Fuuta. Pero detrás de esos sentimientos, Hayato también pudo ver otro en sus ojos. Era la preocupación, no como siempre la mostraba, su jefe de su época solía mostrar preocupación hasta por lo más mínimo, pero este era diferente. Su rostro no demostraba miedo ni temor, ningún signo de nerviosismo, más bien, era seriedad. Fuera lo que fuese que cruzaba por su mente, no era bueno "Skull, por favor"

"¡Yo no quería! ¿Todo fue culpa de verde!" Se lamentó.

"¿Verde?" Tsuna soltó un suspiro "¡Ahora que hizo?" Skull lo observó con grandes ojos acuosos antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente, esta vez con mucha mas fuerza y los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron "No me digas..." Miró entre sus guardianes y el lloroso adolescente, una migraña comenzando a crecer en su cabeza "Por supuesto" Gruñó.

Takeshi frunció el ceño en el intercambio "¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?"

Tsuna se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado con el 'menor' para explicarles, su rostro claramente demostraba lo molesto e irritado que estaba "Creo que ya tengo una idea de quien los trajo aquí"

 

**__PASADO__ **

 

_...5 minutos, 53 segundos..._

Tsuna observaba consternado el pequeño reloj en su mesita de noche, fulminándolo como si tuviese la culpa de cada uno de sus problemas. Bueno, tenia que intentar desquitar su frustración con algo ¿Por qué no con un inocente reloj?

Había pasado todo el día con la mirada fija en cualquier aparato que pudiera mostrar la hora y contaba en su mente la cuenta regresiva. Fue llamada la atención muchas veces por sus maestros por culpa de ello y casi fue dejado en detención por Nezu. Pero ahora que estaba en la comodidad de su hogar, era libre de ver fijamente la hora como un demente sin que nadie le molestase.

Tan solo unos minutos y todo estaría bien.

_...5 minutos, 2 segundos..._

Solo unos minutos y podría saciar cada una de sus dudas y preocupaciones sin remordimiento, después de todo, él fue prudente y les dio el tiempo suficiente.

... ¿Verdad?

_...2 minutos, 52 segundos..._

Pero ¿Qué pasa si lo que encuentra no es algo que quiera? ¿Y si lo que tanto anhela saber es algo horrible? ¿Algo de lo que luego se arrepentirá de descubrir?

Quizás sus amigos lo toman como una ofensa, tal vez está cruzando los límites, destruyendo su confianza.

_...2 minutos y 30 segundos..._

No. Ellos tuvieron demasiado tiempo ¿Verdad? Ellos ya actuaron demasiado extraños durante mucho tiempo y claramente les ocurre algo que no quieren decirle.

Tal vez podría dejarlos ser, esperar a que estén listos. Posiblemente su comportamiento es completamente razonable y él es el paranoico.

_...2 minutos y 10 segundos..._

Pero no es su culpa ser un paranoico ¿Alguien puede culparlo por ello después de todo lo que ha pasado? Después de tantos enemigos, tantas batallas y cada cosa extraña como viajar en el tiempo, ser paranoico podría ser la menor de sus preocupaciones, fácilmente podría tener problemas mentales graves o incluso estrés post traumático por todo esto.

Y un buen jefe debe estar preparado para todo ¿No? Eso es lo que siempre dice Reborn.

Reborn...

_...1 minuto, 58 segundos..._

¡Ohhhh, ese maldito! ¡El peor de todos es él! ¿¡Como fue capaz de desaparecer de la nada y no regresar para ayudarlo con esto!?

Ya ni siquiera había posibilidades de ser una prueba de Reborn. Sus tontas y dolorosas pruebas no toman tanto tiempo y su hiper intuición le hubiera avisado de cualquier cosa, como ahora, pero diferente.

No era tanto el tiempo que llevaba teniendo conocimiento de su hiper intuición, pero ya sabia un poco como actuaba esta y con quienes. Cuando se trata de Reborn, puede sentir el peligro de su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo no. Es un dolor punzante pero no tan doloroso como lo seria con otras personas. Suponía que era por su confianza en el Hitman.

Lo quisiera o no, confiaba en él, sabía que jamás le haría un daño real y siempre estaría allí para él. Puede ser que ese sea lo que más le moleste.

_...1 minutos, 30 segundos..._

Tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Sabe que algo malo esta ocurriendo y se siente muy solo y abandonado. Realmente esta solo ¿Cómo no estar molesto de esta forma?

_...1 minuto, 20 segundos..._

También esta preocupado por Reborn, por sus amigos, por todo en realidad. Necesita aclarar este asunto, necesita aclarar su mente.

_...42 segundos..._

Ya estaba, no hay mas opción. Igualmente le prometió a Kyoko llegar al fondo de esto y decirle sus resultados.

_...30 segundos..._

Era necesario.

_...20 segundos..._

Realmente necesario.

_...10 segundos..._

¿Verdad?

_...1 segundo..._

En ese escaso segundo los números iluminados en el pequeño reloj electrónico cambiaron y demostraban claramente el fin de la cuenta regresiva. Tsuna tomó un respiro ahogado dejando por un momento que su cerebro procesara lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya no había mas tiempo, no debía esperar por nada más, ya era capaz de salir y exigir respuestas.

Sintió su pecho doler y el latido de su corazón agitarse, mirando sus manos pudo notar el gran temblor y leve sudor en ellas. Esta nervioso, tiene miedo, también hay un poco de estúpida emoción inexplicable en su sangre.

Ya era hora.

**_(~°0°)~_ **

 

Hayato enterró la cara entre sus manos, su cabeza comenzando a doler con una presión horrible en su cien. Takeshi a su lado le observó con simpatía y colocó una mano en su hombro como apoyo "No te preocupes, todo estará bien"

"Ambos sabemos muy bien que eso es una gran mentira" Gruñó sin real enojo. Hace ya mucho tiempo aprendió que irritarse por nada no servía... bueno, para nada "Tengo un mal presentimiento hoy..."

El chico moreno frunció el ceño "¿Mal presentimiento?"

"Si" Asintió dando un vistazo al duelo 'amistoso' que protagonizaban sus compañeros de la niebla y nube. Habían estado tan aburridos que comenzaron a entrenar de la nada, claro que Hayato como el líder que es de los guardianes, debió poner limites y ninguno de ellos había encendido sus llamas hasta ahora, solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Había ya algunos cortes, pero al menos no habían causado una destrucción masiva como lo era cuando realmente tenían la edad que ahora aparentaban.

También su compañero del Sol se encontraba a un rincón a lo lejos mirándolos, seguramente listo por experiencia para tratar alguna lesión.

Takeshi siguió su mirada al terreno exterior por un momento antes de sonreír, intentando hacer lo suyo, aliviar las preocupaciones de su familia "Tal vez te estas contagiando de Tsuna"

"¿De Tsuna?" Alzó una ceja.

Él asintió, su sonrisa ensanchándose más al captar el interés curioso de su amigo "La híper intuición, estas actuando igual a él cuando su cabeza duele por ella"

Hayato proceso esa información por un minuto antes de sonreír tímidamente y soltar una pequeña risa baja "Eso es curioso" Miró el vaso de limonada en sus manos, el poco liquido que quedaba mostraba su reflejo y la mueca que crecía en su rostro "No importa cuanto lo vea, esto sigue siendo raro"

"Si..." Takeshi hizo un puchero tocando su mentón "Extraño mi cicatriz"

Hayato bufó "Tienes 10 años menos... ¿y lo que más extrañas es tu cicatriz casi invisible?"

Takeshi frunció el ceño, poniendo una mano en su pecho en una señal de ofensa "¿Perdón? Es mi mas querida cicatriz, es mi cicatriz de guerra y la quiero, muchas gracias"

"¿De guerra?" El peli plata sonrió "Te la hiciste intentando enseñarle a Squalo a cocinar sushi ¿Qué guerra es esa?"

"Se nota que no estabas presente" El puchero volvió y Takeshi desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo vergonzoso en sus mejillas "Fue toda una batalla a muerte..."

"Solo tú le enseñas a alguien como Squalo a cocinar con una katana..."

"¡Él necesitaba un hobby más normal que rebanar a la gente a la mitad!" Argumentó sacando una carcajada de su compañero "¡No es gracioso! ¡Es un problema grave!"

"Es parte del escuadrón de  **ASESINOS**  de Vongola, ¿A que mas esperabas que se dedicara? ¿A jugar al té con I-pin? ¿A visitar niños huérfanos y leerles cuentos a los enfermos?"

Takeshi de acostó de espaldas en el piso de madera, su vista fija en el antiguo techo a punto de caerles encima "Na' eso sería demasiado pedir... eso es mas la zona de Tsuna"

Tan pronto como mencionó el nombre, un pesado silencio cayo entre ambos y la atmosfera animada desapareció al instante. Takeshi frotó sus manos en su cara, intentando quitar los malos pensamientos de su mente sin real éxito "Supongo que realmente..." Comenzó antes de siquiera pensarlo "Mi cicatriz no es lo que más echo de menos..."

Hayato negó con la cabeza "Lo sé"

"Hayato..." Takeshi miro la nuca de su amigo, intentando descifrar su expresión "¿Es sano extrañar a alguien así? ¿No crees que es un poco extraño?"

"¿Qué en nuestras vidas no lo es?"

"Pero..." Takeshi intentó encontrar las palabras "Entiendo que es nuestro cielo, después de todo este tiempo... logro comprender el significado real de eso, de verdad. Pero..." Puso una mano en su pecho, donde hace ya días podía sentir una gran presión horrible "Sigue siendo extraño. Solo ha pasado un tiempo, unos cuantos días, no sentí esto cuando me separé de mi papá para ir a Italia... incluso cuando pasamos tanto tiempo en el futuro..." Tapó sus ojos con su brazo, intentando que las lágrimas frustradas que crecían en sus ojos no salieran de su lugar "Dios, sueno tan gay. Ni que fuera mi novia" intentó bromear con una sonrisa en sus labios, claramente fallando miserablemente cuando esta no duro más de cuatro segundos.

En medio de su discurso, Hayato había puesto una mano en su propio pecho, su cerebro procesando cada una de las palabras del japonés. Era cierto que estar lejos de su jefe era un sentimiento no muy bienvenido, dolía en su interior, sobre todo en situaciones como en estas, cuando no hay una seguridad real de volver a verle.

También era verdad que eso era un poco extraño, no tanto para Hayato en realidad, durante toda su vida, la única persona que se preocupo realmente por él fue su madre biológica, aparte de ella nunca sintió un verdadero sentimiento de protección hacia su persona, Bianchi era su hermana mayor y siempre (incluso con esas malditas galletas envenenadas) se sintió querido por ella, pero no al nivel que él necesitaba realmente.

Todo eso cambió cuando conoció a su jefe. Al principió se sintió furioso al conocerle, pensar que alguien que se veía tan lamentable y sin ninguna gracia lograría tener un puesto tan alto y poderoso, que conseguiría con una herencia de sangre mas de lo que Hayato podría conseguir en toda su vida con el más grande esfuerzo y sacrificio...

Una gran furia le lleno y se vio obligado a liberarla con alguien, lamentablemente ese fue el castaño. Pero al final fue lo mejor, termino conociendo la verdadera imagen del chico que seria conocido como el mas poderoso de la mafia, el jefe mas amable y considerado del mundo, el amigo y hermano de otra madre que sin saberlo siempre anhelo tener.

Con cada batalla, cada enfrentamiento y discusión, pudo conocer mas de él y logró que su amor por él creciera cada vez más, claro que no de una forma romántica, amor como el que puede sentirse por una madre, un padre, un hermano o alguien muy importante para él. Hayato ama a su jefe, ama a su amigo y a sus compañeros guardianes, ama su vida, ama su hogar, ama todo lo que ha conseguido obtener desde que decimo Vongola choco en su vida.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se convirtió en la parte mas fundamental de su vida, incluso podría ser mas importante para él que su propia persona. No era por parecer suicida o algo por el estilo, pero debía ser realista ¿Qué le queda a Hayato si Tsuna ya no está? ¿Qué haría realmente con su vida? Ya no podía imaginarse que seria de el sin el amable castaño en su vida, sin trabajar para él, sin seguirlo hasta los confines del mundo y-

Hayato soltó una carcajada ruidosa, llamando sin querer la atención del moreno a su espalda. Pero no lo tomó en demasiada consideración. Takeshi tenía razón, sonaba muy gay.

Pero era verdad, Tsuna era mas que especial para él, era jodidamente importante para Hayato, tan solo estar lejos de él ya comenzaba a doler. Tsuna era el cielo que todo lo abarca, era el pegamento que mantenía única a su familia, en si él era la real razón por la que su familia siquiera existiera ¿Cómo no podría doler estar lejos de él? Tsuna ya era parte de ellos, parte de su ser, de su alma, de toda su persona. Estar lejos de él era como perder una parte de su propio ser. Era lo mas extraño pero cierto en su vida.

"También lo extraño" Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa triste en sus labios "Pero no debemos preocuparnos por eso" Miró a su compañero a los ojos, un brillo especial en sus orbes esmeralda "Porque pronto estaremos con él"

Takeshi le observó con la boca abierta y sus ojos ensanchados con incredulidad antes de que una gran sonrisa partiera su rostro y sus ojos brillaran con alegría "¡Por supuesto!"

"Chicos..." La voz rota del guardián mas joven los alertó e incluso el enfrentamiento brutal se detuvo en seco, los cinco guardianes presentes se voltearon hacia el niño pequeño, encontrando a este con grandes lagrimas gruesas en sus ojos, él no aguantó las miradas en él y corrió hacia Takeshi ahora sentado, lanzándose sobre él y llorando en su camisa "¡Lo siento! ¡No tuve opción!"

"¿Lambo?" Takeshi intercambió una mirada preocupada con Hayato antes de prestar toda su atención al menor en sus brazos "Lambo, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A que te refieres con no tener opción?"

El niño siguió llorando, claramente intentando controlar sus acciones sin mucha efectividad "¡Lo siento!"

"Lambo" Hayato intentó "Por favor, dinos que pasa" La actitud de Lambo siempre fue igual, llorar de la nada no era algo normal en él. Pero pedir perdón y llorar tan... desesperado, no, eso no era normal. Además, ya era muy tarde, el cielo estaba oscurecido y el niño debería estar en casa de su jefe durmiendo ¿Por qué corrió hasta aquí a esta hora?

"El lo sabe" Lloriqueó "¡Él lo sabe!"

"¿Quién? ¿Quién sabe qué?" Takeshi elevó la voz, su preocupación creciendo cada vez más, así como un mal presentimiento en sus entrañas.

"El lo sabe..." Lambo lloró mas fuerte "¡Tsuna-nii lo sabe todo!"

El silencio reino en el lugar y el vaso en las manos de Hayato cayó al suelo, rompiéndose y derramando todo su contenido, aunque nadie estaba prestando atención a ello "¿Qué?"

En medio del entumecido silencio, rápidos pasos se escucharon a la distancia chocando contra el antiguo suelo de madera de Kokuyo, cada vez mas cerca de ellos. Para cuando tuvieron noción de lo que ocurría, una mata de pelo castaño entro por la puerta. Su dueño, con ojos furiosos y una mueca en sus labios, se asomo con rapidez parando en seco al verlos a todos en el lugar, pero la ira en sus orbes caramelo no desapareció, al contrario. Por un momento su respiración entrecortada fue lo único que se escuchó, la mirada de él chocando con la de cada uno de ellos.

Hayato no lo admitiría fácilmente, pero sintió una gran necesidad de retroceder al ver su ceño fruncirse y un conocido tono naranja brillar en sus ojos, sobre todo cuando su voz resonó "Es momento de hablar" 


	15. La verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna ya lo sabe todo ¿Que pasara ahora? 
> 
> PD. este es un capitulo meramente del pasado :3

 

**En el capítulo anterior....**

**_"Él lo sabe..." Lambo lloró más fuerte "¡Tsuna-nii lo sabe todo!"_ **

**_El silencio reino en el lugar y el vaso en las manos de Hayato cayó al suelo, rompiéndose y derramando todo su contenido, aunque nadie estaba prestando atención a ello "¿Qué?"_ **

**_En medio del entumecido silencio, rápidos pasos se escucharon a la distancia chocando contra el antiguo suelo de madera de Kokuyo, cada vez más cerca de ellos. Para cuando tuvieron noción de lo que ocurría, una mata de pelo castaño entro por la puerta. Su dueño, con ojos furiosos y una mueca en sus labios, se asomó con rapidez parando en seco al verlos a todos en el lugar, pero la ira en sus orbes caramelo no desapareció, al contrario. Por un momento su respiración entrecortada fue lo único que se escuchó, la mirada de él chocando con la de cada uno de ellos._ **

**_Hayato no lo admitiría fácilmente, pero sintió una gran necesidad de retroceder al ver su ceño fruncirse y un conocido tono naranja brillar en sus ojos, sobre todo cuando su voz resonó "Es momento de hablar"_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando era un niño, Lambo recordaba pasar sus días pegado al lado de su madre. Ella era una mujer hermosa, amable y cariñosa, una mujer fuerte y decidida que en su corazón solo tenia lugar para su amado hijo pequeño. Lambo recordaba borrosamente jugar con ella en los extensos jardines de la mansión de su familia, corriendo alrededor de los árboles, rodeados de rosas rojas y blancas, las favoritas de la mujer. Siempre fue recibido en sus brazos con una cálida sonrisa y un tierno beso en su cien. Él era su niño, su pequeño bebé feliz, amado y protegido ante el mundo.

Para Lambo la vida era un mundo maravilloso, brillante y sin problemas.

Hasta que ese día llegó.

Él no recuerda mucho al respecto, fue bastante pequeño cuando ocurrió, pero jamás olvidara algunas cosas, como el ruidoso sonido de disparos, los cálidos brazos a su alrededor mientras corría lejos, huyendo de algo que él no conocía. Un segundo estaba apretujado en su pecho intentando luchar contra el frio ambiente nocturno y al siguiente...

Aun podía sentir el pegajoso y cálido liquido color oscuro en sus manos, aun podía recordar la mirada vidriosa en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda de la mujer que tanto amor le brindo en su joven vida.

Él no lo sabía, no fue capaz de reconocerlo hasta tiempo después. Pero ese día Lambo perdió mucho mas de lo que jamás en su joven vida pudo haber imaginado, perdió a su persona más amada en el mundo, perdió su rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, su protección contra el mundo frio y cruel. Ese fatídico día, de un segundo a otro, con tan solo cuatro cortos años de vida, Lambo perdió todo, incluyendo su infancia.

A semanas del funeral, todo cambio a su alrededor y su padre no fue la excepción. El hombre que una vez vio cómo su héroe, ahora con suerte era capaz de dirigirle la palabra. Toda su atención estaba centrada en sus negocios, en venganza, en alianzas y lo más importante para él, el hijo de su anterior matrimonio, Fabio.

Fabio tenia 18 años y aun con su corta edad ya era la mano derecha de su padre. Como si no fuera poco su gran atractivo físico, Fabio era bueno en los negocios, un estratega excepcional, un luchador de primera y en todo lo que se propusiera, era el mejor de todos. Para Lambo, si la perfección tuviera una personificación, entonces esa sería Fabio.

Fabio era inteligente, fuerte, valiente y muchas otras cosas increíbles, mientras que Lambo... Lambo solo era un niño, un niño inútil y llorón a los ojos de todo el mundo.

Su padre siempre parecía enorgullecerse de sobremanera al ver a su hijo mayor volver de una misión más que cuando cerraba una nueva alianza. Lambo se dijo a si mismo que si crecía como su hermano, si entrenaba cada día y se volvía un hombre fuerte, entonces su padre lo querría de igual manera que a Fabio.

Esa fue su meta, siendo tan solo un niño soñó con el día en que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él y pudiera superar a su estúpido hermano.

Pero sin importar cuanto entrenara, cuanto se esforzará, cuanto lo intentara... Lambo jamás parecía poder superarse a sí mismo. Era débil, él lo sabía. Incluso sus llamas del relámpago eran condenadamente pequeñas en comparación a su hermano.

Cuando Fabio lo descubrió en unos de sus entrenamientos, se rio en su cara.

Lambo solo hizo lo que sabia hacer bien, lloró. Con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, golpeó las piernas de su hermano y luego salió corriendo antes de que este pudiera devolver el gesto. Corrió tanto como sus pequeñas piernas pudieran y se escondió en el armario de una habitación de invitados. Estuvo allí por horas.

Ese mes su padre se fue por semanas y cuando volvió, no solo tenia un temperamento de horrores, también poseía una camisa manchada de sangre fresca y un escuadrón de guardias desaparecidos.

"¡Él debe morir!" Rugió y sus gritos fueron oídos en toda la mansión. Lambo escucho a escondidas desde los ductos de ventilación, donde había aprendido a espiar los entrenamientos de su hermano sin que nadie lo notara. Esta vez estaba utilizándolos para espiar la reunión de su padre, no solía hacerlo, sus reuniones eran aburridas y no entendía nada de lo que decían, pero ahora tenia curiosidad, alguien logro hacer enojar a su padre al punto de que su rostro parecía a punto de explotar de la ira. Necesitaba saber que ocurrió.

"Señor, es Reborn, nadie ha logrado siquiera golpearlo, jamás"

Reborn...

"Es lo mínimo que se espera de él, es el Hitman numero uno del mundo. Nada ni nadie puede dañarlo"

Los hombres de su padre continuaban murmurando entre ellos sobre el hombre llamado 'Reborn', sinceramente, Lambo estaba fascinado. El hombre sonaba como esos héroes en las historias de su madre, alguien fuerte y valiente, capaz de derrotar a todos sin un solo rasguño.

El puño de su padre se conectó con la mesa y todos los murmullos fueron silenciados "Fabio podría..."

Jadeos fueron escuchados alrededor de la mesa y Lambo sin saber el porqué, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos antes de que uno de ellos tuviera el valor de hablar "Señor, eso es suicidio. No saldrá con vida"

Su padre lo miro un segundo antes de meter su mano en su abrigo, Lambo cerró los ojos al escuchar el ruido y cuando los abrió él hombre de antes ya estaba tirado en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su frente "¿Alguien más se opone a la idea?"

No era necesario preguntarlo. Nadie se opondría a él, esa era su forma de trabajar.

Fabio fue elegido para matar a Reborn, él acepto a regañadientes, sabiendo lo difícil que sería llevar a cabo las ordenes de su padre, pero también conociendo que ocurriría si se negaba.

Solo dos días después de salir de la mansión, Fabio volvió, al igual que su padre, se fue con un grupo de hombres y volvió solo, cubierto de sangre y un aura llena de vergüenza e ira.

Reborn volvió a hacerlo. Lambo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su padre se enfureció, Fabio fue castigado por no poder cumplir su misión y toda la mansión tenia los pelos de punta al verlos. Mientras tanto Lambo... ya tenia un plan en acción.

Su padre quería a Reborn muerto, una hazaña que ni siquiera el perfecto Fabio pudo realizar. Pues bien, Lambo quería ser quien lo lograra.

Era sencillo, matar a Reborn y conseguir la aprobación y amor de su padre al mismo tiempo que destroza la autoestima de su hermano, dos pájaros de un tiro. No podía ser muy difícil ¿Verdad?

Con eso en mente, empaco un poco de ropa, escribió una carta a su padre con sus crayones favoritos explicando su viaje y corrió fuera de la mansión. Oh, pero algo faltaba.

Antes de irse, paso por los laboratorios en la zona subterránea de la mansión, donde los experimentos terminados estaban guardados. Había muchas armas de las cuales elegir, todas muy grandes y destructivas. Pero era pequeño y no podía cargar muchas de ellas, así que fue por lo más práctico: granadas.

Se llevo prestadas muchas granadas y cuando estaba a punto de salir del laboratorio, un brillante objeto llamo su atención, la bazooka de los 10 años. Bueno, no era muy pesada.

El resto de la historia era conocida, llegó a Japón, conoció a Sawada Tsunayoshi y se hizo su guardián.

Sawada Nana era una buena mujer, cariñosa y amable, quisiera decir que ella fue la razón de que se quedara, que ella era como su madre y por eso quiso jamás irse de esa casa, de ese hogar. Pero seria mentira, Nana no era quien le recordaba a su madre. Era Tsuna.

Tsuna fue su ancla con el mundo, él fue quien le demostró cariño y comprensión, quien estuvo con él en todo momento y jamás lo abandono con el paso de los años a pesar de todo, incluso son su mal carácter y sus lloriqueos. Tsuna era familia, era un hermano. Pero no como Fabio, Tsuna era mas que eso, mucho más. Fabio pudo haber representado a la perfección para él en algún punto de su vida, pero Tsuna estaba a un nivel superior a eso. Perfección era un adjetivo poco ante el gran corazón de su jefe, era solo algo que alguien que no lo conocía le diría. Tsuna es mucho mas que eso, mucho mas que cualquier palabra existente pudiera querer pertenecer a su personalidad.

Tsuna era mucho más, mucho, mucho más que todo.

Aun podía recordar su encuentro con su familia biológica después de desaparecer esa noche con la misión de matar a Reborn en su cabeza. Fue en una gala de Vongola, la primera que tenían con Tsuna siendo el oficial Decimo Vongola, habiendo tomado el manto con tan solo 18 años recién cumplidos. Muchos jefes de otras familias habían querido asistir para felicitarlo, para contemplar al nuevo hombre mas poderoso e influyente del bajo mundo, pero, sobre todo, para crear alianzas.

Su padre fue uno de esos últimos.

La familia Bobino se hizo presente con su jefe y su mano derecha, Fabio. Cuando fue presentado frente a todos como el guardián del relámpago del Décimo Vongola, a sus nueve años de edad... Lambo sintió algo mágico.

Tal vez el orgullo al pertenecer con sus pares, quizás la emoción al ver el rostro orgulloso de su jefe o quizás la egoísta felicidad de ver caer la cara de su padre y su hermano a través de la multitud al escuchar su nombre. Sea como fuese, fue el mejor momento de su vida.

En medio del festejo, Lambo se encontró siendo abrazado por su jefe, un abrazo cálido y fraterno, con susurros de orgullo y amor. Si, el mejor momento de su vida.

A mitad de la gala, Lambo camino al balcón mas cercano para poder obtener aire fresco, el lugar estaba lleno, la gente era aburrida y comenzaba a sentir mucho calor. Tan solo quería respirar un poco.

"A sí que... ¿Un guardián?" Una voz muy conocida susurro a sus espaldas, Lambo cerró los ojos antes de volverse para encontrarse con su hermano mayor. Él se veía idéntico a cuando se fue hace ya cuatro años, realmente sin ningún cambio en su persona "Había escuchado hablar del nuevo jefe de Vongola, un hombre amable y bondadoso... supongo que eso explicaría el porque eligió a alguien como tú como guardián" Lambo oculto muy bien su molestia y se recordó repetidamente en su mente que no podía utilizar hoy sus granadas, su jefe se lo había pedido explícitamente, al igual que a Hayato el no utilizar sus explosivos. No iba a romper su promesa por un tonto como su hermano y mucho menos recibir un sermón de Hayato al respecto, todo menos eso "Eso, o tal vez... simplemente es un idiota como muchos por allí murmuran" Oh, eso si que no.

"No, de mi jefe no te burlaras" Lambo murmuró con una mano en su cabello, listo para sacar cualquier arma que tocara primero.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad? Solo un jefe estúpido tomaría a otro estúpido e inútil como guardián" Él suspiró "Y pensar que un tonto como él será el nuevo jefe de Vongola... que desperdicio de poder"

"¡Ya cállate!" Estaba a punto de sacar una granada de su cabello cuando nuevos pasos se escucharon, resonando en la costosa y antigua cerámica aun con el bullicio de la fiesta en el interior. Lambo se encontró escondiendo sus manos en la espalda y mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, una gran cantidad de vergüenza cayendo sobre él.

"Disculpen, ¿Estoy interrumpiendo?" Ahí, en toda su gloria, se encontraba su jefe, el Décimo Vongola. El castaño miro entre ambos chicos y un brillo peculiar encontró sus ojos. Lambo tragó dando un paso atrás, su jefe ya sabía algo.

"Oh. Decimo Vongola" El carácter de su hermano dio un giro de 180° en tan solo un segundo y Lambo sentía sus ojos humedecerse en la frustración, quería golpearlo, quería advertir a su jefe sobre su falsedad, quería tomar a su verdadera figura de hermano mayor y sacarlo de allí, alejarlo de ese lobo con piel de oveja que se suponía tenía su misma línea sanguínea "No sabe el placer que es para mi conocerlo al fin, eh escuchado mucho hablar de usted"

"Oh, supongo que es el mismo placer" Su jefe le saludo estrechando su mano y Lambo sintió nauseas. Eso estaba mal,  _'¡no lo toques!'_  Quería gritar, pero las palabras no saldrían "Aunque debo admitir que no sé quién es usted"

"Mi mal" Su hermano aceptó con una sonrisa tan falsa como la sonrisa inocente de Mukuro al negar su participación en alguna broma contra Hibari "Mi nombre es Fabio Bobino, heredero del quinto jefe de la familia Bobino y su mano derecha"

"Ya veo. Entonces eres hermano de Lambo ¿Me equivoco?"

"No. Es realmente así, Don Vongola" Su hermano sonrió "Lambo es mi hermanito pequeño. Es una sorpresa saber que ahora es su guardián del relámpago"

La sonrisa de Tsuna podría hacer brillar mas que el sol en cualquier momento, pero actualmente no era así, no era su típica sonrisa amable y cariñosa, no, esta vez era una sonrisa tensa y llena de un sentimiento al que Lambo no esta muy acostumbrado de su parte "¿Realmente? No veo cual seria la sorpresa, Lambo es un chico increíble, excepcional. Es un chico fuerte y valiente, también muy inteligente y amable. Sinceramente, no podría haber elegido a alguien mejor como mi guardián. Oh, cierto, tendrás que perdonarnos, pero necesito a Lambo dentro, Nono quiere ver a todos los guardianes" Envolvió un brazo alrededor de Lambo y lo escoltó dentro "Con permiso, un placer conocerlo, Fabio Bobino" Antes de salir, Tsuna se detuvo al lado de Fabio y suavemente le susurro "Por cierto, odio que traten a mis seres queridos con adjetivos como 'tontos' o 'inútiles'. Vuelve a hacerlo y me asegurare de que tu familia solo sea un recuerdo en la memoria del bajo mundo"

Los ojos de Fabio se ensancharon, pero en lugar de retroceder, siguió retando "¿Destruirías a la familia de tu propio guardián?"

Tsuna levantó su rostro y enfrentó a Fabio con grandes ojos castaños, un brillo de naranja pasando por ellos al mostrar una inocente fachada de confusión "No sé a qué te refieres, la ultima vez que comprobé, Lambo pertenecía a la familia Vongola. Y créeme, así seguirá siendo por el resto de su vida" Su jefe sonrió inocentemente "Ahora, con permiso. Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas" y con eso, regresaron al interior de la fiesta, donde sus compañeros les esperaban mirándolos con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación. Tsuna simplemente sonrió a su manera negando levemente con la cabeza y ellos entendieron.

"Gracias" Lambo murmuró por lo bajo.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, sin desviar su mirada de las personas bailando en la pista "Quise decir cada palabra, eres un chico increíble y nosotros somos tu familia Lambo. Eso jamás cambiara, nunca lo olvides"

Y nunca lo hizo. 10 años en el futuro después de conocerse sus palabras seguían resonando en su mente y jamás se irían.

Su jefe y sus compañeros fueron su familia, cuando su verdadera no lo deseó ellos si lo hicieron, lo recibieron con defectos y todo, le educaron y lo protegieron cuando nadie mas lo hizo.

Tsuna se convirtió en su todo y su lealtad siempre estuvo con él, por sobre todas las personas. Llegó a conocerlo, a ver más allá de sus fachadas, aprendió a ver a través de sus ojos, a distinguir sus sentimientos y como consolarlo en sus peores momentos. Lambo tomo el lugar de hermano menor con un mayor respeto que su puesto como guardián.

Fue por eso, que cuando la versión menor de su jefe, diez años en el pasado entro por la puerta de la habitación que compartía con I-pin, Fuuta y Bianchi sin siquiera tocar... Lambo comprendió.

Esos ojos, ese brillo en ellos. Esto es lo que temía desde el primer día de su estancia en el pasado y solo había una cosa que podía decir "...Lo siento"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Y eso fue lo que ocurrió" Tsuna levanto la mirada de sus manos encontrándose con la mirada nerviosa de Hayato (no, este no era realmente Hayato, no  **su**  Hayato), no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban sentados frente a frente con los otros a su alrededor escuchando su relato, su punto de vista de los últimos extraños días.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo y con el mundo, Tsuna no tenia idea de que pensar a partir de esto. Había tantas posibilidades existentes en su mente para el comportamiento extraño de sus amigos, pero nada como esto había pasado por su mente.

Viajes en el tiempo con cambio de cuerpo ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre una idea como esa?

Viajar en el tiempo con su propio cuerpo había sido un caos para si mismo, el solo hecho de imaginar estar en una época diferente con un cuerpo que no es tuyo... (bueno, si lo es. Pero se entiende la idea)

Es algo horrible.

"Tsuna" Levantó la cabeza para mirar el rostro preocupado de Takeshi (no, tampoco  **su** Takeshi. Ninguno de ellos eran **sus**  amigos en realidad), él debió ver algo en su rostro, porque al instante su expresión se volvió muy afligida.

"Tsuna-nii..."

"Yo..." Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos al levantarse de su lugar, no podía hacer esto, no ahora, no enseguida. Con una fuerte presión creciendo en su cabeza, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba caminar, respirar, pensar y... y solo... quien sabe. Solo necesitaba salir.

"Espera, ¡Tsuna!" La voz de Takeshi resonó a través de los pasillos, pero eso no lo detuvo. Su cabeza dolía, su pecho también. No sabía como, pero terminó llegando a la salida del edificio sin siquiera mirar por donde iba. Camino fuera de los terrenos de Kokuyo land chocando con arbustos y plantas, sus pies parecían pesar y no podía respirar muy bien, su pecho dolía, dolía y quemaba.

Necesitaba respirar.

Ahora.

 

**(~°^°)~**

 

"¿Crees que venga?"

"Si" Takeshi abandono la visión del asiento vació del castaño para dirigir su atención a su compañero. Hayato también miraba el mismo punto anterior que él, pero su expresión solo lograba demostrar aburrimiento. Con un nudo en el estómago, Takeshi desvió la mirada de su joven rostro, diez años te enseñan a conocer a una persona y Takeshi había aprendido a conocer a cada uno de sus amigos, sobre todo a Hayato. Para cualquiera, esa expresión en su rostro solo demostraba un claro desinterés, pero para Takeshi, era mucho mas que eso, solo era necesario ver sus ojos para saber el grado de preocupación que atormentaba su mente bajo esa fachada insensible que llevaba mejorando durante décadas "¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"

Hayato se permitió una pequeña sonrisa sin gracia "Siempre ha sido curioso... y preocupado por nosotros. Tendrá preguntas, querrá respuestas"

Takeshi jugueteo con un lápiz pensando, Tsuna miniatura estaba en todo su derecho a molestarse, supuso. Él también se enfadaría con algo así, sobre todo si no fue informado y por sus propios amigos. Su memoria no era muy buena y no podía recordar muchas cosas de su infancia, pero estuvo pensando toda la noche sin poder dormir y en todo ese pensamiento, surgieron sus recuerdos del pasado. Antes de conocer Vongola, antes de conocer a sus compañeros y amigos guardianes, antes de comenzar a salir con Tsuna, antes de... tener reales amigos.

Perder a su madre, fue algo duro para él y también una época muy difícil en su niñez, sabia que su padre estaba pasando por mucho dolor y su madre le había enseñado que sonreír a las personas les brindaba felicidad, él solo quería que su padre volviera a ser feliz, así que intentaba no mostrar su propio dolor y sonreía a todos sin importar nada, tal vez si sonreía todo el tiempo, incluso él comenzaría a ser mas feliz.

Pero no resulto como esperaba. El dolor siguió en su pecho, la presión en su corazón no se detuvo jamás, sin importar la sonrisa de su padre, las victorias de su equipo, la gran cantidad de amigos que logro hacer en tan poco tiempo, nada lograba deshacer su dolor.

Entrenando se rompió el brazo y pensando en lo inútil que era sin él... en lo innecesario que es para la gente en realidad... fue ahí cuando tomó la decisión de acabar con todo. A diferencia de él, su padre se recuperó de la muerte de su madre ¿Por qué no se recuperaría de la suya?, a sus llamados amigos no les importaba realmente, les tomaría poco obtener una nueva estrella y ya no le recordarían nunca más, nadie sufriría, él no tendría que aguantar más, no más dolor, no más soledad...

Pero luego apareció Tsuna, parado en la azotea de la escuela, con esos grandes e inocentes ojos caramelo a punto de estallar en lágrimas, gritando sobre lo especial que era él y todo lo que perdería al morir...

Él cayó, Tsuna saltó detrás de él y lo salvo. Sin dudar, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó hacia un extraño a una altura fatal como si no fuera nada, como si no importara...

Desde ese día, mas de diez años después, Takeshi aun llora al recordar ese momento. Ni él mismo sabe si sus lagrimas expresan felicidad o tristeza. Lo único que tiene claro es que, desde ese día, su vida jamás volvió a ser la misma y poco a poco, ese vacío en su interior se fue llenando, dejando atrás esa presión, ese dolor en su pecho, en su corazón. Tsuna no fue el único, Hayato, sus compañeros guardianes, Squalo, el resto de varia, los ex-arcobalenos, la novena generación de Vongola, incluso Shimon, todos eran parte de su mundo, eran su familia. Sin importar nada, en cada dificultad, con cada batalla en la que terminaban luchando, la seguridad de tener su espalda protegida por todo el mundo fue creciendo, él ya no estaba solo y jamás lo estaría, Tsuna se lo prometió y Takeshi sabía que era real.

Al llegar a esta línea de tiempo, el pánico le había consumido. Despertar en su antiguo cuarto en su casa en Japón, mirarse al espejo del baño y ver un rostro mas pequeño, mirar su cuerpo y no ver sus cicatrices, no recordar nada... algo en su interior se quebró.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué le paso a su cuerpo? Tenia tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, nada que le diera sentido a lo que ocurría. En medio del pánico su celular sonó y de alguna forma logro calmarse a tiempo para contestar.

Era Hayato.

Solo bastó una palabra clave para sentir el alivio inundar su interior y una respuesta de su parte para saber que el otro estaba sintiendo lo mismo a través de la línea. No estaban solos.

Reunir al resto solo lo alivio más. Pero que su jefe no estuviera con ellos... eso lo destrozó.

Pensándolo detenidamente, se sentía muy idiota. Su actuar fue estúpido y aun con la lógica que siguieron para 'proteger' a su jefe versión pequeño, todo estuvo mal y ahora podía verlo. No importa la edad que tuviese, Tsuna era Tsuna. Quizás no tenia la experiencia del Tsuna de su tiempo, pero seguía siendo él.

Este no era el Tsuna que atemorizaba a grandes mafiosos con solo mirarlos a los ojos, no era el jefe poderoso y lleno de sabiduría, el hombre que poco a poco cambiaba el mundo para mejor. No, este no era ese Tsuna, pero al final del día, seguía siendo Tsuna. Este era el Tsuna que le salvo ese día en la azotea, era el Tsuna que decidía vencer sus miedos para salvar a sus seres queridos, el Tsuna que le dio a Hayato una familia, el chico que ganó contra Mukuro y le saco del vacío oscuro en el que se encontraba, quien ayudo a Lancia a salir adelante, el que venció a Varia y gano el respeto de Xanxus (aunque él no lo admitirá), quien le dio un hogar a I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, Chrome y a muchos más, quien gano a Millefiore, a Byakuran, que salvo el futuro y formo alianza, amistad y un vínculo inquebrantable con Shimon aun después de su traición, que venció a Daemon Spade e incluso logro salvar a los ex-arcobalenos y romper la maldición.

Este no era su Tsuna, pero era el comienzo de él.

Y lo habían dañado.

Era un sentimiento horrible en más de un sentido.

Tal como Hayato lo dijo, Tsuna llegó. Tarde, pero logro llegar antes que Nezu sensei al menos. Él no les perdonó ni una sola mirada al caminar a su asiento, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Kyoko.

 

**(~°^°)~**

 

Su cuerpo dolía, Dios, todo en él dolía. Apenas había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y eso estaba teniendo sus consecuencias ahora mismo. No tuvo apetito anoche, tampoco lo tuvo esta mañana.

Era irrealista, todo lo que ocurría parecía ser solo el resultado de un terrorífico sueño y sus pensamientos no lograban separarse de la sola idea de sus amigos lejos de él, en un lugar y tiempo donde no podía alcanzarles, un lugar donde no sabia si estaban bien o no. Donde no podía ayudarles.

Durante el desayuno pudo sentir la mirada de Lambo en su persona, pero eligió ignorarla. Aun con su corazón dolorosamente comprimido, no tuvo el valor para verle a los ojos. Ver esos ojos que deberían estar llenos de inocencia y emoción infantil plagados de preocupación y una sabiduría de años mayores a los que demostraba físicamente... no, simplemente no podía.

Dejo su desayuno sin tocar en la cocina y salió rápidamente de casa. No podía faltar a la escuela, después de su viaje al futuro y los días que falto a clases, había prometido a su madre no faltar ni un solo día más para no quedar más atrás en sus clases. Además, con Reborn desaparecido, aprender se estaba haciendo aun mas difícil...

Oh, nota para si mismo: Descubrir donde demonios esta Reborn entre todo este desastre.

Llegar a la escuela fue agotante, cada paso se sentía como un martirio y su mente se perdía a cada cuadra que doblaba, incluso casi es atropellado a cinco manzanas de llegar.

Intentó prestar atención a clases, de verdad que sí. Pero su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y para cuando se daba cuenta, la pizarra ya estaba llena de números y ecuaciones que no entendía como llegaron ahí. Tuvo suerte de que Nezu no le preguntara nada directamente o ya estaría jodido.

Podía sentir las miradas de sus 'amigos', pero no quería hacerles caso, incluso Chrome había asistido a clase y miraba a su manera desde su pupitre en la parte de atrás. El asiento de Enma estaba vacío y un sentimiento de hundimiento se generaba en su estómago al notarlo, no había visto a Enma hace ya varios días y temía que su desaparición estuviera de alguna manera relacionada con lo ocurrido a los demás.

Kyoko le estaba mirando extraño desde que entro en el salón y Tsuna se sintió aún más temeroso al darse cuenta de algo,  **él** tendría que ser quien darle la noticia. Era claro por su rostro que el Ryohei futuro no le había dado ninguna noticia, ella no tenia idea de nada. Ellos eran sus amigos y dolía como el infierno su 'mentira', pero Kyoko... Ryohei era su hermano. Su propio hermano que... no es realmente su hermano en este momento.

Dios. Esto sería tan complicado.

 _"Te explicare en el almuerzo"_ Había susurrado. Ella simplemente asintió y continúo escribiendo la clase.

Cada receso fue un incómodo intercambio de miradas entre los demás y una silenciosa batalla por quien le dirigiría la palabra primero. Tsuna tampoco tenía la intención de hablarles antes de conversar con Kyoko, así que simplemente los dejo ser.

Solo fue cuando llego la hora de almorzar que tomo sus cosas y salió con Kyoko a la azotea, donde sabía que nadie más los molestaría por un rato. Se sentaron frente a frente con sus almuerzos sin tocar entre ellos, a medida de que le contaba sobre cómo habían ido las cosas en los últimos días, los golpes que su hiper intuición le habían dado todo ese tiempo y sus sospechas sobre algo ocurriendo a sus espaldas con la desaparición de Reborn y el comportamiento extraño de sus amigos, Kyoko le escucho atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando y a veces dejando salir una pequeña mueca de simpatía, ya habiendo sabido parte de sus pensamientos.

Pero luego, cuando llego la parte difícil que era contar sus hallazgos del día anterior... su pecho se comprimió con cada frase, viendo como la expresión de la castaña cambiaba y el color de su rostro palidecía mientras fruncía el ceño consternada.

Kyoko es una chica inocente, amable y siempre con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro. No es el tipo de persona a la que te gustaría ver con una expresión tan... triste. Dolida.

"Entonces... Nii-san..."

"Todos ellos" Tsuna bajo la mirada.

Kyoko respiró y observo el cielo "Todo este tiempo... mi hermano..."

"...Lo siento mucho, Kyoko-chan"

 

**(~°^°)~**

 

"¿Dónde está Reborn?" Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de darse cuenta, pero no intento borrarlas, recibiendo las miradas sorprendida de la tormenta.

Las clases ya habían terminado hace unos minutos, Kyoko se fue antes de entrar al ultimo bloque, diciendo que no se sentía bien y yendo a casa. Tsuna estaba tan espaciado en su mente que para cuando se dio cuenta de que la hora había terminado, ya la mayoría de sus compañeros habían desaparecido del salón y la mayoría ya iba de salida.

Se tomo su tiempo para arreglar sus cosas, sin muchos ánimos de llegar a casa. Ya todos se habían ido y caminó lentamente a la salida. Su mente volviendo sin querer a su viaje al futuro hace unos meses atrás.

El temor de estar en un tiempo que no era el suyo, había sido todo tan atemorizante, sobre todo despertar en una guerra en la que no tenían las mejores posibilidades para salir ilesos.

Su corazón se comprimió al pensar en sus amigos pasando por algo similar en estos momentos y sintió sus ojos arder al darse cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer, todo este tiempo estuvieron perdidos en otro lugar, en otro tiempo... sin él.

Sabia lo capaces que eran sus amigos, lo fuertes que se habían vuelto y lo poderosas que eran sus llamas. Ellos estarían bien, por supuesto que lo estarían. Pero una parte egoísta de su ser no podía dejar de temer por ellos, por ellos sin él para ayudar, para protegerlos.

Era el mas débil, lo sabia mejor que nadie. Sin sus llamas, sin su anillo... sin sus amigos... él no era nada. No es inteligente, no es fuerte, no es un estratega, no es nadie. Ellos no lo necesitan para protegerlos.

Pero aun así...

Caminando a la salida, pudo divisar un familiar cabello plateado en la entrada, apoyado en las rejas exteriores. Estrechó los ojos buscando al moreno cerca, pero no había nadie más. Observando a su alrededor pudo ver que el cielo ya estaba cambiando a un color rojizo cálido y no parecían haber estudiantes alrededor, al parecer se tomó demasiado tiempo para salir.

El otro chico no subió la mirada hasta que le pregunta salió de sus labios. Él observó con sorpresa, si Tsuna tuviera que adivinar, diría que no esperaba que le hablara tan rápido, mucho menos que comenzara la conversación.

Hayato tragó antes de responder, un leve rastro de confusión en su rostro "Yo... no, no lo sé"

"¿Estás seguro?" Él asintió "Ya veo" Continuó caminando, dejando atrás a un sorprendido peli plata.

"¡Espera, Tsuna!" El castaño se detuvo en su lugar, pero no por su llamado, fue por la forma de llamarlo. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron en su sorpresa ' _Tsuna, no Juudaime'_

Ajeno a la crisis en la mente del pequeño castaño, Hayato aprovecho su detenimiento y se colocó delante de él "Escucha, se que estas molesto y- estas en todo tu derecho, de verdad. Todos lo entendemos. Pero necesitamos hablar"

"Yo" Tsuna negó con la cabeza "No, no quiero hablar con ustedes. No aun"

"Tsuna" Hayato volvió a detenerlo cuando este iba a continuar caminando "Es necesario"

"No, no lo es"  _Mentira._ Su mente le dijo. Y era verdad. Todo era una mentira. Por supuesto que necesitaban hablar, era obvio. ¿Cómo podría traer a sus amigos devuelta si no sabía qué demonios había pasado en realidad? Pero no quería hacerlo, no tan pronto. Ver a los ojos a estas personas, que físicamente son sus amigos, pero mentalmente no. Duele.

"Si, lo es. Y lo sabes tanto como yo" Él pareció leer su mente y eso solo logro molestarlo aún más.

"Debo irme, ya es tarde" Con rapidez paso al lado del peliplata e intento moverse, pero Hayato no lo dejaría ir. Él tomo su muñeca y lo detuvo en su lugar.

"Tsuna"

El castaño tiró de su muñeca "Suéltame"

"No. Debemos hablar"

"¡No quiero hablar con ustedes!" Tsuna siguió intentando soltarse "¿No puedes entenderlo? No quiero verlos, no quiero escucharlos. No sé qué pensar y solo están haciendo esto mas difícil"

"Tsuna, se que es complicado, pero no puedes evitarnos. Necesitamos hablar sobre esto" Hayato respiro hondo "Debes entender que esto es duro también para todos nosotros"

"Basta, solo déjame irme. No tengo animo de escucharlos ¿Bien? Quiero pensar, quiero encontrar a Reborn y solucionar todo esto, pero necesito estar solo"

"Podemos ayudar, déjanos ayudarte"

"No quiero"

"Por favor, Tsuna" Hayato rogó desesperado "Se que no estas feliz con nosotros, pero debes entender, ponte en nuestro lugar"

"¿Entender? ¿Yo ponerme en su lugar?" Tsuna frunció el ceño con incredulidad "¿Acaso ustedes se pusieron en mi lugar? ¿Acaso pensaron ustedes en cómo me sentiría?"

Ante la mirada dolida de su pequeño jefe, el recuerdo de esa tarde con sus compañeros brillo en la mente de Hayato, las palabras de Lambo resonando como un horrible recordatorio de su error.

_**"¿Y cómo crees que se sentirá cuando lo descubra por su cuenta? Y no. No me vengas con que no lo hará. Todos aquí saben que si lo hará. Al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo Tsuna-nii"** _

Él no escucho, pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No escucho la inquietud del pequeño guardián del rayo y ahora se daba cuenta de su falta.

**_"¡Pues es una decisión estúpida! Y si llega a enterarse... ¡Te culpare a ti!"_ **

Por supuesto. Porque realmente la culpa era suya, de nadie más. Todo esto es resultado de sus malas decisiones "Tsuna, no lo entiendes..."  _'Si pensamos en ti'_ Quería decirle  _'Nos equivocamos, me equivoque. Pero pensamos en ti, lo hicimos'_

"¡No! ¡ **Tú**  no lo entiendes!" El castaño logro tirar su brazo con fuerza suficiente para salir del agarre del chico más alto, teniendo éxito ante la distracción en la mente de este "¡Mis amigos están en un futuro posiblemente muy peligroso para ellos y nadie se dignó a darme un aviso! ¡Simplemente se hicieron pasar por ellos como si nada pasara! ¡Pero  **si**  está pasando algo!"

"Ellos están bien" Fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios. Supo por la mirada ardiente de ira en sus ojos castaños que no fue lo mejor.

"¡No sabes eso!" Hayato maldijo al ver las lágrimas amenazar con deslizarse por los ojos del castaño "¡Ustedes mismos lo dijeron! ¡No tienen idea de cómo llegaron aquí! ¿¡Y si algo les paso!? ¿¡Y si fueron secuestrados o algo antes de venir aquí!? ¿¡Como puedes saber si están bien!? ¿¡Como puedes decidir por mi si debo o no saber esto!?"

"No queríamos preocuparte..."

"¿¡Preocuparme!? ¿¡Eso es lo que te preocupa!? ¿¡Preocuparme!? ¡Maldita sea! ¡He estado preocupado desde que ustedes llegaron a esta línea del tiempo! ¡Ahora tiene sentido porque mi estúpida Hiper Intuición a estado golpeando mi cabeza desde hace días!"

"Tsuna, por favor. Cálmate"

"¡No! ¡No quiero calmarme! ¡No voy a calmarme!" Le grito en la cara con un dedo índice golpeando su pecho con cada palabra. Hayato podía ver por el temblor de su pierna izquierda que estaba a punto de explotar, años de experiencia le enseñaron que cada movimiento de su jefe era de importancia. Sobre todo, cuando está nervioso.

"Tsuna, nosotros- "

"¡Me mintieron en mi cara!" El escupió, cada una de sus palabras con gran dolor "¡Les pregunté directamente si algo estaba pasando! ¡Les dije todas mis inquietudes y les di la oportunidad de decirme! ¡DIJERON QUE NO!"

"Tsuna, por favor"

"¡Mentiste!" Hayato maldijo al ver las lagrimas que amenazaban por caer de los ojos del castaño "¡Me mentiste! ¿¡Como puedo mirarlos a los ojos y confiar en ustedes!?"

"Tsuna..."

"Eres mi amigo..." El castaño cerró los ojos con pesar, Hayato pensó que eso sería todo, se había descargado. Pero no, al contrario. Al abrir los ojos Tsuna miró directamente hacia él, esta vez, sus ojos eran naranjas "Sin importar de que época eres... se supone que eres mi amigo... Antes que guardián, antes que mano derecha... ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!"

Incluso con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos, las lagrimas cayeron y Hayato... Hayato solo podía mirar a su jefe, por primera vez desde hace muchos años con un sentimiento demasiado cercano al miedo. Recordaba sentirse de esa forma en muchas ocasiones del pasado, como cuando tocaba para su madre -en ese tiempo su maestra- y le aterrorizaba el hecho de que no le gustase su melodía, de ser despreciado.

También sintió muchas veces ese mismo temor con su jefe al conocerle. Que no le gradara, cometer un error y ser desechado, quedarse solo, nuevamente. Creía haber superado ese temor, después de tantos años a su lado, siéndole demostrado el verdadero significado de amigos y familia por el castaño, sabiendo que jamás lo abandonarían...

Pero ahora, mirando esos cálidos orbes caramelos llenos de temor, tristeza, rabia y... traición. No pudo evitar sentirse de esa forma, había dañado a su jefe, a la persona mas importante en su vida, incluso si esta era una versión mas pequeña y sin experiencia, seguía siendo igual "¿¡Qué clase de amigo te miente en la cara!? ¿¡Temían porque me preocupara!? ¿¡Que clase de excusa es esa!? ¡Mis amigos están perdidos en otra línea de tiempo con quien sabe quién! ¡Están perdidos, posiblemente contra un enemigo y yo vengo a enterarme casi una semana después! ¿¡Que pasa si ellos-!?" Los ojos del castaño se ensancharon con horror "Si ellos..."

 _'Si ellos están muertos'_ Los ojos de Hayato se ensancharon al llegar a la misma línea de pensamiento. Eso sin duda no había pasado por su mente en ningún segundo.

Hace años que su jefe había terminado con su investigación con Byakuran sobre los universos alternos y viajes en el tiempo. Él les había explicado en caso de que algo ocurriera y necesitaran saber esa información. Lo que ocurriera con sus versiones menores que viajaron a su futuro no implicaría nada con ellos, si ellos llegaran a terminar dañados, eso no resultaría en nada para ellos y su futuro, eran universos separados ahora.

Pero... jamás había pensado en una posibilidad como esa, que sus versiones menores estuvieran... bueno, que ya no estuvieran realmente...

Dios. Su pequeño jefe...

"Tsuna, yo..."

"Pensaban siquiera decírmelo?" Por un momento el volumen de su voz bajo y la ira en sus ojos se transformo en tristeza pura "o... ¿Solo lo dejarían como si nada?"

"Yo... lo siento" Lamento no haberlo pensado. Lamento haberte mentido. Lamento que todo esto esté pasando "Todos, lo sentimos, no sabes cuánto"

"¿Lo sienten?" Siseó "¿ustedes lo sienten? ¿¡Y eso de que me sirve!?" El negó con la cabeza, sus ojos volviendo a su color natural "Déjenme en paz. Intentaron hacer esto a su manera y veo que fracasaron, les ha tomado demasiado tiempo. Ahora lo hare a mi manera" El se volteó y comenzó a caminar. Hayato vio esto con pánico y corrió tras él, no podía dejarlo ir, no así.

"Tsuna, ¡Espera!" Incluso sabiendo lo que significaban sus palabras, incluso sabiendo que debería hacer caso a sus instrucciones... su cerebro no podía procesarlo. Esos sentimientos en la voz de su joven jefe... nunca lo había escuchado de esta forma, incluso cuando gritaba a los otros jefes mafiosos e incluso cuando vivió en cara propia la muerte de hombres y mujeres de gran importancia para él, jamás había tenido un tono tan herido, tan traicionado, tan... lleno de odio. Intentó volver a tomar su muñeca. Pero al segundo que su mano lo tocó, Tsuna se volvió hacia él, sus ojos brillando intensamente anaranjados.

Hayato deseó haber hecho caso "¡Que me dejes en paz!" Sus ojos estallaron en llamas llenas de ira y desesperación, opacando la caída de sus lágrimas. En un solo movimiento de golpear el piso con su pie por la frustración, nuevas llamas se hicieron presentes propagándose por el suelo.

Hayato observó con horror las manos del castaño estallar en llamas del cielo y su puño elevarse listo para ser lanzado en su dirección, mas precisamente, en su cara. Podría haberlo esquivado, no tenia muchas posibilidades de lograrlo, pero podría haberlo intentado.

Pero no, se lo merecía. Si esto es lo que su jefe necesitaba, él se lo permitiría con alegría, no intentaría defenderse. Era lo mínimo que merecía por dañarlo tanto. Él solo... cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

El cual nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos con confusión, observó los ojos del chico mirarle con horror, luego la mirada se desplazó hacia su propia mano y lentamente bajó el puño. Las llamas en su frente se extinguieron al igual que las de sus manos y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Pasaron unos segundos de silenció en los que el cabello del castaño tapaba sus ojos, dejando que la expresión en su rostro fuera desconocida para el peliplata, lo único que era conocido para él era el temblor en las manos del castaño que estaban elevadas a la altura de su pecho, las palmas hacia arriba.

Esperó una disculpa temerosa o avergonzada del castaño, seguramente sorprendido por su poder en un simple arrebato. Pero en lugar de eso se encontró con la mirada cegada por la confusión y sorpresa del castaño "Solo... déjame en paz" El castaño corrió en la dirección contraria.

Hayato solo pudo observar como se alejaba sin saber como reaccionar. No existía en sus recuerdos un momento en el que su jefe se enfadara con él de esta forma. Él se enojaba cuando ponía su propia vida en riesgo, cuando despertaba en el hospital con la cara preocupada de su jefe en su rostro, un regaño para después. Pero nunca a este grado, nunca había arremetido físicamente contra él, no con sus llamas. Nunca... nunca antes él...

Dios, ¿Qué había hecho?

 


	16. ¿Qué hacer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull tiene parte de su versión de la historia.  
> Kyoko intenta lidiar con la verdad.  
> Tsuna y Haru tienen una pequeña conversación.

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

**_"Solo... déjame en paz" El castaño corrió en la dirección contraria._ **

**_Hayato solo pudo observar como se alejaba sin saber como reaccionar. No existía en sus recuerdos un momento en el que su jefe se enfadara con él de esta forma. Él se enojaba cuando ponía su propia vida en riesgo, cuando despertaba en el hospital con la cara preocupada de su jefe en su rostro, un regaño para después. Pero nunca a este grado, nunca había arremetido físicamente contra él, no con sus llamas. Nunca... nunca antes él..._ **

**_Dios, ¿Qué había hecho?_ **

_-_

_No recordaba muy bien como había ocurrido realmente, todo paso en un borrón de tiempo. Solo había estado pasando su tiempo con el chico Shimon como solía hacerlo desde la batalla de los representantes._

_¿Cómo terminó apegado a él? Quien lo sabía._

_Recordaba tomar unas botellas de soda en una tienda cercana y luego sentarse juntos junto al arrollo para simplemente pasar el rato. El chico no era muy conversador, por lo que en su mayoría él era quien daba vida a las conversaciones mientras el pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente y asentía de vez en cuando._

_Ese día no fue diferente._

_El sol brillaba sobre el agua mientras la suave brisa movía levemente el césped mas alto. Enma le había invitado a sentarse con él y pasaron casi una hora conversando cosas sin sentido._

_…Hasta que ‘eso’ ocurrió._

_Apenas estaba tomando el ultimo sorbo de su bebida cuando la luz brillo ante sus ojos y luego la oscuridad la reemplazo._

_Cuando despertó fue consciente de dos cosas, ya no estaba con Enma y tampoco estaba en el arroyo._

_Paredes oscuras y frías le rodeaba, bajo su cuerpo un frio piso de cemento, sobre su cabeza… no, no podía moverse lo suficiente como para mirar sobre él. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, no dolido, pero muy cansado._

_Sin fuerzas para intentar buscar respuestas, sucumbió ante la tentación y cayó en la inconciencia otra vez._

_La segunda vez de conciencia, no estaba solo._

_Separados por gruesos barrotes, una figura alta lo observaba en silenció, lentes brillantes era lo único que podía definir bien en medio de la oscuridad, la figura solo se quedó ahí observando por unos minutos antes de agacharse a la altura de Skull y preguntar: “¿Cuál eres?”_

_‘… ¿Cuál?’_

_Su mente estaba nublada y en lo único que podía concentrarse era en lo incomodo que su cuerpo se sentía. Era una sensación que conocía, pero no podía encontrar donde._

_“¿Cuál eres?” El sujeto preguntó nuevamente, sin recibir respuesta._

_Decidió cambiar su enfoque “¿Sabes quién soy?”_

_Los lentes, sabia que reconocía esos lentes, pero no, no ahora. Gruñó apretando su rostro contra el suelo, quería dormir, quería descansar, no responder cosas extrañas con un sujeto que no conocía._

_“¿Sabes quien soy?” La voz del hombre se volvió fría y un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Skull, sea quien fuese el sujeto, no debía hacerlo enojar, eso era seguro. Con el más pequeño gramo de fuerza en su cuerpo, negó débilmente con la cabeza._

_“Ya veo”_

_-_

_No supo cuando volvió a dormir, pero si que el despertar no parecía ser bueno en ese lugar. Con cuidado observó a su alrededor con confusión._

_La oscuridad se había ido, siendo reemplazada con blanco brillante._

_‘¿Un hospital?’_

_El blanco cubría las paredes, techo y piso. También la cama donde reposaba._

_Con cuidado intento moverse, sintiéndose aliviado cuando el dolor no lo envolvió, aunque la incomodidad aún estaba presente._

_En la pequeña habitación solo había una cama, una pequeña mesita de noche sin cajones ni algún objeto a la vista, y dos puertas completamente blancas. Con curiosidad y un poco de miedo (bien, mucho miedo), se dirigió a la primera puerta, que estaba bloqueada._

_‘Maldición’_

_Nervioso se dirigió a la otra, rápidamente girando la manija._

_Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al lograr abrirla, pero rápidamente cayó al ver que solo era un baño. inodoro, lavamanos y lo que parecía ser una ducha. Nada fuera de lo común._

_‘Maldición…’_

_Tembloroso se dirigió al lavamanos, buscando un poco de agua para beber. Su garganta se sentía seca, tampoco haría mal un poco de agua en su rostro._

_Sin cuidado roció el agua en su cara, sus manos golpeando su rostro repetidamente._

_Fue tan solo unos segundos de mirar a la nada que levanto la mirada al espejo frente a él._

_Lo negaría por décadas, pero un grito muy femenino abandonó su boca._

_“¡AAAAhhhhh!”_

_Donde un rostro infantil debería haber aparecido, fue una cara ya madura. Sus manos tantearon terreno, comenzando en sus mejillas, su nariz, orejas, frente, su… cabello…._

_Era él._

_Realmente él._

_“Yo… no soy un bebé…”_

_“Si, eso sería gracias a mi” Sus ojos cambiaron a la puerta del baño, donde un hombre alto con gafas le observaba divertido, una burlesca sonrisa en sus labios “Gusto en verte, Skull”_

_“Tu… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?” Regreso la vista al espejo, sin poder creer su propio reflejo “No entiendo”_

_“Si… no sueles hacerlo muchas veces” El hombre camino dentro, posando las manos en sus hombros “Pero creo que ahora si lo harás. Pero primero, ¿Sabes quién soy?”_

_“¿Quién… eres?” Intentó ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo en la proximidad. Tal vez era estar en su cuerpo mayor, tal vez la adrenalina que se encontraba en su cuerpo, el nerviosismo. Pero se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa en este momento, incluso mirar a los ojos al desconocido frente a él “No, yo no…” Sus ojos se abrieron. El conocía esos ojos, el… si, esa voz también, hace mucho que no la escuchaba, pero si la conocía. Él… este hombre era… “¿Verde?”_

_“Muy bien” El hombre, Verde, camino a la puerta “¿Vienes?”_

_-_

“¿Y que paso después?” Hayato se inclino sobre el chico más bajo “¡Vamos, habla!”

“Hayato” Tsuna advirtió. Miró al chico “Skull, ¿Por qué te detienes?”

“yo… no se muy bien que paso” Se rasco la cabeza con timidez “El tapo mis ojos, seguramente no quería que viera sus cosas, incluso en mi tiempo el hace esas cosas. Caminamos por un largo rato antes de que llegáramos a su laboratorio”

“¿El te explicó lo que pasaba? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?”

Skull asintió “Invento una máquina, parecida a la bazooka del mocoso bobino”

“¿Otra bazooka?” Tsuna frunció el ceño “Eso no está bien…”

“El dijo… dijo que la utilizo conmigo como conejillo de indias” Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos alertando a los guardianes jóvenes, pero para su sorpresa, el castaño no parecía prestarle demasiada atención, seguramente ya acostumbrado a eso con el tiempo “¡Pensé que quería ver si la maquina funcionaba bien primero probándola conmigo! ¡Solía hacer eso en nuestro tiempo también!”

Tsuna frunció el ceño, su intuición bombeando en su cabeza “¿Qué fue diferente esta vez?”

“Él…” Skull sollozó “Él quería hacer otra cosa, mi yo del futuro dijo que no, por eso me trajo a mi”

El castaño se arrodillo a su nivel acarrando sus pequeños hombros “Skull, ¿Qué era lo que verde quería hacer antes de traerte?”

“Él… quería que mi yo futuro… probara la maquina en tus guardianes…”

**_~En el pasado~_ **

 

_"Entonces... Nii-san..."_

_"Todos ellos" Tsuna bajo la mirada._

_Kyoko respiró y observó el cielo "Todo este tiempo... mi hermano..."_

_"...Lo siento mucho, Kyoko-chan"_

Kyoko ojeó las páginas del libro de texto frente a ella sin prestar real atención a su contenido, levantando la vista de vez en cuando a la puerta la habitación de su hermano.

Sus padres estaban afuera, trabajando como lo eran siempre. Su padre continuaba en el extranjero mientras que su madre estaba en la oficina, su horario habitual haría que llegara tarde como siempre lo es.

A pesar de lo triste que podía sonar, a ella realmente no le había importado nunca cosas como esas. Tenía padres amorosos y preocupados que los amaban y cuidaban mas que a nada en el mundo, ella no podía enojarse por cosas tan frívolas como que lleguen tarde, no es como que ellos quisieran estar lejos.

Desde pequeños habían aprendido lo difícil que era para sus padres salir adelante y darles todo lo que necesitaban, sabían que debían intentar ponerse desde su posición.

A Kyoko no le importaba. Ella era una chica tranquila, solía salir con Hana después de clases o llegar a casa a estudiar u ordenar su cuarto, ella nunca estaba aburrida, la soledad era cómoda de vez en cuando.

Por supuesto, con un hermano mayor tan ruidoso como lo es el suyo, no es como si el silencio reinara en el hogar.

Silencio…

Lo que actualmente distraía su mente del trabajo escolar que debería estar realizando en estos momentos.

Con un suspiro, abandonó su lápiz y miro al techo de madera con tristeza.

Desde que Tsuna le había contado todo, simplemente… no sabia que hacer, que pensar o sentir.

Su mente se sentía en una bruma y no tenia la menor idea de como salir de ella. Había tantas cosas en las que pensar, tanto por lo que preocuparse, pero… su cerebro simplemente no lo procesaba.

Quería gritar, quería patear algo, llorar… pero su rostro… no podría cambiar su expresión.

Todo tenía sentido, toda esta semana de locos había tenido algún sentido real y solo… no podía… no podía hacer nada.

La tarde del día anterior él había vuelto a casa en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, intentó sonreírle, decirle que estaba bien, fingir que todo estaba bien. Pero ni siquiera eso logro. Ella lo conocía mejor que eso…

Su celular vibró, seguramente algún mensaje de su amiga. Pero no bajo la mirada, solo… parecía que nada importaba actualmente. Su mente no funcionaba, su cuerpo no respondería a sus pedidos.

Estaba… perdida.

Su hermano… no estaba aquí. Ese hombre en el cuerpo de su hermano podía estar aquí, encerrado en su habitación. Pero en su corazón… en su corazón ella estaba sola, en su corazón sentía que era la única que se encontraba en su casa, ella se sentía sola, sola y perdida.

Ella…

Sintió las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos y proceder a correr por sus mejillas cuando el pensamiento la golpeó.

Ella estaba sola.

Cerró los ojos al sentir las lagrimas brotar con mayor fuerza, tapando su cara con su brazo. Había sido tan tonta, tan descuidada… no había forma de averiguarlo, por supuesto que no, al fin y al cabo, eran la misma persona, sabría como ser él mismo ya que realmente lo era y aun así… aun así… se sentía tan culpable.

Este hombre no era su hermano, lo era, pero al mismo tiempo no y había estado fingiendo ser él todo este tiempo sin que ella lo supiera, sin que notara nada. ¿Qué pasaba si no fuera su versión futura? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si fuera algún otro truco extraño de los que utilizan en la mafia? ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que él no era su hermano?

Su hermano estuvo todo este tiempo en el futuro, quien sabe en que condiciones, en que clase de futuro fue a parar. La ultima vez fue horrible, había sido duro y estresante.

Pero estaban juntos.

Hubo heridas, dolor, derramaron sangre, sudor y lagrimas para volver a su tiempo.

Pero lo hicieron juntos.

No importa lo malo que fue, lo doloroso ni angustiante, ellos estaban juntos, como siempre lo fueron y como siempre esperaban serlo.

Ahora él esta solo.

Ella está sola.

Ambos están separados, lejos y perdidos.

Kyoko gimió cuando sus sollozos se volvieron mas fuertes y coloco una mano en su boca intentando callarlos, sintiéndose aun peor por eso. Había descubierto la verdad, Tsuna le había contado todo con detalle, tal como había prometido, sabía que pasaba, entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor y aun así… aun así ella… aun no obtenía el valor para confrontarlo.

Hace horas que pudo haberlo hecho, hace horas que quiere gritar, hace horas que quería llorar como lo está haciendo en este momento.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no enfrentar a ese tipo? Él era su hermano, incluso si es del futuro, ¡ella debería poder hacerlo!

Entonces… ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no podía verlo como su hermano?

… ¿Por qué?

Kyoko sollozó, Dios, ella realmente era una cobarde.

.

.

.

“Así que…” La castaña respiro conmocionada “Wow”

“¿Wow?” Él quitó las manos de su rostro para mirarla.

Ella simplemente asintió con una mueca “No sé qué más decir…” Murmuró sin mirarle, sus ojos ocupados contemplando el oscuro cielo cubierto de estrellas “Aun no lo proceso realmente”

“Imagínate yo” Tsuna suspiró con cansancio “Haru…” Jugueteó con sus manos “¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?”

Haru frunció el ceño con tristeza, ella observó el paisaje a su alrededor por unos segundos antes de sentarse al lado del castaño. Era mucha información, muy poco tiempo y ella no era exactamente el tipo de persona con la que hablas temas serios como este. No era exactamente su zona de confort “¿Qué piensas tú que debes hacer?”

Él escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas con un gemido “Si supiera no te lo preguntaría”

“Pero, no me llamaste solo para eso… ¿Verdad?”

Tsuna permaneció en silencio. No, no fue por eso.

Su promesa tanto con Kyoko y con Haru fue la misma, si cualquier cosa, incluso la más pequeña que estuviera relacionada con la mafia volviera a pasar, como cuando fueron enviados al futuro, él se los haría saber. De inmediato.

Había podido hablar con Kyoko antes, ambos dejaron salir sus preocupaciones y sus teorías, se desahogaron aun sin saber nada de la situación, esa promesa no había tenido que ser cumplida porque no había nada para informar en ese momento.

Pero ahora…

Ya sabiéndolo todo, había cumplido su palabra con Kyoko, le había explicado toda la situación. Pero Haru… ella no tenía idea de nada, realmente nada. Ni siquiera la más mínima idea de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Tan pronto como llegó a su casa, había estado encerrado en su cuarto, tirado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo, sin tener las fuerzas para hacer nada. Luego de casi dos horas de la misma forma, tomó su teléfono celular y marco al quinto número en su lista de contactos.

Una hora después, ambos se encontraban de esta forma, ubicados frente al rio sin nada más que hacer que intentar averiguar que hacer a continuación.

“Solo… creí que debías saberlo”

Ella asintió levemente “Gracias”

Los minutos pasaron en silenció, más silenció del que Tsuna alguna vez pensó que Haru podría soportar, su usual emoción y personalidad animada desapareciendo momentáneamente para dar paso a una versión más calmada e inusualmente pensativa en ella.

Finalmente, y como era de esperarse, ella rompió el silencio “¿Qué hay que hacer?

“Debo ayudarlos a volver a su tiempo” Respondió sin siquiera dudarlo “Traer a nuestros amigos de vuelta”

Haru asintió “Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora realmente?”

“Ignorarlos y dejarlos que lo solucionen todo por su cuenta” Admitió.

“¿Y porque no lo haces?” Soltó una pequeña sonrisa al escucharlo lloriquear.

“Porque debo ayudarlos”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque son mis amigos, en el fondo, en el futuro al menos” Ocultó sus ojos detrás de sus brazos “Y seria injusto para nuestros amigos dejarlos en el futuro así nada más… aunque aún no sé cómo realmente hacer todo esto”

“Mh…” Ella observó el cielo, frunciendo el ceño en pensamiento “¿Que tal…? ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! ¿Qué pasa con esos tipos del futuro?”

“¿Tipos del futuro?”

“¡Los que nos ayudaron a volver! De seguro ellos ayudaran a los chicos a volver” Ella sonrió orgullosa por su propio pensamiento, Tsuna no tenía la valentía para romper esa alegría momentánea diciéndole las probabilidades de que ellos no puedan estar disponibles en el futuro.

O al menos… si lo estuvieran ¿No deberían haberlos enviado antes aquí?

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron con la realización “¡Haru! ¡Eres un genio!” Abrazo a su amiga antes de levantarse y comenzar a alejarse “Lo siento, debo irme. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!” Se fue corriendo rápidamente, sin tomarse el tiempo para ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña ni su mirada soñadora ‘Tsuna-san me abrazo…’

Camino a su casa, Tsuna no podía evitar sonreír con el viento contra su rostro. ¡Había sido tan obvio! Había estado llamando a las personas equivocadas. Si lograba contactarlos… incluso si solo eran sus versiones pasadas…

Por una vez en una larga semana, todo comenzaba a verse un poco mejor.

Todavía tenía esperanza.

 

 

 

 


End file.
